Muggle
by pagupagu
Summary: Draco Malfoy, now an Auror, has been tasked with finding missing muggleborns. He realises Hermione is on the list and finds her but she's happy living her ordinary human life. He is blessed with a second chance to get to know her and finds they have a connection he didn't see before but will he bring her back to the Wizarding World or stay with her as a muggle?
1. Missing

When Draco Malfoy woke up on June the third he expected it to be a day like any other. He opened his eyes and blinked blearily at the ceiling for a few moments wondering just how long he could lay there before he had to move. Then he decided, as he does every morning, that continuing to lie in bed for longer than necessary was a waste of his day and more importantly, his life, so he dragged himself out and into the shower.

Draco had a hard time doing that, relaxing. In his opinion the thought of having a quiet night in on his own or a lay in in the morning was simply 'doing nothing' and since he had fought so hard for his life, to be here still, to prove himself, he constantly felt like he needed to keep moving. His father had expected him to take over the family business after the war but after one day of sitting at a desk and tapping his fingers on his leg for a good half an hour he realised he couldn't do it. He was suffocating in that huge room with the thirst to fight. It was difficult to get out of that mind frame after the war, the feeling that there was not peace, the need to always be looking behind you, in front of you, all around you. In fact, he was shocked by the shaking of his leg and the paranoid feeling that there was still more to do. That by not crawling through the dirt and breathing in the air that was filled with the blood, sick, guts of all the bodies around him, he was doing himself a disservice.

This quickly became a year of Draco's life simply entitled, 'The Year He Could Not (Or Would Not) Sit Still.' In this year Draco travelled the world, experienced different cultures, was almost disowned by his father for straying into the muggle world more often than was expected (and then was told to continue to socialise with muggles after word got through to The Prophet, giving the Malfoy name a whole new light.) Granted it was not much. The Malfoy's were still predominantly outcasts, but Draco's adventurous nature was doing some good. It helped that his mother often reminded her husband, in a way all wives do, that they owed their lives to the people who had stood up for them during their trials, and that most of those people were not purebloods.

After 'The Year He Could Not (Or Would Not) Sit Still' Draco began to contemplate what do with his life. This contemplation ended shortly when he was approached by the Minister of Magic to train as an Auror. That, due to Draco's upbringing and skill in the dark arts, he would be an asset to the team in understanding and taking down the enemy. Lucius sat Draco down to push him towards accepting the job but found, by the time Draco had visited, that he had already and was making plans to teach himself everything he missed during seventh year so he could take his N.E.W.T.S. That evening, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa had a small celebration. From Narcissa it was a hug, a chaste kiss on the cheek and from Lucius a pat on the back, a reminder to visit them more often to update them on how the job was going. Lucius was on house arrest for seven years and Narcissa only left his side when it was absolutely vital. Both had their wands checked often to make sure they were not using any dark magic and despite the caution they were approached with, both of them had left that lifestyle behind. Still, sometimes it was hard. Sometimes they slipped up. Habits were hard to break.

Draco's job, at first, was everything he'd hoped for. The training was exciting and fast paced. He was always moving, always alert, always awake, and that is exactly what he needed to keep occupied. To keep busy. To keep the memories at bay. The harsh winds biting at his face and the adrenaline surging through his body all the way to the tips of his fingers was what got him up every morning. It was exhilarating. The three years he spent training hardly felt like three years at all. Due to his experience as a Death Eater he got to lead most of the missions in capturing the remaining of Voldemort's followers. While most people expected the war to end as soon as Harry killed Voldemort it actually took many years to round everyone up. For once Draco felt important, respected, admired and not only by his family, but by his peers too. He was finally recognised for the good in his life, the good that he had done. From now on when his name was mentioned in The Prophet it was no longer alongside phrases of 'pureblooded racist', 'son of death eater Lucius Malfoy,' or 'the victim of an unfortunate childhood,' but 'brave,' 'fighting for a new world,' and 'possible candidate for head Auror.'

Sometimes the phrases they described him by were a little too Gryffindor, but he didn't complain much. He still acted like the Slytherin he was. There was no shouting or cheering or fist bumping when a mission was successful. Draco simply settled for a small nod or a pat on the back. He wasn't about to engage in these huge displays of affection with his team and luckily, most of them understood that. He wasn't sure what went on in the other teams. He knew from what his peers had told him that the sort of Gryffindor behaviour he would not partake in was a huge part of Potter and Weasley's celebrations whenever they used their awfully noble and obnoxious courage to save the wizarding world. Likewise their features in The Prophet were always a bit larger than Draco's but he had a quiet determination about him to keep working to get to his one goal. Head Auror.

It was that morning, June the Third, that Draco started to hate his job. He didn't know to begin with because everything went so normally. His shower was mildly scalding, he brushed his teeth with vigour and bared them to the mirror to make sure they were still perfect (which of course they were), his clothes were laid out neatly by his house elf Suppy and his journey to work was exceedingly ordinary. Not even Blaise managed to irritate him. No there was nothing unusual about Draco's morning.

The strangeness began, in fact, at twelve o clock precisely when he was called to the current Head Auror's office. As he was walking he found himself side by side with Harry Potter.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

And that was as far as their interaction went. They walked alongside each other but the journey continued in silence. It was a lot better than how they used to converse with each other but there was still a long way to go. Not that it probably would go further. They were civil and that, for now, was that.

Gawain Robard's booming voice was heard as Potter knocked, "Enter," he exclaimed. Harry pushed the door open and walked through not bothering to hold it open. Draco was well prepared for this and caught it, walking through himself. They both made themselves comfortable in the chairs opposite Gawain and patiently waited for him to explain.

"I know you're both wondering why you've been brought here. We've had a small issue recently. Nothing to panic about. But, as you both know I am retiring soon and the position of Head Auror will need to be filled. You two are the most experienced Auror's we have. The best, in fact. So know this before I continue," Gawain directed his gaze onto Malfoy, "We will be watching the both of you very closely. Any fuck ups that reflect badly on us, on the department, will be noted." Potter smiled smugly towards Draco who glared in response.

"Of course not, Sir. I can't speak for Malfoy, but you know I will work to the best of my abilities."

"Likewise." Draco said and raising his left eyebrow continued, "What's the job?"

Gawain sighed and picked up a folder, opening it and taking out a few sheets of paper. He rubbed his forehead and then opened his mouth to speak, "We've been having a situation recently. A few muggle born witches and wizards have gone missing-" Potter went white, "And we have no idea why. We've managed to track a few and have locations but we need to approach these individuals sensitively and try to discover why this has happened and bring them back." As he said this he began to hand out the sheets of paper to the two boys, "Here is a list of the names of those missing."

Draco flittered through the list, simply taking in facts, names, locations. His brain however was churning with all this information. Muggle borns? Why now? Why four years after the war had ended? Most of the Death Eaters had been rounded up by now. So why was this happening? He couldn't help but notice on second glance that the list was awfully short. Only fourteen names filled the list. Was this really a 'situation' that needed their immediate attention? Next to him he heard Potter's sharp intake of breath.

"Hermione?"

Draco's eyes scanned the page again. Yes. Hermione Granger was on the list. He chuckled lowly, "Are you telling me Potter, that you didn't even notice your beloved bushy haired know it all has gone missing? That's rich. Surely Weasel would have realised his girlfriend hasn't been around in a good few days-,"

"Hermione's been gone for weeks Malfoy. She said she was going on holiday to Australia. To see her parents. They stayed there after the war-,"

"As much as I want to hear you rattle on about dearest Granger, I'd like to get on with the task at hand." Draco muttered, grey eyes glaring into green. He focused his gaze back onto Gawain after that who was staring at them both, face pulled down into a frown. Harry immediately quietened down, clearly not wanting to ruin his chances at becoming Head Auror. Draco continued on, chuckling more, "Isn't this a conflict of interest anyway? Potter traipsing around the UK, maybe even Australia, looking for Granger? He knows her personally, his feelings are involved-,"

"I'm aware of that Mr. Malfoy," Gawain said, smirking at the boy with a devilish glint in his eyes, "That is why you are the one who will be looking for her."

Bollocks.


	2. Booktopia

All Draco saw after that is that Potter suddenly moved very quickly, shouting and pointing and waving his arms around in the air. Draco was sure it was something to do with how evil he was and how he could not be trusted to rescue Hermione and bring her back. He even expressed at one point that Draco would probably, 'kill her and fabricate some sort of lie to make him out to be a hero because that was all Slytherin's ever did.'

Draco listened to Potter whine and winge and throw his toys out of the pram while he went over Hermione's information. Yes she had been tracked to Australia, where Harry said she had gone on Holiday. She was currently in Sydney according to the information and working at a local bookstore called Booktopia. He snorted at the unoriginal name and then cringed silently at the fact he'd just snorted though no one noticed because Potter was still ranting and raving. When Draco looked up from the paper he was amazed to see Gawain still sat in his chair, fingers pressed to his lips, regarding Potter in a bored fashion. Draco could not understand why he was allowing this. Surely Potter had now proved he was not fit for the position of Head Auror if he couldn't get his measly emotions under control. He half expected the Weasel to burst in also screaming his disgust about Malfoy being the one to find his darling Hermione.

Gawain raised his hand up in a gesture that silenced Potter immediately. He flushed, realising his brattish behaviour and muttered a few apologies, raking his fingers through his hair in distress pulling at it slightly to relieve tension.

"As… happy as I am that you clearly care for your friend Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate another explosion like this. Mr. Malfoy is a very capable individual." Queue smug smile and raised eyebrow directed towards Potter, "He has proved this time and time again. He has no connection to the girl and therefore will not let whatever she is like now hinder him in bringing her back. She could be in bad way for all we know, and we can't have a set back if you are upset by your friend's circumstances."

Upset? Draco wondered why Potter would be upset. From what he could read on the sheet she had a job. If she was able to get up in the morning and finically support herself she clearly hadn't been kidnapped. Draco doubted that the task would be difficult at all. A free trip to Australia to find Granger, figure out what was wrong with her and bring her back? It sounded like a free holiday. He could pin point her location, keep tabs on her, and then explore for a few days before sorting the situation out and heading home. Sorted. Maybe he'd be able to find a nice girl over in Australia to have a little celebration on his birthday. Maybe this could be fun.

Draco was very, very wrong.

After they left Gawain's office Potter stormed off in a huff. His fists were clenched, as were his teeth by the look of his tense jaw, and he was muttering incoherently. Draco considered heading back to the office to check in with some of the guys on his team but decided to simply head home and prepare for his trip. The boys would still be there when he got back.

Unfortunately as Draco finally reached the exit of the Ministry he bumped into a very fierce looking Ronald Weasley. Well, as fierce as he could look. In Draco's opinion he looked more like he'd eaten a rather unpleasant Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean but, just to humour the red headed mutt, Draco stopped before him. Weasley's fists were, like his annoying counterpart, also clenched by his sides but his stance was shaking slightly (probably with anger but Malfoy told himself he was shaking with fear from being in front of his incredible presence).

It took Draco a few blinks to realise Weasley was actually talking to him. He dropped his focus from the red head's hands which were twitching by his sides as if to reach out and attack and focused on the words falling from his mouth.

Falling? More like tearing. Ripping at the air around them. Harsh. Cold. Draco internally recoiled at the loudness of it all, but maintained his smooth, unaffected exterior.

"-IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HER. IF YOU DARE HURT HER THEN I WILL BE COMING FOR YOU MALFOY. MARK MY WORDS. IF I HAD MY WAY I'D BE GOING ON THIS BLOODY MISSION AND I WOULD BE THE ONE TO GET HER AND BRING HER BACK BUT-."

"Oh Weasel. Is that because you know that's the only way she'll snog you? Do you think she'll be so grateful that she'll leap into your arms at the sight of you begging you to take her home and fuc-,'

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE. DON'T YOU TARNISH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY WORDS-,"

"My filthy words? Tarnishing her name? But I was explaining what you're deliriously hoping for. Did you just then, insult yourself?"

Ron went very red in the face which complimented his already red hair horrifically. He stuttered and sputtered and his fists began to shake even more violently. Draco yawned, wondering how long it would take for the Weasel to form a sentence. He silently hoped that maybe his brain had shut down in confusion so that he would no longer have to deal with the ginger haired prick. If that did happen then Harry would be so concerned for his friend he would not do any work and then Draco would automatically get Head Auror. Oh that would be marvellous, Draco thought, rubbing his chin and smiling ruefully to himself.

Draco was brought out of his day dreaming by a fist moving swiftly past his face. Ron had, in his anger, swung to punch Draco but had over shot and was now following the direction of his fist and falling to the floor landing with a loud, "Oompf!"

The whole hall stopped to stare incredulously at them. After a few moments silence the nattering started, and then the pointing, and then Potter and Kingsley showed up. Draco really didn't need this right now. He could tell by looking at Potter's face and the gleam in his eyes that he was assuming the worst, especially with the way Potter was pulling on Kingsley's sleeve and gesturing over to Draco, keeping his eyes locked on him.

"What's going on here, Draco?" Kingsley asked, walking over to the pair whilst Harry rushed to Ron's side and picked him up off the floor.

"I was just about to go home, Minister, when Weasley attacked me. I have eye witnesses of course. I'd be willing to make a statement now. I don't expect this sort of behaviour from my colleagues, Sir, especially when I have a job to prepare for." Weasley was going even redder in the face as Draco addressed the minister of magic. Harry was looking between them all, bewildered.

"Mr. Weasley! Is this true?!"

* * *

On the other side of the world, Hermione Granger was about to blink away the remains of sleep. Her dreams were so vivid. She couldn't explain these jets of red and bursts of green that filled the space around her and coloured the sky a dismal brown. She couldn't explain why she woke up to feel her heart pounding against her rib cage and the desperate need to cry out for someone. She dreamt of blondes, brunettes, red heads… so many red heads. She dreamt she kissed a boy once with freckles and vivid orange hair but the second she woke up he was gone, yet she could not shake the feeling of familiarity all day. She kissed red, saw red, dreamt red, and she couldn't quite work out if the red was showing passion or anger.

She dreamt of a boy with a harsh scowl contrasting his malicious smirk. A boy with white hair and cool grey eyes and it filled her whole being with rage and curiosity. He always seemed to be uniformed in her dreams. Buttoned up white shirts and green ties and black trousers and shoes that glinted as he strode around the room. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He was an enigma. Everyone else she dreamt of seemed to sit in their respective categories. She knew how she felt about each of them, except for him.

She dragged herself out of bed, the memory of the dreams humming in the back of her subconscious, and prepared for another day of work. She loved her job. For everything she was feeling there was a shelf filled with books that she could look through. Today she was feeling particularly fond of fantasy. Maybe she'd finally read that new book about vampires that Lisa kept nattering on about. She smiled to herself as she stepped under the heat of the shower. Whilst humming, she lathered her shampoo into her fingers and then into her mane. This was the fourteenth product she'd used to try to tame the wild mess of curls on top of her head and she was beginning to lose all hope that she would ever be able to control it.

_If only magic were real. Then maybe there'd be a simple spell for this_, she thought to herself, giggling. No. Hermione Granger was exceedingly normal. Averagely ordinary. And she was fine with that. She had books to lose herself in and in those books she could imagine and pretend and the worlds she thought up would be filled with all the colours she saw in her dreams. Her mind was kaleidoscopic. The real world was plain in comparison.

* * *

The bell dinged to signify someone had entered the shop and Lisa glanced up at the clock. The shop opened at ten o clock every morning. It was currently five to ten and Lisa's mouth quirked up into a small smile. There was only one person who arrived like clockwork at that time every morning. Granted there were only two people who worked at the shop (including herself) but Lisa didn't even have to look towards to door to voice her greeting.

"Hullo Hermione!"

"Hi Lisa," Hermione shut the door behind her, rubbing her hair down with her hands in an attempt to control the height it had reached due to the wind, "So that book you were reading. Are you done with it?"

"Not yet!" Lisa giggled, waving it in Hermione's face, "I've only got a few pages left though, see?"

"Well when you're done let me know!" Hermione grinned towards her friend, walking behind their counter and into the staff room to hang up her cardigan and bag. She grabbed her bottle and had a swig of water, "Jheeze it's hot today. I figured with the wind it might be a bit cooler."

"Come on, Hermione, you've been here for two weeks now. You should know that it's hot regardless." Lisa then let out a low whistle, peaking over her book to look at a tall man perusing the non-fiction section, "Speaking of hot, there's a customer I need to attend to. Man the desk!"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head at her flirtatious friend. This was the fifth man she had cornered this week. Unsurprisingly her confidence had not failed her yet and when Lisa was not reading or working she was always out on dates. Hermione was in awe of her with her sun kissed skin and deep blue eyes. Lisa had a gorgeous face with the most adorable elf like nose and soft rosy cheeks. Hermione had even quickly gotten over the bright pink hair that was piled on top of her head today in a classy bun. For some reason it caused a pang in Hermione's heart every time she focused on it, though she tried hard not to for that reason. She was sure she'd dream about it anyway. She'd dream about a woman with vibrant pink hair who turned her mouth into a ducks beak around the dinner table.

Hermione looked over the notes in front of her to remind herself of what there was to do. A new order of Percy Jackson books was expected today and there was a stack of returns behind the desk she needed to deliver to their rightful positions. She rubbed her cheeks tiredly before deciding to tackle the pile first. As she picked the stack up she looked around her haven. The book store was a beautiful place. The plush green carpets and dark oak shelves filled her with such joy. If you looked close enough you would see the intricate patterns swirling around the wood and she would trace the curves of it with her fingers as she searched for a book. She breathed in the scent, closed her eyes and acknowledged the feeling of being. Of living. Her chest rose and fell instinctively and the sun streaming in through the window warmed her bones delightfully. She stayed like that for a few moments before getting back to the task at hand – stacking.

* * *

Draco was finishing the rest of his packing, angrily stuffing shirts, ties, pants, trousers and socks into his bag whilst muttering under his breath. That stupid Weasley and his stupid friend trying to get him in trouble, trying to make out that he'd knocked Ron to the ground. The Weasel was well known for his clumsiness and amazing ability to not stay upright. Draco had a job to do. He took his work seriously and yet there they were trying to get him kicked off the case that could secure him the position of Head Auror. The whole world would see him then. Everyone would admire him. After years of being on the receiving end curious glances and standoffish behaviour he would finally be respected by everyone, not just his colleagues. Draco needed this. It was his opportunity. His chance to prove himself.

"Oi, Draco!"

"Blaise," Draco nodded towards his best friend and roommate.

Draco and Blaise had moved in together after the former had returned from travelling. Blaise needed to move out of his home as his mother kept pushing him to give up his bachelor lifestyle and settle down and Draco wanted his own space away from the empty halls of the manor. Their place wasn't much, but it was enough.

"So are you going to be out tonight because I've got a date and I was planning on bringing her bac-,"

"I'll be away in Australia for a while," Draco cut him off; turning to face the Italian with his arms crossed, "But let me lay down a few ground rules. Yes you can bring girls back but please stick to your room. Yes you can throw a party but no one goes into my room. Yes you can have a massive orgy for all I care but don't-,"

"Go into your room or let people touch your stuff yeah I got it." Blaise waved his hand in the air to silence Draco's rant, "and Merlin that orgy was one time!"

Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief but nodded anyway. "I'll be off soon. Invite Theo round or something while I'm gone. He'll keep you in line."

Blaise sighed angrily, "But if I bring Theo there's no way I'll be able to live the free and single life style. Everyone stays well away because he's-,"

"Engaged. Yes I know. That's why you should invite him round. Maybe he'll rub off on you and you'll learn to stick your dick in one girl."

"Merlin you sound like my mother," Blaise muttered angrily, "Why you off to Australia anyway?"

Draco zipped up his bag and pushed his wand up his sleeve – a habit that he still hadn't gotten rid of since the war. It provided easy access in case it was needed, not that it usually was needed, but it remained there as a precaution. He turned, shrugging his bag over his shoulder and went to walk past Blaise only to be stopped in his tracks. Draco brushed his fingers through his hair and rubbed his forehead.

"You know I can't tell you these things Blaise. It's confidential."

"Confidential until The Prophet finds out and puts it on the front page. Come on, just tell me."

They both stared at each other for a few minutes. Draco went to walk around Blaise but every time he did the latter was there, standing in front of him with folded arms and a bored look on his face. Despite Blaise's disinterested expression Draco knew he wouldn't let him go until he explained everything so he sighed, turned back to the bed and sat on it.

"Some muggle born witches and wizards have gone missing. Gawain's given me and Potter the job to find them-,"

"Right so what's the problem? Why do you look like you're walking to your deat-,"

"I have to find Granger."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Well, have fun!" Blaise grinned, "I'll invite Theo over. Don't worry about the flat. You should really start to make a move. I promise that I will hoover and clean the bed sheets and not bring girls into your room. Though if we just happen to end up in there then it's their fault, not mine."

* * *

"Hullo Hermione!"

"Hi Lisa. Finished that book yet?"

Lisa grinned at her friend, "You never give up do you? Can't you read another book while I finish this one?"

Hermione grimaced, taking a sip from her water bottle, "There's nothing else I want to read. I've got my heart set on that book now." It was warmer today than yesterday and she desperately longed to be lying on the beach reading a good book and letting her imagination run wild. Unfortunately, she still didn't have the book she wanted.

"Well go get another book. Jesus 'Mione. This one will still be here when I'm done with it."

Hermione huffed and waved her hand in front of her face in the hopes that it would generate some form of a breeze. She'd already opened all the windows and then promptly closed half of them due to the amount of bugs that had flown into the shop. She rose from her seat and stomped down the second aisle of books, Lisa chuckling at her sulking behind her.

What was she in the mood for? Adventure maybe? She fingered the titles of the books and took out a few, reading the blurbs before rolling her eyes and putting them back in place. She didn't want to read a clichéd love story. She didn't want to read about love at all. She wanted to read about battles and fights and war and good triumphing over evil and a prince and a princess and a castle that is under siege from a curse. Was there a book that held all those things? Was there something that could explain all the things she'd been dreaming about? Did they even have a book about dreams?

She marched over to the other side of the shop. She was sure she'd seen something recently about the unconscious mind. She found the book she was looking for, the cover was filled with crystal balls and tea leaves, and flicked through. What was something that had been coming up? Red? Red hair? Hermione thought that was a little obscure to be in the book but amazingly she found it. A whole two pages of the book covered the colour red and in the corner, there it was, red hair.

_'Love or risk if red hair – To dream of red hair colour can be interpreted either as a good omen or as a bad omen. As a good omen red hair colour signifies love, passion and sexuality. As a bad omen red hair colour signifies dangers. To make a good interpretation of your dream, you've got to rethink of the state you were in your dream – were you feeling good or bad seeing the red hair?'_

How was Hermione feeling when she saw the red hair? Well in the dream she was in the middle of a battle. So, scared? She chuckled to herself. Scared wasn't really the word to describe it. She had felt like she was suffocating.

"Maybe it's a sign," She sighed to herself. "No red headed boyfriends."

She'd dreamt of white hair too. That was an usual colour to see on a young man. Especially the one she'd seen in her dreams. Whereas the other colour she'd been dreaming of, a boy with brunette hair. Well that was common wasn't it? Even she had brunette hair, but a boy with white hair? Now that was unsual. She flicked through the book again and found an even smaller section on the topic she was looking for.

_'Dreaming of white or bright silver coloured hair signifies wisdom, goodness and happiness.'_

She took in the information and let her brain absorb it. Stay away from red heads and get close to anyone with white hair. It sounded simple enough.

"Excuse me."

Hermione turned around and her face fell in shock. The sun was streaming in through the windows. The man in front of her was surrounded by a halo of bright light. She was sure she looked ridiculous, sat with her mouth open. She stared at his hair for hours it seemed. White shining hair. White white white. Just like her dream. Her gaze drifted down to his eyes. Hard slate grey. Eyebrows raised. Glaring. She suddenly felt cold. Exposed even. Before she could stop it her face flushed and the warmth spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears. Why was he staring at her? What was he waiting for? Had she responded yet? Oh crap she hadn't. She wasn't sure she could go any redder but her face certainly got warmer.

"Yes, can I help?" She murmured.

His eyes flashed for a moment with what looked like bewilderment. His eyebrows fell into a frown and he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked distressed. Hermione glanced over to the front desk and saw Lisa waggling her eyebrows at her. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head suddenly, jumping up.

Hermione however, wasn't very co-ordinated, and jumped straight onto the white haired stranger, completely knocking him over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, flustered, as she tried to pull herself off him.

She held out her hand to help him but he didn't notice, or didn't care. He stood elegantly, brushing himself down and picking something up off the floor. Oh, a book. He was going to ask her about a book and she had just basically jumped him. He probably thought she was some freak. He was about to shout at her for being so rude and disrespectful. This was it. He opened his mouth again and she winced, ready to him raise his voice at her-

"How much is this?"

Oh. She dropped her hand hoping he hadn't seen that it was still outstretched and rubbed it against her leg nervously. His eyes flickered down to it and then back up to her face, a small smirk etching its way onto his mouth.

_Crap he noticed_, "Erm if you could just give it to me I'll scan it and check?"

"Please."

Hermione took the book careful not to accidentally touch him and headed towards the desk. She could hear him trailing behind her and saw Lisa's eyes gleaming with excitement. _'Don't,'_ Hermione mouthed towards her but Lisa grinned in response showing off her pearly whites. As Hermione manoeuvred herself behind the desk (and was thankful for the distance it put between her and this work of art) Lisa began to rattle off questions.

"So where you from?"

"The UK."

"Oh just like Hermione here! What part of the UK? Are you here on holiday?"

"I'm here for a while."

"Well we're open every day if you ever fancy popping back in for another book. I see you've picked up Stephen King. Amazing author don't you think? The stories are filled with such suspense!"

Hermione could feel his eyes on her despite Lisa's interrogation. Why was he being so vague? Maybe, like her, he didn't warm to strangers straight away. She scanned the book through and raised her eyes towards him. "That's eight dollars please."

"Eight?" The man pulled out his wallet and looked around for a bit pulling a few notes out and pushing them towards her. "Hermione, did you say?"

"Yes!" Lisa interrupted, "Beautiful name, isn't it?"

Hermione glared over at Lisa and attempted to nudge her with her elbow. Lisa yelped, hitting Hermione's arm. She then reached out and grabbed it, "Excuse us for a minute!" Lisa grinned across the counter at the man and then turned away. The man nodded briefly, confusion dawning on his face, whilst Lisa dragged Hermione into the staff room. She pushed Hermione in shutting the door and glancing out of it for a minute. Lisa squealed suddenly, turned and grabbed Hermione in a hug.

"Oh he's gorgeous and he is exactly your type! He's been staring at you constantly! Hermione he totally likes you!"

"What? No no no no!" Hermione sputtered, rubbing her hands over her face in embarrassment, "I've only been here two weeks! You don't even know my type! I need to settle in first. I can't be off gallivanting with men there's so much to do so much to see-,"

"Hermione. Jesus. Shut up!" Lisa said, giving her a pointed look. "Just, be nice!" And before Hermione knew it she was being dragged out again. She hoped the blonde haired man had left but he was still stood by the counter. His face was turned towards the door. Maybe he was wondering if he should leave. However as soon as the door reopened and Lisa and Hermione emerged his attention was focused back on them.

Hermione put his money in the till and went to get his change. Lisa excused herself and went to stack some shelves. She positioned herself behind the man and was gesturing with her arms wildly, pointing at her and at him and then making her hands kiss each other. It was all very dramatic and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Here's your change."

"Thank you, Hermione." His lip quirked upwards slightly and then, as if he seemed to realise he was beginning to smile, his mouth suddenly pulled back down again. Flat. He picked up the book and walked off towards the door. Hermione's eyes followed and she hit her hand against her head wondering why she couldn't be more confident like Lisa. What if that man was what her dream was telling her about. The white hair? The goodness she was supposed to feel? What if that was him and it was walking away from her.

Quite suddenly, he turned around.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes met his. He grinned in her direction and winked, "My name is Draco. I'll see you around."


	3. Golden

_What are you doing what are you doing what are you doing._

Draco was so close to leaving the shop. The second he saw her he was so ready to leave. She looked better than the last time he saw her. Healthy. Her skin had a golden glow to it. Her hair shimmered in the sunlight and was not simply brown, but littered with rays of golden blonde. He was sure that if she looked up from her book her eyes would be golden too. Safe to say it was a vast improvement from how she'd looked during the war and the few months after but then personal hygiene had gone out of the window then.

He heard her humming to herself as she flicked through the pages of her book, tracing her finger against the words. Draco stalked around another bookcase so he could see her face better. As she read her nose wrinkled and her teeth bit into her lip. She muttered something about red heads. She laughed. He groaned. Merlin, she even sounded better than she had last sounded. Musical. Would he get to hear that sound if he approached her? Or would her voice turn cold? Would her features pull downwards into a scowl? Would she reject him before he even had a chance to help her?

Not that it would surprise him. He'd hardly been kind to her. The last time he saw her was during his trial. Potter had vouched for his mother, explaining how Narcissa saved his life even if it was just to make sure Draco was okay. Harry continued on, expressing that he didn't blame Draco for Dumbledore's death, or letting the Death Eater's into the castle, because he probably would have too if his family were being threatened. None of them could say anything in favour of Lucius however, but Draco didn't expect that. He didn't expect much to be said in favour of himself either. He certainly didn't expect Hermione to fight his corner so passionately.

_"He was a victim of circumstance."_ She had said, _"We all were. If I weren't a muggle born witch would I have been as affected? If I hadn't of made friends with Harry and Ron would I have continuously put my life on the line to help them? If I weren't a witch at all would I have fought for this world? No. Probably not. But I had to do my best to fight for the people I love. I lost a lot of those people during the war. So did Draco. He fought for his family. Fought for his peers. And yes he was on the opposing side. And yes he killed. Like I did. Like we all did. We had no choice. War is war, and there are casualties. But if you sentence Draco Malfoy to Azkaban, or put him on house arrest, or take away his magic, then you need to do that to all of us. We all did what we had to do to survive. Had any of us have been in Draco's position we would have done the same thing. Imagine being in a certain house at Hogwarts and being alienated for it. Not everyone in Slytherin was a psychopath and yet we still treated them that way. Despite the fact we thought we were fighting for equality, we were still putting people down for being born into a certain family. No wonder Draco didn't approach the Order when he needed help. Or Dumbledore. No wonder Draco felt like he had no choice. If any of us had been in his position we would have felt exactly the same. The war is over now. Let's move forward. Let's build bridges and not condemn people for making a choice to protect the people they love."_

His mother was so thankful. She approached Hermione after to express her gratitude. Draco waited a few steps behind her, his father was even further behind him, but he caught her eyes and nodded. He hoped she knew he was thanking her too. She nodded back and he was sure that she understood. After that day the only time he saw her face was in The Prophet, or walking through the halls of the Ministry but even then she was still recovering. Her eyes still flickered about the great room, checking for the masked demon's that haunted her at night. She still entered the room last; uncomfortable with the feeling that someone was behind her. Draco knew that feeling all too well, because he suffered it too.

A burst of courage surged through him as he plucked a book off the shelf and walked up behind her.

"Excuse me."

Draco tried to stay calm as she stared and stared and stared. He wondered maybe if his hair was a mess. Maybe he had some jam on his face from his breakfast. Or maybe she recognised him and was in shock. She'd probably snap out of it in a minute and punch him. Regardless of this Draco did not move a muscle. He simply let her look until she couldn't look anymore. She seemed to snap out of her trance after a few moments and asked if she could help.

Draco was astounded. She was offering to help him? Did she not know who he was? He looked over her features again. Her eyes certainly didn't look closed off from him. They were wide, unblinking, gazing into his. She tilted her head slightly. She was curious! Intrigued as well, possibly? Draco assumed this from her shy smile and the slow flush that covered her cheeks. Was she… blushing? What did that mean? Draco frowned, ready to hold up his book to show her when she rose from her chair suddenly to address him again, but instead fell and crashed into him.

Draco grabbed her waist on his descent to the floor but she didn't seem to notice. He let go as quickly as he grabbed on. She still had absolutely no balance or grace it would seem. Draco noted she moved quickly. She darted away from him muttering apologies. He'd only noticed that she'd held out her hand to help by the time he'd stood. He bent to pick up his book and raised it to her again, successful in showing her this time.

"How much is this?" He asked.

She took the book from him and led him towards the counter, an anxious bounce in her step. Draco caught himself staring at her behind and mentally slapped himself for it. This was Granger! Granted she looked… great, but he had a job to do. No staring at all. No more. So why couldn't he look away?

Luckily the desk obstructed his view. Unluckily he was attacked by her co-worker.

"So where you from?"

"The UK."

"Oh just like Hermione here! What part of the UK? Are you here on holiday?"

"I'm here for a while."

He stopped paying attention to the pink haired girl after that. Was she always this loud? How could Hermione stand it? Draco glanced at the clock behind the desk. One o clock in the afternoon. He needed to get Hermione alone so he could talk to her. Find out why she was here. If she knew him. He was guessing she didn't by the way she had addressed him. Granger would never smile shyly in his presence, or flush, or act anxious. Granger held her own against him. She would have insulted him about five times already. Merlin if she knew it was him she would have laughed at him being in a muggle book store, buying a muggle book, written by a muggle. Maybe the insults wouldn't have held as much malice as they used to. Back when they were kids. Now they were just two people with a lot of unfortunate history. Two people who knew each other as opponents. They didn't know each other as friends.

She told him the price and he blinked, his vision clearing and her face coming into view again.

"Eight?" Draco pulled out his wallet and searched for the correct currency. He still struggled with muggle money sometimes. "Hermione, did you say?"

"Yes!" Lisa interrupted, "Beautiful name, isn't it?"

Unusual more like, but Draco couldn't reply as his name was as strange in the muggle world and Hermione was being dragged off into the staff room with her strange friend. Lisa stared out the window of the door at him for a bit and winked, grinning widely, before turning away.

Draco assumed this was his cue to leave. He looked at the book in front of him and then at the door. He could always come back tomorrow. She'd still be here. But how could he get her to know he'd be around more often without coming across as weird. It's not like he could just play it off as a date. He knew her. She didn't know him. It would be weird talking to a girl who couldn't remember anything he had put her through…

And yet, wasn't that a blessing? He could get to know her properly this time around. She would see him and the good he had done. The better man he was. He could show her he wasn't bothered about blood status or hierarchy or power anymore. Hermione would be able to appreciate his intelligence now, and he could appreciate hers. They were both at the tops of their classes at Hogwarts. They probably had a lot in common. Maybe, if Draco hadn't of been brought up the way he was, they might have been friends.

The door opened and Draco's eyes roamed back towards the golden girl. Her friend moved away from them and Draco silently thanked whatever higher power there was for that.

"Here's your change." She said, her petite hands passing some coins into his.

"Thank you, Hermione." Draco attempted a smile, but it felt too strange around her and failed to blossom on his mouth. He picked up the book and walked off towards the door. This was his chance. He was wasting it. Why was he wasting it? His whole body was screaming _TURN AROUND_.

And so he did.

"Hermione?"

The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. The grin formed on his lips all too easily this time. _LET HER KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE HERE A WHILE_. He winked, "My name is Draco. I'll see you around."

* * *

Later that evening, as Draco was getting ready for bed, he thought about eyes. Bright, brilliant, golden eyes surrounded by a thick cluster of eyelashes. He remembered the way they flicked against her cheek when she blinked. He thought of the freckles that had made a home across her cheekbones. He thought of her small shy smile.

When he finally fell into bed he dreamt of all those things. He dreamt of touching them. His fingers tracing against her cheek. His palms rubbing along the gentle curve of her neck. He counted her freckles a thousand times as he slept and the golden light that shined from them.

It was the first time in months Draco had not dreamt of death or darkness or emptiness, and while what he was dreaming of was a far cry from technicolour, it was still golden in comparison.

* * *

Hermione similarly had stopped dreaming of a battlefield and jets of light. Her dreams were even completely absent of red. She saw silver everywhere she looked. Silver eyes. Silver hair. A silver tie. A silver snake crawling around her but Hermione was not afraid. She was curious. The snake came towards her and she held out her palm to it. The snake waited for a moment and then recoiled suddenly. She thought it might be preparing to strike but was surprised as it changed its mind at the last moment and curled up in her hand.

* * *

"Hullo Hermione!" Lisa all but shouted the following morning.

"Jheeze Lisa, you're cheery this morning." Hermione sighed. It was cooler today, but not by much. The wind had returned with a vengeance during her walk to work just to attack her hair so it seemed as it had stopped the moment she arrived at the bookstore. She rubbed her hands against it again, trying to flatten it.

"I think it's adorable."

She spun quickly, locking eyes with the man from yesterday. What was his name again? Drake? She frowned at him. He was leant against the door frame, arms folded neatly across his chest. The beginnings of a smirk were growing on the right side of his mouth. Hermione continued to stare and then acknowledged he had spoken. She cleared her throat and raised her chin defiantly to regain her confidence.

"It's not adorable. It's a nuisance. What are you doing here anyway? Shop doesn't open for another," She glanced towards the clock, "Minute."

"Merlin you're as bad as Madam Pince."

"Who?"

She watched as he winced suddenly and shook his head, "Sorry. Librarian at my old school. She was very strict. What's there to do around here?"

Hermione shrugged, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. She turned to look behind her at Lisa, who was staring at them both from behind her book. She raised her eyebrows at Hermione and winked. Hermione sighed at her unhelpful friend and turned back towards Drake.

"I don't know. I only just got here two weeks ago. I'm still trying to find my way around myself."

He stared at her for a moment and then glanced either side of him as if weighing up his options silently. Hermione didn't have the time to stand and wait, there was a lot of work to be done today. The book store needed to be cleaned thoroughly and the new arrivals needed to be stacked and displayed. They had a new deal on and a book signing for novel, 'The Librarian' and were expecting the author from twelve to one.

Drake was still stood in front of her, arms crossed, waiting for an answer she assumed. He raised one elegant eyebrow.

"Look, Drake I-,"

"Draco."

"Sorry. Draco. I'm very busy and… Isn't that a constellation?"

Draco's face lit up and his tongue darted out to lick his lips before they parted widely, showing off a perfectly straight set of teeth. Hermione thought her parents would be amazed to see teeth like that after working as dentists for several years. They'd probably take a picture and frame it in their picturesque office. She focused her attention back on Draco and noted that he looked a little smug.

"Why yes, yes it is. It's Latin for-,"

"Dragon. I know the story well. Draco was a dragon killed by the goddess Minerva and tossed into the sky upon his defeat. The dragon was one of the Giant Titans, who battled the Olympic gods for ten years. As Minerva threw the dragon, it became twisted on itself and froze at the cold North Celestial Pole before it could right itself."

"Well, some things don't change," He muttered, but Hermione ignored his comment and continued on.

"Bit of an assumption isn't it? Giving a child a name that means Dragon. Must have done wonders for your ego. Or maybe not. Looks like they were setting you up for a fall what with the story connected to it."

Draco gazed at her incredulously. He should have been insulted. The Draco in school would have sneered at her and pushed her to the floor. Maybe he would have sent a nasty hex her way as well. Instead he was amazed and a bit thankful. She was still Hermione. She hadn't changed. She was still a bossy, know it all swot. Thank Merlin. Now he simply had to work out what was wrong with her memories. Maybe this was just a case of a simple memory charm. Maybe someone had obliviated her. That would be easy to fix. But then again it wouldn't be easy to whip his wand out without her noticing and running for the hills. No, he'd have to be careful.

Hermione chuckled, embarrassed, and slapped her hands over her mouth, "Gods that was rude. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I suppose you are right in a way."

"In what way? The ego or the story?"

Draco stared at her his smirk growing, "I'll leave that for you to find out. Now, what is there to do around here? Do I have to mention that it's my birthday as well to get some company?"

The words fell from Hermione's mouth before she could stop them, "Are you asking me out?"

Lisa suddenly appeared beside them before Draco could respond, though it didn't look like he was going to. His face was frozen, silver eyes glazed over in shock, cheeks tinged slightly pink. Why Hermione found this cute she did not know.

"There's an ice cream parlour down the road. I can man the shop this morning 'Mione! Just be back by twelve! Have fun!"

And with those parting words, Lisa pushed the two of them out of the shop.

* * *

They sat outside the ice cream parlour under a red and white frilled umbrella to block them from the harsh glare of the sun. Hermione spooned a bit of her mint and chocolate ice cream into her mouth swirling it around with her tongue to savour the taste before swallowing. She let out a soft hum of appreciation and opened her eyes to see if Draco was enjoying his.

Draco was incredibly distracted by the vision of her tasting her treat and humming in contentment. The sound filled his head and his whole body felt lighter. He knew he would think about the noise later on when he was in bed but for now he focused on his food. He wasn't really paying attention to the flavours when he chose what he wanted. He merely pointed, received and paid. Now he was staring at the ice green substance and wondering if he had made the right choice.

"Aren't you going to try it?" Hermione asked, "Or are you just going to stare at it like it might jump out and attack you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and made a big show of digging his spoon into the plastic container and shoving the cold treat into his mouth. The taste was extremely familiar. He was sure he'd eaten many of these in his time. He let it linger on his tongue for a moment, absorbing the flavour.

"Apples."

She grinned, "Unusual isn't it? It's a speciality here - or so I'm told."

He nodded. Draco knew he had to get her talking. He needed to find out some sort of information. But how does anyone bring up the topic of, 'I'm a wizard. You're a witch. But you don't know you're a witch. Why are you here?'

"How old are you?" She asked, spooning another pile of chocolate into her mouth.

"Twenty-two. Twenty-two today, obviously."

"Me too! Though obviously I'm older. I turned twenty-two in September," She responded, and then she closed her eyes, mentally chastising herself for sounding patronising _again_, "Sorry. If I'm honest I haven't had many friends throughout my life. I know I come across as patronising sometimes."

"It's fine, honestly." Draco tried to think of something else to ask to continue on their conversation, "Where exactly are you from in England?"

"London. My parents worked there as dentists before moving here when I was about seventeen. What about you?"

"In Wiltshire. My father owns and runs a business all to do with potions. I live near London now with a friend."

Hermione cocked her head curiously, Draco tensed as he realised his mistake. "Did you just say potions?"

"Yes. My father thinks it sounds fancier than medicine."

Hermione scratched her head in thought and smiled at him, "I suppose it sounds a lot more… interesting. And he supplies this to hospitals?"

"Something like that. I don't know too much about it as I decided not to take over."

They fall silent for a moment more as they finished up their ice creams. Hermione had a small splodge of chocolate on the side of her lip and Draco stared at it, before offering her his handkerchief. She took it, frowning, only realising why he was giving it to her when he pointed to where the smudge was on his own lip. She rubbed it off furiously, feeling the heat creep back into her cheeks.

"What are you doing in Australia?" He asked.

Hermione furrowed her brow, searching through her memory for any information to answer his question. Why was she here? "I'm visiting my parents."

He nodded at the response cautiously, noting that she didn't look certain. Hermione pondered this too, a strange feeling unfurling in her stomach. Her head hurts suddenly, and she brings her hand up to it wincing in pain. Draco stood and moved to her chair, taking her hand in his. He wasn't quite sure how to act in this situation. He'd never touched Hermione in a comforting way. In fact none of their body parts had ever really come into contact with each other. Aside from the slap. And the day on the battlefield when she-,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Sorry. Headache. Must have been the ice cream. Brain freeze, you know?" Draco frowned, an unsure feeling unfurling in the pit of his stomach but nodded anyway.

"Come on, let's get you back to the shop."

As they walked back they talked about the heat. He complained about it and expressed his need for a small drop rain. She wondered why he doesn't just wear tank tops instead of the long-sleeved shirts she's seen him in. She voiced this query and he explained it's all he's brought with him. He doesn't tell her he keeps his wand there in case Voldemort appeared in front of him. He doesn't mention he has an ugly mark on his skin from when he became a Death Eater at sixteen. He doesn't explain he's covered in scars from all the curses he's taken from failing to do his job. He glanced towards her arm and see's the scar Bellatrix left there. Does she remember how she got it? Does she remember what that word means?

Before long they're outside the shop again and Hermione is shuffling around awkwardly, not quite knowing how to say goodbye.

"I had fun today." She said.

Why does this feel like a date? Draco pondered. He only meant to question her and yet now she's stood in front of him flushing and shifting from foot to foot. Despite the fact he's trying to stay impersonal he can't help but admit he had fun too. She smiled at this; her sweet, small, shy smile that he feels is just for him.

"I'd say you can hang around in the shop for a bit. Meet our guest author, but I don't think the books she writes are your sort of thing."

"Oh? Try me, Granger, I'll have you know I'm up for a bit of anything."

She pinched herself for bringing the bloody book up. It's not her sort of thing anyway. Of course she's read it, Lisa pushed her to. "Oh um actually don't worry," she muttered under her breath. His eyes snapped up from her smile and to her eyes. He searched them quickly. Hermione forced her exterior to stay as confident as possible. She was a very proud person by nature and despite liking this... Draco, she didn't want to lower her boundaries too quickly. Then her mind registered something.

This man she'd met yesterday. Only yesterday and not a day before or after that. This silver-haired, silver eyed man had just called her Granger. She couldn't recall ever telling him her last name. Did he already know her? A strange feeling swirled within the pit of her stomach. He was odd, that was true. She was already mentally compiling a list of all the weird things he had said, ready to ask him about them. Not yet, however. First she'd get to know him better. Then, when they were firm friends, she would voice these questions and listen to his responses and remember. Knowledge was important. Hermione couldn't get enough of knowledge and when she looked into his eyes she saw such wisdom in them. Such experience. As if he had lived for a million years.

Before the ground swallowed them up, both for different reasons, Lisa opened the front door.

"Hermione! Come on, stop gallivanting around with the handsome stranger, I need you behind the desk." And she reached out and pulled Hermione into the shop, shutting the door behind her.

Draco stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do when the door opened again. Hermione's head poked out and she whispered, "Come back tomorrow, maybe?"

The door shut again and Draco wondered just what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Boo

"Draco? What's u-,"

"I've found Hermione."

"Well, shit."

Draco rubbed his forehead and then brought his fingers to his collar, loosening it from his neck. He was so tempted to order a bottle of wine from room service and spend the night pondering what exactly he'd done wrong on Earth to be cursed with such a fate as this. However, when he thought about all the wrong he'd done he supposed this was a lot better than what could have been.

"I know," He muttered into the phone, "She has absolutely no fucking clue who I am. I think we accidentally went out on a date yesterday. I was just trying to get to know her more to figure this all out and then she was flushing and blushing and stuttering and she wants me to go back tomorrow."

There was a pause on the line. Draco wondered if the phone was broken. Merlin knows how Blaise somehow talked him into buying one of these contraptions. He'd accepted it was easier to use than communicating through a fireplace. Draco didn't like getting covered in soot every time he had to report back to base anyway.

"She's still a pretty thing, is she?"

"Well I suppose," Draco trailed off. She looked great. So great that it had filled his dreams all night. But that wasn't the point, "I have a job to do anyway! I can't get… involved!"

He heard Blaise's deep chuckle through the phone, "Look mate, I'm not trying to influence you or anything, but Granger's an intelligent girl. I'm assuming she hasn't changed despite the fact she doesn't remember you or her abilities?"

"No she has no idea who I am or who Madam Pince is or the fact that she's a witch."

"Well then. What's wrong with getting to know her a bit?"

Draco sputtered incoherently, "Firstly, I am here to do a job. Gawain would have my head if he found out. Secondly, she's Potter's best friend. If he found out he'd have my head too, maybe worse. Thirdly, it's still Granger. We still can't stand each other-,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Blaise replied smoothly, "You're both more alike than you think. Intelligent, ambitious, passionate, stubborn, witty… Need I go on?"

Draco sighed, lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed, "Blaise, I haven't dated in years. You know what happened with Astoria. And besides, why would I want to date someone who doesn't even know who I am? If I'm honest it feels a little creepy. It's morally wrong."

"Since when have you been moral? Look Draco," Blaise's voice turned scolding now, "Astoria and you just didn't work out. It happens. If you feel that weird about Granger then don't. I just thought it might help you get back into the swing of things. I'm not telling you to marry the girl. Just have a bit of fun for once. I can't remember the last time you were really happy."

Draco rolled his shoulders and moved his right hand to his neck, trying to rub out the distress and tension that had lodged itself in there. Maybe it would be a good thing. He didn't have to take her out or date her seriously. Just flirt a bit. Try and get his Malfoy magic back and working. It'd be completely harmless. In fact it was a brilliant idea now that he thought of it. Once he returned Hermione's memories she'd go back to her life with the weasel and not remember any of their time together.

So why did that thought make his stomach flip with displeasure?

"I can tell by the noise of churning gears coming from your head that you're considering it."

"Oh fuck off. I've got to go now anyway and give Gawain a report."

"Alright mate."

Draco hung up the phone, now moving his other hand to the other side of his neck and rubbing again. He tilted his head, clicking it and groaning. He'd only been here two days and already he was agitated. What had happened to his original plan of finding a nice girl and bringing her back to the hotel for his birthday?

Hermione was a nice girl…

Draco smacked his palm to his forehead. No. No more.

* * *

Hermione had all but skipped into work the morning after her and Draco's date. She sang in the shower, untunefully of course, and even spent a little longer on her appearance than usual. Granted she didn't actually do anything different, she was just more precise when she applied her mascara. She had pinched her cheeks slightly to give her a natural glow and waltzed all the way to work. Even Lisa had commented on it, bringing the girl in for a firm hug. The birdsong fluttered in through the window and warmed Hermione's soul instead of irritating it. Lisa had even made Hermione a cup of tea, something she never did purely because she insisted Hermione made tea better (which Hermione did), and told her to spill the beans.

"I don't think there are any details to spill. We just went for ice cream." Hermione responded bashfully, curling her fingers around her cup.

Lisa took in a deep breath and blew over her cup to cool her drink. The smoke slowly swirled off the top and the aroma travelled around the store, "I know I haven't known you all that long Hermione but you've become a firm friend of mine already. You're smart, strong, brave. I know you won't let any man rail road you. He just seems so… _you_. Heck he's even got a weird name! Imagine if you had children. Their names would either be even more ridiculous or unbelievably boring."

Hermione grinned. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. Maybe once. If she thought really hard. But, no. She was getting a lot of headaches recently when she over thought. It was clearly a sign to stop focusing on what had been and look forward to what was about to be. Hermione thought Draco might be something that could be but she couldn't assume from that first date. Was it even a date? Oh god had she just made out in her head that it was a date? Well, he was coming back today. At least Hermione hoped he was coming back. He hadn't seemed disgusted by her. He had said he'd had fun after all.

She placed her tea on the side, waiting for it to cool slightly. As she went about her duties she continued to glance at the clock. An hour passed, then two, then lunch came and went, and then it was closing time.

He hadn't showed and her tea had gone cold.

* * *

The next day passed in a similar fashion and then it was the weekend and Hermione spent it watching re runs of all her favourite movies. She watched Confessions of a Shopaholic and then angrily threw a book at the television as Hugh Dancy's character was reminding her too much of the blonde. Arrogant and indifferent... and yet there was an underlining feeling of warmth within him. Hermione was lucky that the book was a small paperback and that her television was bulky and strong so it hadn't suffered much damage. Monday rolled around and her eyes fluttered open. Another day at work, only when Hermione woke in the morning she didn't sing, or pay attention to her appearance and she even forgot to eat breakfast. She knew it was too good to be true. She'd probably scared him away with how forward she was.

When she arrived at the shop she pushed the doors open and took a deep breath in. This was her haven. No man could come in-between her and books. Maybe she could get a cat. Hermione had always wanted a cat. A fluffy one. A cat wouldn't demand attention twenty four hours a day. It would be cuddly when it wanted, but vastly independent. Hermione thought she was a bit like that too, so maybe a cat would be the perfect addition to her life.

Hah. That'd show Draco. Hermione and her cat needed no man. Well, her possible cat, she needed to actually buy him or her first. She spoke to Lisa about the idea briefly who praised it, saying they could even buy one of those cat towers for the library so their new feline friend could visit and so with this in mind, Hermione headed to the nearest pet store after the shop closed.

As she pushed the door open the bell above it dinged and several bright, round, yellow and green and blue eyes glanced over in her direction. It was silent for a moment and then the air was filled with a multitude of, _'meooooooooooooow,'_ all in varying pitches.

The sales assistant came over asking if she were looking for a breed in particular but Hermione shook her head, explaining she was just waiting for the right feeling to overcome her. She laughed at how ridiculous she was being. Isn't that what happened in all those romantic comedies she watched? A man and a woman would lock eyes, time would move in slow motion and a piano or a harp or something equally romantic would begin to play an enchanting tune in the background. Was she really going to test this theory of choosing things on a _cat_? She smiled and shook her head at herself. Well, she could try it for now. It might work.

Hermione strolled around the shop, sometimes pausing to lean into the paddock they were being held in so she could offer her hand. Some kittens had recoiled, some had lashed out, and some sniffed curiously but they all blinked up at her, eyes wide, and her heart swelled. Couldn't she get all of them?

The bell dinged again.

"Why Granger isn't this a sight. My poor, bleeding heart. What is it with Gryffindor's and feeling the need to rescue absolutely everything?"

Her whole body stiffened. So he was still in Australia then. Hermione had hoped maybe he'd left the country only because it'd make her feel better about him not showing up at the shop. Was she being irrational? Probably. She'd only just met him and yet she was sulking about the fact he hadn't visited. God she needed to get a grip.

She glanced up at him and waved, "Hi, Draco!" She hoped the bitterness in her eyes wasn't too obvious. He either didn't notice or didn't care as he strode towards her.

"Sorry I haven't been to the shop. I'm here on work and I've had some stuff to sort out."

Of course. She relaxed and smiled to herself. Of course there was a reasonable explanation. She wasn't reassured by the way she was feeling though. Was it normal to feel so much for someone you've just met? Hermione felt like they already had some sort of a connection.

"I don't know," She murmured, turning back towards a small white kitten and nudging its head with her finger, "Do you think I should forgive the mean man?"

Draco snorted, "Mean? Hardly!" He then glanced at the small kitten and smirked at its colouring, "A white cat, Granger? How fitting. You could call him Draco too so you can always remember me and my dashing good looks."

"She's a girl so Draco is hardly an acceptable name, unless you have something you'd like to share," She smirked and raised an eyebrow, gold challenging silver.

"Well," Draco murmured, sauntering up to her, "That's an accusation I'm not going to back down on. I could show you if you need confirmation?"

Hermione felt her face heat up but she maintained eye contact. She wouldn't back down. It was thrilling to have someone stand up to her. Bravery and confidence were traits Hermione had always admired and Draco seemed to ooze them from every inch of him. He grinned wolfishly at her and then waved over the assistant.

"We'll take this one." He gestured to the small white kitten that stood upright when addressed. Hermione cooed softly and reached out to pick her up. She rubbed her nose against the kittens and the fluffy creature pushed her paw against Hermione's cheek. Draco thought Hermione might melt and rolled his eyes at the girl and her pet.

Hermione suddenly snapped back into reality, "Wait, we? Draco what are you doing?" But before she could demand any more he was already strutting over to the counter, fishing through his wallet and pulling out several notes. Her heart swooned. She didn't even question why he was being so nice. Maybe this was just what he was like. She labelled it, 'The Three C's – Cocky, Confident, Caring.'

"Granger, what do we need aside from the cat?" Draco called. She cradled the kitten like a baby and walked over to him. Together they chose a collar, a bed, a dish for food and a giant cat fort for the library. Hermione managed to pay for the rest of the items, but Draco still insisted he didn't need to be paid back for the cat.

"Consider it a thank you for everything." He said, and she wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she smiled anyway.

* * *

How had the night ended like this?

After shopping for and a spoiling a kitten as if it were his own child, Hermione invited him to come back to hers. The way she'd invited him was completely innocent and Draco had accepted before he'd even considered it properly.

So here he was, knelt on the floor trying to work out how to piece together this cat tower. It was all very simple on paper but slotting it together was another story completely. She'd even picked the red one to buy over the green one he had shown her. It seemed even this version of Hermione loved the colour red. Typical Gryffindor's. He desperately wished he could whip out his wand and assemble it that way but she hadn't left the room at any point and so here he was cursing the muggle way of doing things and muttering incoherently.

Hermione was sat on the sofa behind him typing on one of those small muggle computers. The slimmer ones. He knew they had a different name but he hadn't been listening when they were shown how to use them at work. He only knew they did the same thing as the bigger ones only without all the bigness. She was murmuring to herself and then _mmmming_ or _ahhhing_ or _no-I-don't-think-soing. _

Draco finally slotted the last piece onto his tower and stood up to admire his work. He nodded briefly at it, rubbing his hands together as his lips quirked upwards. He mentally scolded himself for being so against the muggle way of constructing the tower earlier. Who knew it was so satisfying to do something without the use of magic?

"What about Alrakis?"

Draco turned to look at her. She wasn't paying attention though. Her brow was pulled down in concentration and she was gnawing her lip. He took a moment to realise she was wearing glasses and wondered how he'd never noticed that before, unless the glasses were a recent thing. She glanced up from the glare of the screen and cocked her head at him, raising her eyebrows shortly after.

"Well?" She questioned again, pushing the glasses up and into her hair.

"What are you doing looking at my constellation?" He asked, walking over to sit beside her on the sofa to see what she was looking at.

Her eyes flickered to him next to her and then back to the screen, "You bought me the cat, Draco."

"I wasn't serious when I said to name it after me."

She turned her head back towards him, studying him briefly. The line of his jaw, the chill in his eyes, "I know. I want to, though. Not after you, but…"

He gazed at her. The muggle Hermione had only met him three times, today included. Surely this proved that if he had been raised differently they would have got on. Blaise was right; they were both similar in some aspects. They were different too, but that was a good thing. Who wanted to be with someone who reflected every single part of them? How refreshing it was to meet someone who both reflected and challenged you all in one breath.

Draco's eyes flickered over to the kitten who was now perched on the highest part of the tower, snoozing. He knew she was going to be the most spoilt cat in the world already, what with Hermione Granger for an owner. "Alrakis isn't very feminine."

"Okay, what's your favourite constellation?" She voiced, fingers poised ready to type.

"Scorpius, but I can assure you there are no stars in that one with a name suitable for your cat either." He closed her internet device and stared up at the ceiling, as if he were seeing the stars through it. "My mother would sit out with me at night and show me all the constellations and tell me their stories so we don't need your machine. There's a few neighbouring constellations. I believe names like 'socks' or 'boots' are commonly used for cats, and there's a constellation near mine called Boötes-,"

"But my cat doesn't have marks around her paws to look like socks!" Hermione pouted, also looking up at her ceiling, imagining.

"Yes that may be a problem… We could always paint her?"

Hermione nudged Draco with her elbow, "Fat chance." She didn't move her elbow away from him afterwards and they both sat their comfortably, revelling in the feeling of a small part of their bodies touching.

"You know, people often call Boötes 'Boo' for short."

Hermione glanced over at Draco and then over to the small kitten who was sat up now, staring at them both with her shocking blue eyes.

"Boo," She whispered, turning her gaze towards him again, "I like it."


	5. Nightclubs and Beaches

Despite having told Blaise a few days ago that he needed to call Gawain to give him a report Draco hadn't. He knew he'd have to say he'd found Hermione and for some reason that didn't sit well with him. Draco had made a few notes on the matter and compiled a list of possible reasons for the disappearance. So far, most of the evidence he had pointed towards a memory charm. She couldn't seem to recall the past well and when she did it brought on a series of headaches. She hadn't divulged any personal information about why she's here. His memory charm theory made sense. The only issue then, is who did this? And why?

Draco's phone rang and he picked it up knowing exactly who was calling.

"Gawain."

"Draco! How's everything going?"

_Lie lie lie. Lie like your life depends on it._

"I still haven't found her yet, Sir." The words tumbled easily from his mouth.

"Ah." Gawain's disappointment flitted through the phone, "Potter's brought in three already. We're keeping them at St. Mungo's until we figure out what is wrong."

"You mean, you don't think it's a memory issue?"

The line went silent. Draco could hit himself. He did actually end up delivering a harsh blow to his knee. How could he be so stupid? Digging himself such a hole? He'd made it so obvious that he knew something. How else would he have come to that conclusion if he hadn't of met her?

"Good call Draco, we hadn't thought of that. Anyway, keep searching. She can't have wandered far off. I can give you her parents last known address if that helps?"

"Yeah," He breathed, relieved he hadn't been caught out, "That might help."

The call ended a few moments later and Draco laid back on his bed, covering his face with his hands. He had just lied. He could get sacked for that. Merlin, if it puts Hermione's life in danger he could get put in Azkaban. Okay, so he'd only be in there for about a week, maybe two, and he'd probably just pay his way out anyway, but this was serious.

What had compelled him to do that?

Deep down he knew it's because he's not ready to give this up yet. Whatever 'this' is. He doesn't want Hermione to remember who he was. She wouldn't look at him twice if they were back in the wizarding world. She was so… _good_. And he wasn't. Well, he never used to be. Draco wasn't entirely sure that he had completely redeemed himself since the war. He knew some people had forgiven him and he knew some people hadn't. He wondered if the Hermione before all this had forgiven him.

Maybe. Maybe not.

* * *

Blaise took a swig of beer whilst Theo attempted to calm his hysterical laughter. All that could be heard is his panting breaths between exclamations of 'Draco?!' and 'Granger?!' Blaise waited patiently for the laughing to subside, rolling his eyes at his friend. After a while of Theo failing to control his chuckling Blaise whacked him over the head with a cushion.

"Oi!"

"Listen to me Theo, I know you think it's mental but I think it's a great idea."

Theo ran his fingers through his hair and stared at Blaise incredulously, "Oh yeah, it's an amazing idea until she remembers him and runs for the hills. No offence Blaise, but this is the fucking stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence there." Blaise muttered, dejectedly.

"What? Did you actually think I'd agree with you on this? They couldn't be more different-,"

"Look I saw her a lot at the Ministry. Our offices are right next to each other. She was so painfully unhappy. Weasel was annoying her all the time about if they were dating or not. They're so incompatible it hurts. They kissed once like what… four years ago? How hasn't he realised that she's clearly not interested? I mean, he's dated other people since, but he still goes back to her. It's pathetic. Draco is a man. He'll challenge her. She's intellectual and sensitive. Weasley's emotional level is equal to an ant. Not even a whole ant. Half an ant. Maybe less than that."

Theo shook his head, "Mate you've got this all wrong. No way. Draco's only just come out of an engagement. He told me he wasn't interested in dating."

Blaise sputtered, "Just?! That was months ago! Astoria's moved on and so should he. They didn't even like each other!"

"I don't know man," Theo shrugged, "Draco seemed pretty cut up about it. He wouldn't come round to dinner for weeks after with me and Daphne because she was there."

They gulped down some more beer and changed channels on the TV. This muggle contraption really was very good. They observed the tiny men on the screen kicking around a small ball for a bit and shouted like hooligans when the teams missed the goal. After they both voiced that muggle sports were shit Blaise's phone rang next to him. He took a glance at it, smirked and let it ring out. Theo glanced over curiously.

"Pansy?"

"Yep." Blaise grinned at his friend, "Just playing hard to get. You know me. How's Daphne? Engagement still going strong?"

Theo's eyes glazed over and he smiled, "Yeah. It's going great."

* * *

Over the next few days Draco was forever popping into the shop. He and Hermione had developed a routine of sorts. He'd pick up a book, buy it, read it that night, go in the next day to discuss it and then buy another. This was the fourth day of their routine and the weekend was nearing. Lisa had put on a machine that played music and was singing a song about drinking from the bottle and swinging Hermione around the store. Draco watched them both with an amused expression.

"I thought this was a book store, not a night club." He called over the music. Hermione span around and walked towards him with a small smile blossoming on her mouth. Lisa wolf whistled behind them and turned the music down. Boo was thankful for this and finally managed to drift off as she napped on top of her tower.

"We're going out tonight, Draco!" Lisa said, "You should come!"

Hermione gave her friend a warning glance and then tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. Lisa came up to the two and nudged Hermione with her elbow, something that did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Yeah," She responded, looking up at him anxiously, "You should come. It'll be fun."

Draco didn't even have to think about it. A chance to get a bit drunk and feel Hermione dancing against him? He'd be an idiot to say no. "I'd love to. Where shall I meet you both?"

Lisa rattled off the address of the bar they were meeting at and he smiled, expressing how much he was looking forward to it. Hermione couldn't help but grin back. Her cheeks hurt so much from smiling recently. It was a nice change compared to how she'd felt when she had arrived in Australia four weeks ago. Over the last two weeks this man had captured her attention and somehow wormed his way into her life, not that she was complaining. Hermione was thoroughly enjoying his company and attention.

Draco turned to leave and Hermione eye's landed on his arse. She stared at it for a moment as he walked away and then caught herself. So did he, as he turned and saw her eyes downcast and wide, a slow blush creeping over her skin. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and he winked, "My favourite colour is green by the way."

* * *

The club was absolutely packed. Draco could not stop staring at Hermione. She'd acknowledged what he'd said about green. She was wearing a dark, forest green sequined dress. The skirt flared out flirtatiously from her waist and stopped mid-thigh. As she spun and danced it rose and fell, the pulsating lights catching each sparkle and illuminating her. Her legs went on and on and on and Draco followed them from the tips of her toes all the way up until they disappeared under the dress. Oh how he wanted to take off that dress.

It was perfectly her. The neckline was high and she clearly felt comfortable and confident in it. She looked classy and elegant. Some of the girls in the club were all tits and arse, but not Granger. She was an incredible combination of sexy and sophisticated. Her hair was pulled up into a ballerina bun, though some wisps had fallen from it as the night went on. Draco loved it. Despite its neatness, it still refused to be tamed. She was untamable. She was fire, burning and glowing. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the atmosphere, but she was uncontainable, her energy was spreading and catching.

Draco had never been more mesmerised in his entire life. He thanked Merlin he was here, on the dance floor, gripping Hermione's petite hips and swaying in time with her. The song changed and bass filled the club. He could feel the vibrations pounding throughout his body and watched as she threw her hands up into the air, turning in Draco's arms. He pulled her flush against him and they moved again. Swaying, grinding, spinning. The vocals of the song kicked in then, deep and seductive. The whole atmosphere was enchanting. He was enchanted. He twisted her back to face him and brought his hands up to her face. She stared up at him with half lidded eyes and he groaned, bringing his mouth towards her neck, testing the waters. Her head tilted and that was all Draco needed. He went in for the attack, kissing and licking and sucking and biting with everything he had. He heard her sigh and melt into him, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him up.

His eyes met hers again. Hermione leaned in and planted her lips firmly on his. She was tracing his lips with her tongue, spreading her fire against him, and he set alight as soon as their mouths opened and his tongue touched hers.

* * *

Hermione Granger was officially freaking out.

Lisa had filled her in on everything that had happened on their night out. She had brought up their kiss by saying, "Oh Jesus it was like porn. The sexiest thing I have ever seen. Jesus Christ," and Hermione had not been able to stop flushing all morning. She couldn't remember how she got back to Lisa's flat, only that she had. She thought she could remember the two of them with their arms around each other singing 'Sweet Caroline' as they wandered into the early hours of the morning. The two of them were currently in Lisa's double bed and Hermione was covering her face with her arms.

"I thought I'd dreamt it! Oh Merlin."

"Hermione, trust me, he looked like he was having an amazing time. He couldn't keep his eyes off you all night. He was constantly by your side. Heck he even picked you up and carried you here when you fell over-," Hermione groaned with embarrassment, "He was completely enamoured by you."

Lisa got up out of bed to open the curtains and prepare for the day whilst Hermione continued to lie there, "I fell? He probably thinks I can't handle my drink."

"Well, you can't." Lisa replied, snorting. "Now get your lazy butt up and get ready. I want to go to the beach!"

Hermione sighed but dragged herself up and into the shower. She could hear Lisa singing 'Sweet Caroline' from the bedroom and giggled, singing the melody back whilst Lisa then took the harmony. As she washed she thought about the kiss. It had been incredible. Her toes tingled just thinking about it and she wiggled them against the floor of the shower. She brought her fingers to her lips, touching them briefly. They didn't feel any different and yet she felt she had changed so much because of it. She rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she was being. She was living up to every stupid romantic stereotype she had seen in the books she'd read and films she'd watched. Of course she wasn't going to physically feel different or look different, though it'd be nice to see a change to show the way she felt internally.

She wondered if Draco felt the same.

* * *

Lisa halted Hermione as they got to the beach insisting they needed the perfect spot. Her eyes flickered around the area until finally she saw it. A perfect space near the waves but not close enough to get caught by the sea every time it rolled in. She looked at the watch on her wrist. Eleven o clock. Lisa smirked to herself. Oh she was a genius. Hermione glanced over at her friend suddenly feeling unsettled by the scheming look on Lisa's face.

"Look, Sophie, Michael and Jack are over there!" She pointed, "Let's go!"

Hermione followed her friend and when they got to their spot, rolled her towel out. Her and Lisa pulled off their summer dresses (as they had cleverly decided to wear their swim suits underneath) and laid back, facing the sun. Hermione flipped her sunglasses down and opened her book whilst Lisa socialised with her friends. She heard Jack greet her and she sat up briefly to wave, before returning to her book. Jack attempted to whisper quietly to Lisa about Hermione and the latter rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. Jack had asked her out a few times now and then moaned to Lisa about it and each time Hermione overheard. Jack was an intelligent guy but just a bit too self absorbed for her liking.

But then Draco seemed self absorbed too. Huh. Maybe she just liked him better.

A shadow suddenly crawled in and she felt a wave of disappointment crash over her. Hermione loved her days at the beach with Lisa, she didn't want to have to go home because of some stupid cloud. She glanced around her and noticed the shadow only covered her spot. Hermione huffed and sat up ready to move into the sun when she heard Lisa's voice exclaim, "DRACOOOOOOO!"

Hermione wanted to dig herself a hole in the sand and bury herself in it. How didn't she realise Lisa would hatch a scheme such as this. "Hi Draco," She said and then turned to Lisa, pulling her close before whispering, "I am going to get you for this. Mark my words."

Lisa simply shrugged her off and chucked a bit of sand in her direction before turning back to her friends. Hermione shook her head, exasperated, and tilted her head up to see Draco who grinning wildly at her.

"Nice swimming costume," He murmured and she could feel his eyes drinking her in even though he was wearing sunglasses.

"I'd say the same for you but you're in long sleeves once again." She said, frowning as he held his hand out to her and helped her up. "Do you ever wear anything with short sleeves?"

He suddenly looked uncomfortable, pulling at the t-shirt around his neck. She watched, confused, as he glanced around the area. Hermione bent down to collect her towel and then turned to him, taking her hand in his squeezing it gently. Hermione made her excuses to Lisa who seemed all too keen to get rid of them and off the two walked.

Draco didn't say anything as he lead her away from her friends, instead he was a man on a mission. She didn't mind though and she took in the scenery as they walked. The beaches were beautiful, vast golden white sand surrounded them and the sea glittered in the sunlight. It looked so cool and inviting and she could not wait to wade in it for a bit later. If there was anything Hermione enjoyed it was the sea. She'd always loved swimming. It was much nicer than the beaches in England. She could remember them being stoney and the water being a strange murky colour.

Draco let go of her hand suddenly and sat on the edge of a small ledge of rock. He jumped off and disappeared downwards. She ran over to the edge, worried, until she saw him at the bottom of a cove. He looked up at her and smiled, holding his hands out. She smiled too and chucked her towel down before sliding off the edge too and into his arms. She felt safe with his arms wrapped around her and all to soon he lowered her to the floor. She felt cold from the loss of contact and pouted playfully at him. He smiled back at her, flicking her nose with his finger.

"I just thought we should go somewhere a bit more private. It is hot and I'm sick of wearing long sleeves just… please don't question me about what you're going to see." He said. His eyes were sincere and soft. She nodded quickly and walked past him, laying her towel out again. She could hear the rustle of fabric behind her as she sat down on her towel and then turned to face him.

Draco was covered in scars. Long, thick and dark against his pale skin. Her mouth fell open and she could feel her mind stop. She couldn't even think about what she was seeing just that she was seeing it. He had a few scattered along his abdomen and then one long one on the right side of his hip. It looked jagged and uneven. She assumed this was due to it not being healed correctly. There were more on his chest, small circles and slices where it looked like he'd be stabbed and then cut open. His shoulders were fairly unmarked and she couldn't see his back but what caught her eye the most was a dark mark on his forearm.

He sat on the towel next to her and took her hand in his pulling her back to lie back with him. She turned over on her stomach and reached out to hold his other hand with the mark on in a gesture she hoped seemed innocent.

"I know you're trying to see it better."

She flushed but didn't let go hoping he wouldn't pull away from her. He didn't and so she continued to study it. It looked sinister; the way the snake came out from the skull's mouth and curled itself around the head of it. She didn't think it was a very attractive tattoo. Lisa had a few that she'd seen but they were all very petite and feminine aside from her first one which she considered a mistake. Maybe this was too. She stroked her thumb against it and Draco's arm tensed. It was bold and garish against his pale skin and for some reason it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Granger," He warned.

"I've never told you my last name." She questioned, looking up at him. "Lisa's got a few tattoo's. She has one she hates though. Her first one. It's an eagle on her lower back. She's part American so she thought it would be a good idea to honour her heritage. She hates it though. I'm not saying you hate this... sorry. Oh God I just implied you hated your own tattoo. Do you like it? I mean, of course you do-,"

"I don't actually." He stiffened against her as she touched it softly before muttering, "And about your last name, Lisa told me."

Hermione fell silent. Draco longed to hear her voice again, happy and carefree. He should have kept his top on. He didn't realise she'd feel this despondent about his scars. She had them too… but then she didn't seem to realise that. He glanced down at where mudblood was etched on to her arm. It was in exactly the same place as his mark was. How ironic.

"Tell me about yourself." She murmured, letting go of his tattooed arm and snuggling into his side. He brought his other arm around her, folding her against him and nuzzling his nose against the top of her head. Gone was the uncomfortable feeling in Hermione's stomach. It had now been replaced by a soft fluttering. How she loved being so close to him.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. I'm twenty-two. My father owns a medicine company. My mother is a socialite. She likes to organise parties. I'm from Wiltshire. I'm an only child. I'm here on work. I think you're beauti-,"

She blushed, "No Draco. Not stuff like that. Tell me the little things about you."

Draco paused not knowing what to say. Who was he really, under the surface? Behind the death eater façade he had put on as a child. Behind the Auror and good man he tried to be now. Behind the pureblood heir who just wanted to make his family proud. Who was he really?

"I'm just a guy that made a lot of bad choices in my life," He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, leaving his arm with the mark to rest above his head, his other still tucked protectively around Hermione. His fingers were lazily drawing patterns against her back, "When I was younger I got into a lot a trouble with all the wrong people. All I have ever really wanted is to make my family proud. I love my parents. But they raised me with certain ideals that we shouldn't of had but it was all they knew and so in turn it was all I knew. I joined a… gang at sixteen and got this stupid tattoo because of it. I nearly went to prison. I'm trying to sort my life out but I still don't really know what I'm doing."

Hermione remained silent for a moment, thinking over everything he had said. She rolled on to her stomach and ended up flush against him. She tried to ignore this. It was all he could think about.

"Parents are programmed to love their children and be proud of them," She frowned, "That comes naturally. I'm an only child too. My parents are dentists. I went to school, was the top of all my classes but I…" she trailed off, closing her eyes against the pain that was pulsing from behind them, "I think I dropped out. It's all so fuzzy now. School was so long ago. I know people used to tease me for being intelligent. I think that's probably why I left. I came here for a fresh start. I don't think anyone really knows what they're doing, Draco."

Draco similarly also stored the information in his head. Yes. It definitely sounded like the work of a memory charm. He turned his face towards her, "Any boyfriends?"

"I don't think so. Maybe one. But… it didn't feel like this. I thought it did. But I'm not sure anymore. You?"

"Boyfriends?" He responded, smirking. Draco was secretly celebrating the fact that even though she did remember Weasley to some extent, it didn't compare to him.

"No. You know what I mean."

"I was engaged once. A few months ago. My parents arranged it. She was a lovely girl. I thought I loved her for a while but it just didn't work out. We tried to make a go of it but everyone could see we were unhappy. I think she fell in love with someone else. I was annoyed but now…" He trailed off, looking up to the sky and letting the warmth soak his skin. He could feel one of Hermione's fingers delicately tracing the skin of one of his scars. A scar, ironically, that she had given him in one of the many battles leading up to the final clash at Hogwarts.

"But now?" She repeated softly, her fingers never leaving his skin.

His lips parted and he sucked in all the Gryffindor courage he could muster, "But now I've realised I didn't even like her. Because it never felt like this."


	6. Magic

Draco sprinted after Hermione down to the shore. The day was nearing its end and the two of them were making the most of the light they had left. Hermione was thankful for the Australian weather and the long days. Being able to spend all day by Draco's side was such a pleasure. She had never felt so close to someone before.

The sand soared into the air as the two tumbled towards the ocean, their laughter filling the cove and echoing all around them. This was absolutely exhilarating. Hermione felt her heart pounding against her ribs and the wind brushing against her face, blowing her hair behind her. Her skin was burning and she was so close to the sea now that she could taste the salt on her tongue.

She turned her head to see how far Draco was behind her and slowed, seeing that he had vanished. Her feet came to a halt as she turned to search the cove. Where had he gone? Her ankles were submerged in the sea and the waves crashed against her legs, just hitting her calves. Her breaths were fast and shallow, heart still erratic against her ribcage. Alarm filled her whole being.

Hermione was sure he was just behind her. She had heard him.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and she was lifted her up over someone's shoulder. She squealed and wriggled in her kidnapper's arms, struggling for breath. She reached her arms down to hit the person but stopped when she saw pale skin adorned by long, thick scars. Hermione sighed and relaxed, giggling, knowing who it was before he spoke.

"Stop moving, wench!" Draco said, reaching up and hitting her behind. She yelped before reaching down again and hitting his behind too. She heard him growl and then he murmured, "Oh now you've asked for it."

Then Hermione was falling and she couldn't register what was happening until it was too late. The water crashed around her as she sunk down into the sea. She sputtered and kicked her legs to push herself up to the surface and broke through, taking in deep gasping breaths. She was gasping for air, glaring over at Draco who was bent over in hysterical laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him and pretended she hadn't recovered from the dunking. Hermione wasn't a great actress, but the more she coughed and spluttered the more worried Draco became. He glided over to her and rubbed his hand on her back patting it, trying to get the water out of her lungs.

Hermione took her opportunity and pounced. She leaped up and pushed his head under water. Draco struggled against her hand and reached out in the water, his arms found her waist and encircled it. She stilled at his proximity and stopped laughing. Her grip on his head loosened and he rose from the sea ever so slightly before stopping above the fabric of her bikini bottoms, brushing his lips over her lower stomach. The muscles there clenched and once again it was Hermione struggling to escape. Draco was completely unaffected by Hermione's fidgeting and glanced up at her, watching as she chewed her bottom lip. He felt her fingers clench around his shoulders as she feebly attempted to fight him off. He chuckled against her skin and placed one lingering kiss next to her belly button before rising.

Was he going to kiss her again? The tips of Hermione's ears warmed with nervousness, embarrassment and excitement. She had been drunk the last time they kissed. What if it had been sloppy? She thought about the way their mouths had moulded together, their tongues tentatively exploring the other's. Had he enjoyed it? Did he even want to do it again? She stole at glance up at his face and saw he was staring down at her, his head cocked to the side curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered. Her cheeks went red and he chuckled, watching the blush spread down her neck and to her chest, "Oh I think I can guess."

He pulled her against him and leaned in slowly, judging her reaction. Her eyes flickered for a moment as she pondered her options. She felt one of his arms come up from her waist to hold her head, fingers brushing against a spot on her neck that caused a shiver to surge throughout her body.

"Draco…" She murmured, ready to explain she was confused by how she felt but he swooped in quickly and caught her lips with his.

Her shoulders relaxed, her head tilted up to meet his, her fingers inched up his torso scratching the skin behind his light blonde chest hair and her mouth sighed into his. The kiss was soft, slow and seductive; their heads moving this way and that to properly feel every inch of the other's lips. He caught her bottom lip in his mouth and bit down, his body heat surging when he heard her moan quietly. Draco knew it was impossible to feel sound, but he felt that. It resonated within him and sent a slow thump of desire through his veins. He could feel her moans and sighs as they fell from her lips to caress his cheeks and trail down his chest. He could feel the glow of her aura folding itself into his.

Hermione felt this warmth too, spreading over her body and then into it. She could feel his power flowing through her blood, in every breath she took, in every bone and muscle as they moved and flexed against him. She felt the warmth enclose around all these things and she felt protected.

_If magic existed_, she thought, _then this would be it in its purest form_. No, scratch that. Magic _did_ exist and it had come to her in the shape of Draco Malfoy.

His hands fell from her neck to find hers and he entwined their fingers together. The kiss ended and they studied each other briefly knowing something had changed between them now. No matter what happened the two of them knew they would never forget this moment. They had created their own magic. In a world that Draco had once hated, he felt whole. In a place filled with people he had once thought were filthy, he saw such beauty.

Draco never thought of magic as a feeling before. He thought of it as the literal thing it was in his world. That it existed. That it gave power. That it was something muggle's didn't have. That day, however, Draco discovered a type of magic entirely unique and so much rarer.

So Draco did the first thing he could think of when faced with such a thing. He took Hermione home, gave her a chaste kiss goodnight and then mentally and emotionally ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Hermione had an extremely lazy Sunday. She held her diary in her hand and a pen in the other considering what more she needed to add to her list of '**Strange things Draco has said/done**.' She knew there was something about him that he was keeping hidden and, Hermione being Hermione, needed to figure it out. So far it looked like this:

**Saying the phrase, 'Merlin.' Honestly, who does that?**

**The whole does he have a big ego or tragic story due to his name thing. Hah. He probably has both.**

**Saying his father makes 'potions.'**

**Calling me Granger. Lisa could have told him… I suppose. Okay maybe that isn't a valid point.**

**Calling me a Gryffindor. What on Earth is a Gryffindor?**

**Calling my laptop a machine. **

**He stares at the radio strangely too sometimes.**

**The way he suddenly disappeared at the beach when he was chasing me and then reappeared. That's just not possible. **

**He'd been in an arranged marriage! Talk about medieval.**

**The scars? The tattoo. The joining a gang at sixteen.**

**Him all but abandoning me after our second kiss. **

It wasn't a lot to go on nor did it really tell her much. Maybe he just came from one of those really upper class families. That would explain the marriage that never happened and the name and the ego. But then, he'd had a rough upbringing. No one was covered in that many injuries if they had a normal childhood. Something just wasn't sitting right. Why would a man, who came from an affluent background, seem to carry so much suffering with him?

She shut the book with a snap and placed it on her dresser. She'd still not known him very long. Maybe Draco was just a careful person. It made sense for her to not know everything about him yet. It excited her. There was still so much more to learn. To find out. She couldn't wait to explore him more and find out his favourite foods, favourite colours, favourite animals, favourite childhood memory...

Hermione wondered if she'd see him again soon. Maybe he'd need a day or two to clear his head. He had seemed distressed over the kiss. She frowned. Maybe he regretted it? She felt a pawing against her leg that distracted her thoughts from drifting further and pushed herself up on her elbows. Boo blinked at her once and then squeaked.

"Alright alright, breakfast time," Hermione muttered, reaching out to scratch the space in between Boo's ears. Boo purred in contentment and Hermione smiled. Surely this little kitten living with her gave her enough proof of Draco's feelings – even if he was somewhat confused by them.

* * *

"Woah woah woah slow down Draco!" Blaise yelled through the phone, "Stop. Deep breaths. Merlin, what's happened?"

Draco rubbed his face with his hand and groaned, unaware that Blaise had him on speakerphone. Theo rolled his eyes and went to say something but Blaise held his finger up, glaring.

"I kissed her. Twice. I've told her about me, about my life, not the details obviously. She doesn't know I'm a wizard or anything about magic yet. How can I tell her now? How can I even bring her back now? Surely I need to distance myself. For fuck's sake Blaise this was such a stupid idea. This is Granger. She's too trusting. I can tell she likes me-,"

"And why's that a big deal Draco? So what if she likes you."

The line went silent for a moment. Theo came to sit by Blaise, intrigued by whatever Draco might say. Blaise picked up a pen and paper and wrote a note on it quickly, sliding it over to Theo. _'You owe me ten galleons. Told you they'd kiss didn't I?' _

Theo snatched the paper from the desk, the pen off Blaise and scribbled his own message back, _'And I told you that Draco would freak out about it because deep down he knows it's creepy to get with a girl who used to hate his guts, and then became indifferent to him. We're even, asshole.'_

Blaise received the message and pouted, bringing his hand to his heart and clutching it dramatically, "Oh Theo you wound me!" He muttered.

"It's a big deal," Draco interrupted, "Because… Hang on a minute did you just say Theo? For fucks sake am I on speaker? You've got to stop doing this Blaise!"

"Oh shut up," Blaise groaned, "Stop whining. We're your best friends and we'll be unbiased because we both have completely different ideas on the situation."

"I suppose," Draco sighed, "So I kissed her. She was looking up at me with these big, beautiful eyes that were just screaming for me to take her home and I just felt so… I can't even explain it. Merlin, she's amazing. But, oh I just feel like a creep. I'm going to tell her everything."

"Hold up Draco, what?! No don't tell her anything!" Blaise yelled.

Theo shook his head at his friend, "Why are you encouraging this? It's Hermione Granger! Yes the war is over now and people are building bridges, but there's too much bad blood between her and him. Draco you're right, you should tell her the truth. What you should do, actually, is your job. Get her to come to the UK and get her memories back. If she somehow wants anything to do with you after you've betrayed her trust like this, _then_ give it a go. The girl you're seeing, dating, whatever, that's not Hermione."

"It is," Draco muttered, his voice finding it hard to break through, "She's still the same. She just doesn't remember her past."

"Is she the same? Really? The way she's acting with you now is not the same as the way she used to when she knew you. She's acting the way she would if she were with Harry and Ron. If she did suddenly remember, do you think she'd be happily kissing you? I thought you were intelligent Draco."

The line went silent for a long time. The two boys thought that Draco had hung up on them but as they waited they could hear his strained breaths and the soft yet frustrated, 'fuck' he muttered. Theo felt bad for his friend but he couldn't not air his views on the matter. This whole situation was messed up. Trust Draco to finally find some goodness in his life in an impossible situation.

"I don't know what to do," Draco sighed, "It's not like I'm in love with her or anything but I've really gotten to know her these past weeks. She's everything I admire in a woman. I _know_ that if I had been brought up differently that this could have happened naturally. We get on so well. I know it's wrong to have… feelings for her, but I do. I don't want to bring her back to the UK-,"

"So what then? You're going to stay there with her." The line went silent again and Theo's eyes widened, "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Look Theo it's easy for you. You have Daphne. You both love each other. Blaise is happy playing the field. You both have a person… or people in your case Blaise, that complete you. It's early stages right now, but that's how I feel about Granger. Whole. I know she feels similarly amd I know that the Granger we went to school with is still there. I know that she can remember. She looks at me sometimes and I can see it. I can see that she's trying to work out why she feels like she's met me before. I think it's a risk I need to take. I had hoped you'd both understand."

"We do Draco," Blaise finally spoke, giving Theo a warning glance, "If you want to pursue this then do. This could be it for you Draco."

They heard his dejected sigh over the other side of the phone as he mulled over Theo's words. "I suppose we'll see. I have to go."

The line went dead and Blaise hit Theo with the closest thing to him, a pillow. Theo simply glared at him and stormed off, knowing that this would only end badly.

* * *

Hermione arrived at work the next morning ten minutes late, Boo trailing in lazily behind her. She apologised to Lisa and insisted that she could stay ten minutes later to make up the time but Lisa simply laughed and waved her off. The two filled each other on their weekends though Hermione gave Lisa a very vague version of what had conspired between her and Draco on the beach. She wanted to keep it to herself for a while. Lisa gave her a pointed look but didn't press anymore, enjoying seeing Hermione so happy.

"Oh, something arrived for you anyway." Lisa said, smirking, "It's in the staff room."

Hermione sprinted to the room, leaving Boo staring after her. Her cat let out a tiny meow towards the direction Hermione had vanished in and then turned, climbing on top of her tower to eye up a small owl perched outside. Lisa noticed it too. _Huh_, she thought, _an owl during the day?_

In the staff room Hermione was completely baffled. In front of her stood a tall orchid, already in bloom and pure white. She reached her hand out to touch the soft petals of the plant and a shy smile appeared on her face. No one had ever bought her flowers before. Her eyes trailed down the stem and past the pot it was in, landing on a small envelope. Her fingers sliced through it quickly and clutched the card. Her lips stretched apart into a wide grin as she took in the words. Such lovely words.

_Hermione,_

_This weekend was magical. I would like the opportunity to take you out properly. I would call you a wicked witch but I'm not quite sure that you're wicked at all. _

_I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight._

_Draco._

_P.S. Don't worry if you forget to water the flowers. I can assure you that the petals will not falter. Until tomorrow._


	7. Harry

"Right we're going to do this my way. I will go to the store and find Hermione and then we'll bring her back. I just need you to calm down and trust me."

"No! We need to go in there now and get her. This has gone on for too long. I told you we shouldn't have let Malfoy get her. It's been five weeks since she went on holiday, three weeks since he went to get her and what progress has actually been made? Fuck all."

"Look, I know you're upset. She's my best friend too. But we're here now. We'll find her. We just need to tread carefully."

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned all night, dreams still filled with a silver-haired boy. Now that she'd met Draco she realised the boy that came to her at night looked a lot like him. They had the same cold eyes and piercing stare only this boy seemed far more withdrawn than the Draco she knew. He seemed like he was holding back. The boy in her dreams was cold. He never smiled at Hermione or gazed at her with adoration and pride. He hardly even looked at her at all. He seemed to look through her.

A few of the dreams stayed with her long after she woke up. The boy who looked like Draco had compared her to mud. The scene had swirled and changed to one where she slapped him. Draco, a little older now, surrounded by burning tents, telling her to leave and then calling her hair bushy. Draco being turned into a ferret and her feeling… concerned. Hermione, walking down a grand staircase in a light blue dress and Draco gazing at her in shock.

She shook her head and brought her fingers up to rub her temples. Clearly, now that she had met someone with white-blonde hair her dreams were just putting his face into a place where his physical appearance was similar. It's not like these things had actually happened.

She glanced over at her diary and opened it to her list anyway, adding the things she could remember from her dreams to it. Then she hopped out of bed to feed Boo and get ready for work. Today was the day Draco would take her out on their first proper date. Excited was an understatement. In the shower she made sure to use conditioner, something she often skipped if she didn't have a lot of time, as it helped smooth the frizz from her hair. She even opened a new bottle of body wash that she hoped would make her smell of cherries, a snack she sometimes saw Draco eating until it would stain his lips red. She would laugh, saying he looked like a vampire. He would shake his head, quirk an eyebrow and respond, "You have no idea."

Eight o clock could not come around sooner.

* * *

"So where's he taking you then?" Lisa asked, smiling at her anxious friend.

Hermione frowned, thinking for a moment before shrugging, "I've no clue. He just said to be ready at eight."

"What are you going to wear?!" Lisa questioned and Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, shaking her head and chuckling softly.

"Lisa, clothing is the least of my concerns. He's going to like me for me, not my outfit choices. You sound just like Lavender."

"Who?"

Hermione halted for a moment, a book still in her hand waiting to be pushed into its rightful spot on the shelf. She tilted her head in thought and winced as a headache came crashing to the forefront of her brain. Her grip faltered for a moment and the book fell to the floor with a resounding bang that echoed throughout the room.

"Hermione?" Lisa murmured, reaching out to grasp her friend's shoulder. Hermione flinched and recoiled from her friend, bringing her hands up to clutch her forehead.

"Something's wrong," Hermione muttered over and over, sinking to the floor her head shaking back and forth frantically as if to force the headache and unwelcome thoughts from her mind. She thought of a girl with long, blonde hair that fell in gentle waves down her back. She thought of the girl having strong, brown eyes that sat perfectly on her porcelain face.

Hermione thought of the girl lying motionless on the floor, neck coated with a dark, ruby-red substance that was thick and vibrant against her shocking white skin. There was mud splattered across the girls body from where she had been pushed into the ground and her clothes were torn in places that made Hermione cringe with disgust. Her head swam and she could feel bile rising from her throat. She registered the sound of being slapped before she felt it but when the pain came it shocked her into stillness. Hermione could hear Lisa's voice in the distance, despite the girl being right next to her.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong? Are you unwell?" Lisa questioned desperately. She reached out to pull Hermione up, slinging the girl's arm around her shoulders. Slowly, she walked her friend into the staff room and placed her into a chair. Hermione reached up and wiped the side of her mouth even though she hadn't been sick and rubbed her face with her hands. Lisa grabbed Hermione's bottle of water from her bag, unscrewed the lid and held it to Hermione's lips, encouraging her to drink.

The bell dinged and Lisa glanced out the window on the door to see who had walked in. It wasn't Draco or anyone else she knew. There was a man who was flicking through a book on dragons and as he didn't seem to need any immediate help she stayed put, softly rubbing circles on Hermione's back. After a while Hermione stopped shaking and her breathing became even once more.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

Hermione blinked up at Lisa. Her face was blank and her mouth opened slightly to form the beginnings of a sentence but no sound came out. Lisa debated calling an ambulance for a moment but decided that might be a bit extreme. Hermione coughed, tongue darting out to wet her mouth and then she began to speak. Her voice was hoarse and unrecognisable as her own, "No. No I'm fine. Sorry."

"Who's Lavender?" Lisa asked, wondering if something had happened to the girl to bring out such a terrible reaction from Hermione. The brunette shook her head and Lisa sighed. She didn't know much about Hermione's background. She had been inconsolable when she had shown up at the shop for the first time but hadn't mentioned where she had come from or why, just that she needed a job and a place to stay. Lisa had offered her one on the spot and told her about some flats that were being let out by her friend Jack close by. She'd never pried any further, waiting for Hermione to trust her enough to tell her. She knew that day would come soon. Things were escalating and so much was going on in Hermione's life, Lisa knew she'd need someone to talk to eventually and she also knew that she would make herself ready and available as soon as her friend needed her.

"Can I stay in here for a bit? I'll be out in a minute." Hermione murmured, her voice cracking.

"Sure. Look why don't I close the shop for the day and we'll head back to yours to get you ready?"

Hermione nodded briefly and gave her friend a small smile. As Lisa left she laid her forehead down on the desk in the staff room and promptly fell asleep, forgetting all about Lavender and her bloodied skin. The memory vanished and it was as if Hermione had never remembered it. She dreamt about Draco again being chased by an invisible boy throwing snowballs at him.

"Hello, sorry Sir but we're shutting for the day." Lisa called, shutting the staff room door behind her and making her way over.

The man turned around to face Lisa and frowned, shaking his head and pointing towards a piece of paper on a string that was stuck to the window in the front door, "No the sign specifically says you don't shut until four. It's only two."

Lisa crossed her arms defiantly and narrowed her eyes at the man, "Not that it's any of your business but my colleague is unwell. I'm taking her home."

The man raked his fingers through his hair, pulling a few tufts out in the process. His green eyes flashed with worry as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He then shut his book sharply and returned it to the shelf. "Is she okay?"

Lisa's glare only got stronger, her posture straightening itself out trying to make her look taller and more intimidating, "That's hardly a stranger's business to know."

"I'm not a stranger," He responded, "My name is Harry. We went to school together. Hermione is my best friend. She told us she was going on holiday and then vanished. We're concerned. We've come to get her and bring her home."

"We?" Lisa questioned noting that he was the only person in the shop. She took in his appearance. The man had scruffy brown hair, inquisitive green eyes, was skinny but tall and well dressed. His posture was slightly slumped and his eyes continued to flicker towards the staff room door. Lisa crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, holding her hand out to stop him when he attempted to walk towards where Hermione was hidden.

"Her boyfriend's here as well."

Lisa sputtered incoherently and laughed, "He's getting a bit ahead of himself! It's only their first date tonight!"

It is Harry's turn to laugh now, "Their first date was four years ago! Ron's not taking her out tonight anyway. She doesn't know he's here. They're forever on and off, though it's only a matter of time before they give things a try proper-,"

"Ron?" Lisa interrupted the brunette. "I don't know a Ron. I'm talking about Draco."

Harry's laughter stopped suddenly, his mouth opening and closing in shock. His arms are tensed by his sides. His otherwise handsome face becomes marred by an aggressive looking scowl and he stormed out, fists clenched to his sides. Lisa stayed where she was, watching him go and wincing at the door slamming behind him. She quickly moved towards the door and turns the open sign to closed. She glanced out of the window to make sure Harry was out of sight before she getting Hermione.

Lisa can't shake the strange feeling that something wasn't right for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harry apparated to Gawain Robards office as soon as he is out of sight. He ordered Ron to stay at the hotel they've checked into as he knows Ron's temper would be far worse than his if he found out. He could have laughed if it hadn't of been so cruel. Surely it had to be a joke. Draco Malfoy, the most cowardly, evil, pathetic bully taking their Hermione out on a date? This was ridiculous. Maybe it was a joke. Harry wouldn't put it past him, taking Hermione out for a twisted form of revenge. Maybe Draco thought if he dated the muggle born girl he had taunted for years that the wizarding world would finally embrace him with open arms.

No. No way. Harry was going to put a stop to this immediately. How dare he. How dare Draco take advantage of his best friend when she couldn't remember everything he had put her through? Harry couldn't believe that Draco had originally had the nerve to say that him going to get Hermione was 'conflict of interest.' Well, this certainly was a conflict of interest now. Harry was going to make damn sure Draco never worked in the ministry again.

"Harry," Gawain greeted, standing from his chair, "What seems to be the issue."

"I hope you're happy," Harry said, his voice eerily calm, "I hope you think you're clever for sending Draco Malfoy of all people to get Hermione, because you've all but ruined her life now."

Gawain stared at the young Auror in shock, "I think you're being a bit extreme-,"

"EXTREME?! I'll show you extreme! Draco's lied to you. He's found her alright. He's taking her out on a DATE. I bet he found her the second he got there and had conjured up some sick scheme to get back at us. I want him dismissed from the case now. I want him fired. I want him gone."

The two stood there for a moment. Harry wasn't even concerned that he had just crossed a line. He didn't care that he'd insulted his boss. Hermione could be in danger. Harry was red in the face, arms shaking with anger. The lights in the room flickered and Gawain raised his hand to Harry to remind him of his place.

"Mr. Potter," Gawain said, "Let me be very frank with you. Draco is one of our most skilled Auror's. He is on par with you. From what you have just told me I am assuming that Draco has recently found Miss Granger and, in an attempt to get close to her, is taking her out. I hope you realise how damaging it would be for the girl if Draco were just to show up and drag her away not just for her, but any friends she's made out there. You were able to find, isolate and render unconscious the six witches and wizards you have brought back and while Draco is taking a little longer than I hoped, I believe he is trying to bring her back in a way that will be the least damaging for all parties involved. If you dare raise your voice to me again like that I will have you taken off this mission. You have been warned."

"But-,"

"You have been warned, Harry."

Harry nodded once, uttering a small 'sorry' and turned, apparating back to the hotel. Ron rose from the sofa where he was watching a muggle music channel and asked if Harry was alright. Harry contemplated telling Ron what was wrong but decided that now was not the right time. He simply told his friend that everything was fine and walked down to reception, charming the young receptionist into telling him if Malfoy was staying in the hotel. Unluckily, he wasn't and Harry had hit his fist against her desk in anger, before storming back to his room.

He would find Malfoy by the end of the night and he would make sure that he understood that Hermione's safety and happiness came first.

* * *

It just so happened that earlier that day, before Harry's trip to the Ministry, that Draco had called Gawain to tell him of his progress. It was awfully lucky really, because had Harry of gotten to Gawain before Draco, the latter would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Auror Robards speaking,"

"Gawain, its Draco. Just calling to tell you that I have recently located Hermione Granger. I have decided that to bring her back as successfully as possible I'll need to get close to her. She's made friends here and so I want her departure from Australia to seem as normal as possible. I plan to charm her into thinking I am... interested in her and then use that to convince her to move back to England. Then I'll bring her into the Ministry and everything can go back to normal."

"Marvellous, Draco. While this will take a little longer than I had hoped I am glad to see you thinking about this from everyone's point of view. After all, we don't want muggle's popping up asking questions about their missing friends. I'm impressed. This is something Potter hasn't considered."

Draco smiled to himself. Not only had he won more time with Hermione but he had also bested Potter. Oh, this day was turning out amazingly. He cleared his throat to speak again, "Just a quick question though Sir, have we confirmed if the issue is with the memory? And if so, how are we restoring it?"

"Yes Draco your hunch was right, it is a memory issue. Unfortunately, as we don't know the spells that have been used, we've been unsure about performing any specific counter curse. However we know that a lot of memory charms, like obliviate for example, can be broken when a lot of stress is put on the person which brings repressed memories back into their conscious mind."

Draco thought back to a case he'd studied during his training involving Bertha Jorkings. Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew had broken a memory charm placed on her by Barty Crouch Senior and extracted information from her about the whereabouts of Crouch's son using the cruciatus cruse. Draco's voice when he next spoke was slightly higher than usual.

"Do you mean to say that you are going to torture these people?"

"Of course not, Draco. You are aware of Legilimens?" Draco confirmed this and Gawain continued on, "I'll give you an example. Matilda Edwardson was found a few days ago. Harry went to all her friends and family and collected memories from them involving Matilda and her life. Then, using the spell Legilimens, we have projected these memories into her mind which sends it into overdrive as it attempts to connect all these faces, names and feelings that she already knows. It's a tiring task for both Auror and magical folk, but it works. Most of the witches and wizards have admitted when they've gotten their memories back that they were getting recurring dreams of their original lives anyway."

"So they do remember their time as a muggle?"

"Not exactly. They remember that throughout their period as a muggle that their old life was coming to them in some form or other but aside from that none of them can give us details," Gawain said. Draco sighed. So Hermione wouldn't remember him after this. She wouldn't remember the time they'd spent together. He wasn't particularly surprised. He wasn't that Draco thought life was constantly out to get him but some luck would be nice, for once.

"And do they know who did it?"

Gawain chuckled, "That is another story entirely."


	8. First Dates

Hermione's eyes wearily blinked open. She could hear Lisa calling her name and she yawned softly, sitting upright taking in her surroundings. She was sat in the office, arms still crossed on the desk where her head had rested. She registered her sleepiness and then awoke suddenly, embarrassed.

"Oh gosh. Did I fall asleep? Lisa I'm so sorry." Hermione jumped up out of the chair and ran past Lisa out to the front of the store, picking up a pile of books and quickly searching for their homes. Lisa stared after her friend confused but followed her out of the staff room, watching as she rushed around the shop singing silently to herself. Lisa walked over to the aisle they had been down earlier and picked up the book Hermione had dropped, sliding it into place.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Lisa questioned, striding over to her friend and taking half the books from her so she could help stack, "I shut the shop because you seemed upset."

"Upset?" Hermione responded, frowning, "No I feel fine. Nervous and excited for tonight, but not upset," Lisa nodded and pushed another few books into the shelf. She wondered if she should bring up Hermione's breakdown but held her tongue. Lisa decided that if she didn't remind Hermione of it, Hermione wouldn't get upset again. Surely it was a win win situation all round? She still found it strange, however, that Hermione was perfectly fine now compared to how she was earlier.

"Well I've closed up early anyway. Figured we could go back to yours and get you pampered for tonight."

Hermione smiled at her friend and nodded enthusiastically, "That sounds like a lot of fun, actually."

* * *

As soon as Hermione stepped into her flat Lisa ran into her bathroom to run her a bath. She filled it with jasmine and peppermint and bubbles covered every inch of the surface. She ushered Hermione into the room insisting she spent as least an hour in their pampering herself. Hermione moaned in contentment as she slipped into the water's welcoming heat, running her fingers through her hair and dipping her head back into the inviting liquid. The smell was fresh and exotic, making her head swim as a slow smile stretched across her face. She knew why Lisa had chosen this specific bubble bath. The two scents were aphrodisiacs. Hermione felt herself becoming more and more relaxed as she let the bubbles sink into her skin. She knew it was way too soon for anything intimate to happen between her and Draco. They had only known each other three weeks! But she wouldn't complain if he were affected by her and the scent. Hermione would welcome it, actually, deciding for once in her life she should push the boat out a little.

She rubbed the bubbles into her skin some more and lifted one leg out of the tub, lathering it carefully. It was a lovely warm day and she knew the heat would not falter by the time Draco picked her up so she had decided to wear a dress. This meant, however, making sure her legs were smooth and silky. She picked up the razor next to her and carefully dragged it in neat lines across her skin. For once Hermione really enjoyed the process of getting ready. Maybe it was because she was so excited to see Draco and finally in a more romantic atmosphere. He was so complex and she couldn't wait to find out even more about him. He could be teasing and cocky, but sensitive too. She imagined that sometimes he could get quite infuriatin, but that slow smirk that was so at home on his face made her whole body tingle.

She sighed, imagining the feel of him against her. It was completely natural to feel this way, to feel such an immense attraction for someone, to want to be pressed against them but Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling so compelled by such a natural baseness. It was instinct to animals. Sex was something that was programmed into every creature from years and years of evolution. It would one day bring a new life to the world and so sex was life in that way. She tried to imagine the feel of it, the texture and taste of it. How would it affect her life, or change it, when she finally decided to experience it?

All Hermione knew was that she had never wanted to experience it more than the day she had met Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry and Ron headed back to the shop where Hermione worked trying to get a feel for the place she was living and working in. The shop was located on a street with an ice cream parlour, a few restaurants, a cinema, some retail stores and a small doctor's surgery. The closest houses and flats were only a five-minute walk away. As they entered each shop most people came up to them to introduce themselves. It seemed that everyone knew everyone else and made sure to make visitors feel welcome. They had no problem when they enquired about Hermione and Draco. Some of the locals had been very helpful, saying that Hermione had moved here over a month ago and that Draco had shown up a few weeks later on work.

"Yeah I know them," A man called Jack had said, "We went to the beach with them last weekend. I'd seen Hermione around a bit before. Lisa was bringing her along to our nights out and stuff. I was hoping to get in there, ya know? She's a pretty girl. But then this Drake shows up and sweeps her off her feet. They seem to be getting pretty serious about each other."

"So he's been here about three weeks?" Harry questioned, needing a straight answer to figure out if Draco had been lying or not.

"Yeah. I mean, He showed up the day before his birthda-,"

"June fourth." Ron muttered, "It's the twenty-fifth now."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the two, "Sorry but, how do you know her again? I'm not sure I should really be giving this information to two people I don't know. I might not know Hermione well, but she's a good kid. Her and Drake were all over each other at the beach. Holding hands and teasing each other and sneaking off. I wouldn't want to be the cause of their break up."

Ron sputtered angrily grabbing Jack's arm squeezing it harshly, "I'm Hermione's boyfriend."

Jack went pale, as did Harry who sent his friend a scolding look. Harry ripped Ron's grip off the sandy-haired boy and shook his head at him before turning back to Jack, "He's not. Just over protective. Ron and Hermione have a lot of history."

Jack held his hands up, frowning at the two and shrugging his shoulders despite them being still with tension, "Look I really don't want to get involved mate. Hermione seems happy with the guy and that's what matters."

"Whatever," Ron muttered glaring at Harry and storming out. Harry shot Jack an apologetic look and then followed his stubborn friend back out into the blaring sun. Ron had already burnt his arms and face due to not taking the proper precautions, but that was Ron all over.

"Look, I know this seems bad-,"

"Bad? BAD? Oh no it's completely peachy. Our Hermione off gallivanting with the ferret. It's absolutely marvellous-,"

"BUT you're not her boyfriend Ron, you can't go shouting that around to everyone you know-,"

"Why? You said it to her friend she works with. You told me you did."

Harry winced, mentally hitting himself, "I know. It was a lapse of judgement. You know how much I love you two and have wanted things to work out and sometimes I just forget that you're not. But we need to be more careful. Gawain was right when he said Draco was doing this in a way that wouldn't damage anyone-,"

"But it _will_ damage Hermione when we restore her memories."

"I think we're assuming that Hermione isn't the same person. Ron, all the people I've rescued so far, their families and friends all said they wouldn't have been able to tell it wasn't them. They all acted exactly the same. So, this Hermione is still our Hermione, she just can't remember us. So, as she is still the same person, if she really does like Malfoy-,"

"Don't even finish that. No. She doesn't. She wouldn't. I know we've tried to make things work between us. I think we'll always care about each other in that way."

"But you've got to accept Ron that you've dated other people. Despite caring for Hermione, you didn't care enough to be tied down to her. I don't think she minds all that much either because she was never really cut up about it all. Maybe you're both just too good as friends and when she gets her memories back, if she still wants to give it a go with Malfoy, then no matter how much we don't like him we have to support Hermione."

Ron glared down at the floor, nudging a few rocks with his foot. He shook his head in annoyance and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "Come on, let's go."

Harry was about to nod in agreement when he saw a flash of white blonde hair dart into a florist. He turned his gaze away quickly, hoping Ron hadn't seen who he was looking at, and pretended he wanted to explore the area more. Ron rolled his eyes, expressing that he thought Harry took his job a little too seriously and insisted he wanted to go back to hotel.

"Alright then, you go. I might be out for a while though." Harry said. Ron nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder before walking off. Harry nipped into an alley quickly and pulled his invisibility cloak from his back pack. He tugged it around himself making sure to check that none of him was poking out from underneath it and wandered off into the florist.

* * *

Hermione was finally ready. Lisa had styled her hair into an up do similar to how she'd had it on their night out, only this time it was held together by a plait round the bottom of the bun instead of a hair tie. She pulled out a few strands to frame her face and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She'd stuck to her usual make up routine but had added a small line of black liner on her top lids, flicking off into a delicate cat eye. She'd ditched the dress she was originally going to wear as she didn't want to look too fancy. For all she knew they might just be going on a stroll. Hermione finally settled on a long-sleeved, white crop top and a dark green skater skirt that fell mid-thigh and accentuated her waist due to the slim brown belt she'd slipped around it. Lisa had walked around her, judging the outfit from all angles whilst Hermione stood there wondering why all this was necessary. Lisa eventually exclaimed the outfit was perfect, not that Hermione would have changed into anything else anyway, and hugged her friend.

"Oh I'm so excited. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Use protection." Lisa winked and Hermione groaned in annoyance.

"None of that will be happening, but yes mum." She responded, rolling her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Lisa rushed to get it, insisting Hermione wait in her living room for a moment. Hermione frowned at this but didn't question it, moving to sit down on the sofa with Boo who mewed at her softly.

"Hermio-… Oh, Lisa. Hi," Draco murmured, rubbing his fingers against his hair ensuring it was still slicked back. He swallowed audibly and tilted his head attempting to glance into the room, "Is Hermione there?"

"Yes," Lisa responded, grinning, "Why are you so nervous? Not like this is your first date!"

Draco adjusted his collar on his shirt, making sure it was straight and then smoothed out his shirt in case of any wrinkles of which there were none, "Probably the first date that's mattered. Can I come in?"

Lisa held her hand out, halting him as he tried to move past her, "Look I just want to say that Hermione got upset at work today. We were talking about tonight and she said I reminded her of a girl called Lavender, but then when I asked about the girl she just freaked. I took her into the staff room and she fell asleep but when she woke up she couldn't remember that she had been upset. She just thought she'd dozed off. I know it's not a big deal or anything, but just thought I should let you know. I live in apartment twenty-eight B so come and get me if you need me." She then opened the door wider to let him pass and called back to Hermione letting her know she was leaving. Lisa winked at Draco and then waltzed off.

Draco swallowed again and took in a deep breath to calm himself before pushing the door open. He saw her and stopped in his tracks. She was truly a vision. How on Earth could she make such a simple outfit look elegant? How had she managed to tame that frizzy hair into a delicate up do? He found he missed its bigness when it was gone. She smiled at him and walked over, embracing him. He embraced her back as best he could whilst holding a bouquet of flowers. She giggled as he offered them to her and she wandered into the kitchen to get a vase. He followed and then she took them from him, quickly arranging them in the pot before turning back to greet him properly.

Draco closed his eyes at the feel of her lips softly pressing against his and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. It was brief, but filled with so much excitement of what was to come. Her eyes shone up at him as she questioned what they were planning on doing. He simply smirked and laced his fingers with hers, pulling her out the door. As they walked they made light conversation about their days. Draco didn't bring up the Lavender incident deciding to save it for another day. He wasn't sure if he would ever broach the subject with Hermione now. Maybe after her memories had been restored.

"I can see your constellation," She murmured staring up at the sky. He smiled at her as they continued to walk. "So, tell me more about yourself. What were your friends like at school?"

Draco began to tell her about Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle. He explained how Crabbe and Goyle had been his sidekicks essentially though he had eventually come to appreciate them and everything they had done for him. He spoke of Blaise and Theo of being the two people he truly saw as equal to him in all aspects. They were all relatively intelligent, attractive and from affluent backgrounds. Hermione had sniggered at this and called him a snob to which Draco replied she was probably correct. He spoke of Pansy and how she had been the first girl to make a positive impression on his life aside from his mother.

"I suppose you could say I was somewhat sexist. For a long time I saw girls as weak. I saw Pansy as weak for a long time too. I thought she was just a simpering, clingy girl who followed me around. That was how I perceived most girls really, even the ones that didn't stare after me with hearts in their eyes. But she joined the gang I was a part of too and I remember she was so scared. She was terrified for her life but at the same time she was so brave. Sometimes I don't know how she held it together but she did and she had me, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle to support her. I really began to admire her then. Volde-... Tom was terrorising her family. She knew she needed to do something to help them, so she signed herself up to join. She was essentially signing her death certificate, but she did it anyway."

Hermione nodded, deep in thought about the gang. "It sounds awfully sinister. When you first brought it up I thought you meant when teenagers mess around and terrorise people. That sort of thing."

"Oh no," Draco replied, looking down at her, "It started way back before us. My parents were involved in it when they were young, my father especially. Theo's father was a huge part of it too. That's why we joined. We had no choice. It was exciting when we were younger. To think one day we'd be a part of an elite group that was better than everyone else but when it actually happened…"

Draco suddenly went silent, his face pained. His silver eyes had glazed over and he had stopped walking. Hermione squeezed his hand in trying to comfort him but he didn't register it. She pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling into his chest.

"You said Pansy was one of the first girls you viewed as equal," She started, gazing up at him, "Was there a time before that? Maybe a time when you realised girls were just as strong and brave as boys?"

Draco's lip quirked upwards and he glanced down at her, "Yes actually. In my third year of school a girl punched me in the face. It was brilliant, looking back on it. She was infuriating. She thought she was better than everyone else."

"And was she?" Hermione whispered, wondering why that scene stirred something within her mind.

"Yes. She was."

* * *

Eventually the two stopped walking and Draco turned to Hermione, a secret smirk playing on his lips. She took in her surroundings, something she hadn't been paying much attention too due to being caught up in Draco's stories about his life. They were in a park near where she worked. A picnic blanket had been laid out underneath a willow tree next to a small lake that was home to a few ducks. She smiled at the scene and glanced up at Draco who was watching her expression. His face lit up too as she pushed herself forwards in excitement, pulling Draco with her.

When they reached the tree she parted the branches slipping through and into the center. Hermione sat down on the blanket and opened the picnic basket, chuckling at the snacks he had brought with him. "Wine and ice cream? Is that really it? Draco, as sweet as it is that is a rubbish picnic," She laughed, grinning up at him. He grinned back at her, folding his legs carefully underneath him, pulling out the flavours he had chosen.

"Now if I remember correctly the lady had chocolate and mint," He said, pushing a tub and a spoon towards her, "And I had apple." She smiled at him, flipping open the lid and digging in happily. Draco observed her for a bit, glad she was enjoying his surprise and then tucked into his own, sighing at the refreshing taste it left on his tongue.

They sat in silence for some time, simply enjoying each other's company before a wicked thought overcame Hermione. She scooted a little closer to Draco so that their legs were touching and leaned in towards him whilst spooning some chocolate from its container. He, none the wiser, leaned in also, his eyes closing, lips puckering.

Hermione took her chance and splattered her ice cream all over his face. His eyes widened in disbelief and then a slow, predatory smile stretched across his face. She was too busy laughing at him to realise his next move and only attempted to get away before it was too late. He enclosed his arms around her and leaned in again, showering her face and neck with kisses, covering those parts of her body with chocolate, mint and apple in the process. Hermione's laughter became more hysterical as the cold treat hit her sensitive flesh and caused goose bumps to break out all over her body. She desperately pushed at him, attempting to stop him but Draco powered on, his strength over taking hers and pushing her on to her back. He was leaning over her now panting, as was she. She smiled goofily up at him, her cheeks and mouth covered the worst in chocolate. His eyes slipped, following one trail of ice cream as it slipped down her neck and underneath her white top which was also now partially ruined. His fingers followed it, stopping at the neckline of her shirt. He glanced up at her to see her laughter had completely subsided. Instead she was gazing up at him, eyes half lidded with want. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to her. Their lips clashed furiously and his tongue immediately swiped against her mouth and then darted out to meet her tongue when her lips parted.

While the taste of chocolate, mint and apple didn't exactly go together, Draco and Hermione both decided there and then that it was the best flavour in the entire world. Draco's lips stayed moving against Hermione's for as long as possible until she realised she had forgotten to breathe. As she came up for air Draco's mouth moved down her neck his fingers moved to her ribcage where they quickly slipped under her top. Hermione stopped breathing in shock and Draco pulled away suddenly, attempting to catch his breath.

"Sorry," He murmured, "That was improper of me." Hermione was still lying back on the blanket staring up at the leaves above her feeling empty, her body was still humming with anticipation of what could have been. She smiled and moaned in contentment. Draco turned to look at her and grinned too. She looked beautiful. Her hair was wildly poking from her bun, her lips red from his kisses and the evidence of chocolate, mint and apple around both of their faces gave an obvious clue to what they had done.

"Merlin," She uttered, "That was amazing."

"Wait until I show you how amazing more can be," Draco whispered back, crawling over her once more, softly kissing her lips and biting the lower one gently. She groaned into his mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head. He hoped that he would never forget that sound.

He rolled off her but stayed lying next to her, reaching out to hold her hand as they both tried to catch their breaths. "I'm glad you came to Australia, Draco." Hermione whispered.

He glanced over at her, making sure the memory of her like this would be imprinted into his mind forever. A slight dusting of red was blossoming on her cheeks. He reached his other arm out to grab the wine he had placed beside him earlier and sat up, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" He asked, "We can crack this open," He held up his hand that was clutching the bottle of wine. Hermione became conflicted and she was sure her facial expressions weren't doing a good job of hiding it. If she said yes it didn't mean they would have sex she told herself. Draco had been the perfect gentleman. He seemed to notice her internal struggle and pushed his lips against her forehead before saying, "I promise we'll just talk, or sleep. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment and then nodded. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back, excited for where the night would lead now.

* * *

"Make yourself at home," Draco murmured as he shut the door behind them.

Hermione's stomach was a tight ball of nerves as she shifted around uneasily from one foot to the other. Draco sauntered into the room and placed the bottle of wine on the coffee table. He then moved into the kitchen area, grabbing two glasses out of a cupboard before placing them on the table too. He uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount into each glass. Draco glanced up to see Hermione still stood by the door and smiled at her, patting the seat next to him on the sofa. She gave herself a small encouraging pep talk and slowly walked over to the sofa.

She was half way there when her mind decided on a different course of action, "I'm going to head to the bathroom actually. Clean this chocolate off my face. I don't have anything to change into."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So you are staying the night?" She flushed and nodded quickly before she could change her mind, "Let me get you something to wear."

He stalked off into his bedroom, thankful that he had brought one of his Quidditch jersey's with him to Australia. There was no way he was missing out on an opportunity to see her in it. There was something very medieval and primal about enjoying the idea of seeing her in his shirt with his name on it, but Draco couldn't deny how sexy it would be. He passed her the shirt and a pair of boxers and showed her to the bathroom. She thanked him and then walked in, locking the door behind her.

Draco chuckled to himself and moved back towards the sofa. He heard the shower running and groaned. Knowing she would be wearing his shirt was one thing, but knowing she was now naked in his bathroom? That was torture.

"Malfoy."

Draco rose from his chair and pulled his wand out from his sleeve of his shirt, pointing it towards the front door of his room. He resisted the urge to call out, instead waiting for whomever it was the show themselves. His mind was on alert as he ran over all the people in his mind who had a grudge against him and knew he was here. Draco narrowed the list down quickly but didn't even have time to guess at who it was as he heard the sound of fabric rustling and then falling to the floor.

In front of him stood Harry Potter, clutching his invisibility cloak, and he looked furious.


	9. Confrontation

The two stood there, drinking in the sight of each other. Both of them had their wands raised, the names of defensive and offensive spells rolling around the tips of their tongues. Draco tried to keep his focus on Harry but was still distracted by the noise of the shower hoping more than anything that Hermione would stay in there for as long as this… conversation took.

Harry began to advance on Draco, slow and cautious, but still moving with a threatening purpose. Draco would not let himself be cornered and so he advanced too, his cold eyes narrowing and his posture lengthening itself to his full height. They both came within a few steps of each other and then halted their wands still raised nearly touching the other wizards chest. If one of them were to send out a hex now it would have an extremely negative effect on the man on the receiving end.

Draco's eyes darted about the room quickly, looking for anything that might aid him. He searched for any quick exits he could make or furniture he could use for protection or as a weapon. There was hardly anything in the hotel and for some reason a lot of it was glued into place. Draco assumed that muggle's must get their kicks from trashing places like this.

All that could be heard was their breathing, the shower and Hermione occasionally humming. Harry finally spoke, "You're a sick git. I hope you know that."

"Pray tell Potter, whatever gave you that impression?" Draco drawled, his grip on his wand still tight, ready to attack if it was absolutely necessary.

Harry made a noise similar to that of a growl. Draco noticed Harry's wand was shaking and clocked that the tremors ran through his opponent's whole body. He was distracted by his anger, something they were told time and time to suppress throughout their years of training as Auror's. Despite Draco joining a year later than Harry, it seemed he was the calmer of the two. Draco realised he could use this to his advantage. Harry was filled with rage and that would make him sloppy. Draco just had to stay focused.

"You're a perverted, twisted thing aren't you? Not only have to lied to Gawain, but you've also used this whole plot of 'trying not to damage anyone' as a ploy to fulfil your own sick fantasies. And to think when Ron was worried of your intentions I disagreed with him and praised your method of going about things, but now-,"

"What Potter? You thought I was just getting close to her to figure out what's happened? I admit that was my original intention but she's quite incredible, in case you hadn't noticed. Of course I'm actually interested in her. I'm not using her, but the job comes first."

Harry laughed but it sounded wrong. Low and broken. "If the job had come first you would have brought her back last month when you arrived."

"As I just said, Potter, I first attempted to get close to her in order to make this less damaging for her and her friends and to figure out who did this." Draco spoke slowly but firmly. Glancing back over to the door that Hermione was behind. The shower was still running. He could still hear her singing softly. He had time.

"I don't have an issue with you dating her," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes when Draco gave him a look of disbelief, "Well okay, I do. A bit. A lot. But it's Hermione's choice and _when_ she gets her memories back I will support whatever choice she makes. But right now, she is not completely Hermione and she is not completely consenting to all of this. If you _dare _touch her I will have you shoved in Azkaban for not only being a Death Eater, but for taking advantage of the next in line to be the Minister for Magic when she was unable to voice her complete consent."

Draco rolled his eyes at the boy, anger boiling from being accused of essentially planning to rape Hermione. His voice lowered and his wand moved forward, the tip of it digging into Harry's chest, "Now you listen Potter and you listen good," He spat, "I did not come to Australia with the intention of harming your precious princess. On the contrary, I had planned for this to all be over very quickly, but I find myself quite taken with Hermione. I will not have you swanning in here and fucking it up. Nor will I take advantage of her while she does not remember me. I will not stay away from her but I will respect her boundaries. When she gets her memory back and tells you that she cares for me I assure you I will kick your arse for ever doubting that I would be anything other than professional on this case."

"And if she tells me she feels violated by a man that was supposed to be helping her?"

"I am helping her, but if she says that then you can kick my arse and I will resign."

They were both silent for a moment. Harry began to lower his wand and Draco grinned smugly, ensuring his hair was still slicked back and his clothes were still precise.

"That's what I thought. Now if you don't mind Potter, get the fuck out. I have a very important guest in that shower thinking about me and all the fun we're going to have tonight and I will not have you ruin the mood." Draco laughed haughtily and then realised he probably should have just kept his mouth shut while he was ahead.

Harry yelled, "Confringo,_"_ and Draco had to quickly drop to the floor and roll as a jet of green flashed past him and into the wall. The spell crashed into the brick and fragments of rock, paint and wall paper coated the room, the dust travelling into the air. Draco's breaths became shallower as he desperately tried not to breathe the debris into his lungs. He decided to prolong his retaliation, letting Harry fire out another hex – Flipendo – darting out the way of it, taking refuge behind the arm of the sofa. The coffee table was in reach and his arm dashed out quickly, grabbing the wine bottle. Draco peaked up over the sofa just enough to judge his aim and then lobbed it at Harry's head. It fell short hitting his shoulder. Harry faltered slightly and Draco used this as his chance to leap over from behind the sofa.

Whilst Harry was distracted Draco whispered, "Petrificus Totalus," and the former's body locked together and fell to the floor. He knelt by the brown-haired boy, reminiscing of a time long ago when he had done a similar thing whilst still at Hogwarts, and addressed him, "Okay Potter you've had your fun. I am going to fix the wall, heal your arm, release you from this hex and then I expect you to leave quietly."

Draco stared at Harry for a moment longer, hoping the message had registered in his head before turning to face the wall. He focused his attention on the slabs of brick and paint and waved his wand at each of them, whispering, "Reparo," and watched as they all slotted back into place. There was an odd crack because it wasn't easy to use that spell on large objects but the lines in the wall were not all that noticeable. He made his way back over to Harry and crouched by his shoulder, examining the injury. It was hardly bleeding and would probably just be a bit bruised for a while if anything. Draco uttered, "Episkey," and observed the wound as the skin moulds back together. Draco nodded at it and stood, releasing Harry from his binds.

Harry stared at Draco incredulously, "Why did you do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's hardly going to look good for either of us if Gawain finds out we had a duel in a muggle hotel."

"But years ago you would have left me for dead."

"That was years ago, now if you don't mind-,"

"Draco?"

Draco's whole body tensed and he winced at the sound of Hermione's voice. His back was towards her and he assumed she hadn't seen his wand so he quickly slid it up his sleeve and rolled his shoulders back, straightening up again. He did not look at her, but turned his head slightly so that she knew he was talking to her, "Go into the bedroom, Hermione."

She faltered in the door way, staring at Harry with wide, unblinking eyes. Her mind tried to connect the dots but came up blank, only showing her a very fuzzy image of her and him with another red-headed boy all very young standing on a giant chess set. She moved forward, walking into the room to assess the situation. Draco sighed angrily as he heard her footsteps come closer. At least, if anything, Draco would get some pleasure out of Harry seeing his best friend swamped in a Slytherin jersey.

Harry cringed at her outfit and glared at Draco, before returning his gaze back to his friend. Despite her state of undress she looked well. She looked happy. She was glowing, actually. It was such a change from the last time Harry had seen her, still run down and paranoid from the aftermath of the war. Out of the three of them Hermione had been affected the most. She never opened up to them about the torture from Bellatrix, or having to obliviate her parents or the night she had accidentally killed Susan Bones, thinking she was a Death Eater. They knew she had killed more people too, on the opposing side and on their own but she preferred to mourn these deaths in peace. Sometimes allies became confused with enemies. Sometimes you knocked down your opponent only to realise you had sat next to them in potions for three years and didn't even know their name. Hermione had suffered with the guilt the most, not being able to move on from all those lives she had taken. Even when she killed Theodore Nott's father, she still felt horrible for it, even though he would have killed her had she of faltered.

She had even come back to camp one day sobbing and shaking about a particularly nasty curse she had used on Draco Malfoy. The one that was thick, jagged and unhealed on his left side. She had gotten her pronunciation of a spell mixed up and somehow caused a large chuck of the left side of his hip to burst from his body. It had erupted from his skin and come to rest in her hand. Hermione had shrieked, throwing it to the ground suddenly in disgust, moving to turn away from him and re-join the battle.

But Hermione stopped and turned to look back on the boy she had once been at school with and her heart ached. Draco's legs were flailing as he tried to haul himself up from the mud but couldn't, the blood leaking from the wound was coming fast and raw and dark. Despite him being on the opposing side as her and the two of them being in the middle of battle she rushed over to his side. She had read enough books on healing magic to know what to do. Hermione shrunk the large fragment of his hip, fitting it into place before enlarging it again and fusing it to the bone around it. She trailed her wand across it delicately, making small stitching motions in the hope it would meld together and luckily, it did. She then began working on the skin over his hip but it was messy, as more Death Eater's were advancing on them. She knew she didn't have long.

All the while she was attempting to save his life she was crying and apologising and sobbing. Draco couldn't even remember it was her until later. She had opened her purse that she kept slung across her body and pressed something to his head – a portkey. It took him to a hospital in the south of England that was run by volunteers. They were never told what side the people were on when they showed up to remain unbiased and save as many lives as possible. Despite the dark mark on his arm, an obvious sign of the side he was fighting for, and the way he was quickly kicked out when he had recovered they had still saved him. No, Hermione had saved him… and nearly killed him, he supposed. But she had come back to save him instead of just leaving him there.

He had never thanked her for it. She had never brought it up. Draco wondered if that was the catalyst of all these feelings. Maybe he had cared for her then, but was unsure how to show it. Besides, there was only so much you could go through with someone before they ended up weaving their way into your life and making a home there permanently. They had certainly terrorised each other enough but then, during the war, despite them being enemies they always seemed to be looking out for each other. It wasn't because of any romantic feelings then, but simply because they knew each other. They had put each other through so much. They were school mates, peers, people, human beings. Above all others they had a connection, Hogwarts. Hogwarts was their home. Hermione always tried to look out for people she had been at school with, as did Draco and everyone else their age. After all, it would be their generation who would attempt to rebuild this world.

"I know you," Hermione whispered, still staring at Harry, "I've dreamt about you. But something's missing."

Harry didn't know what to say in response. His mouth opened and closed and his eyes darted towards Draco who glared at him as if to say, _'You should have left when I told you to.'_

"Yes Hermione. You know me. And I know you." Harry responded vaguely. Hermione nodded and then yawned sleepily, her arms and shoulders stretching out to remove the weariness from them. She glanced over at Draco and giggled at him. He raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively.

"You can't really be threatening when you're covered in ice cream Draco so stop staring at me with that bossy expression. It was nice to meet you, Harry." And with that she strolled back into the bedroom, the two men staring after her.

"I never even told her my name," Harry murmured, the ghost of a smile on his face. He looked back over at Draco and his smile faltered. He sighed, and turned to him, "Look maybe I was a bit quick to judge. It's hard to just forget years of hatred. I do not trust you yet, but when we get her back home, if she still wants you in her life then so be it. I will support her."

Draco nodded and crossed his arms, hoping Harry would now finally leave and when he did Draco smirked and shut the door firmly behind him rejoicing in the fact that Hermione hadn't seen him mid-duel and that Harry hadn't killed him. He strided to the bedroom and saw Hermione in the bed, sitting up, the sheets loosely covering her hips and legs. She smiled up at him and he climbed into his side, pulling her against him. The two were facing each other, Hermione tracing patterns on to his clothed chest with her fingers.

"Aren't you going to put something more comfortable on?" She questioned. He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled boyishly, flashing all his straight pearly white teeth before tugging his shirt, pants and socks off, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Better?"

She hummed in appreciation, "Quite," and then returned her fingers to his chest, retracing her earlier pattern. He tried to focus on the shapes or letters she was spelling out, but found the trail of pleasure her finger was leaving in its wake was too distracting. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and burying his face into her neck, tracing kisses from just below her ear down to her collarbone and then up again. "I've dreamt of you too," She whispered and Draco hummed against her skin, willing her to continue.

"Sometimes I'm at a ball, and you're with a girl with short black hair, and you're staring at me with this confused but awed look on your face. Sometimes I dream we dance together there, but other times I dream I'm with that boy out there and a red-headed guy too." Her voice is laced with emotion and Draco can feel her swallow against his lips as he plants kisses across her throat, "I'm afraid, Draco. These dreams are so real and now the people in them are showing up. I know something isn't right. I can see it in the way Lisa looks at me sometimes, like I'm saying strange things or not making sense. But I'm intelligent. I'm a bright girl. It doesn't make sense for me to not make sense."

"I think you make sense."

"What I'm trying to say, Draco, is that I don't feel strange when you're here." She whispered again, pulling his head to hers. He breathes in her scent as he rises, the aroma filling his nostrils and he moans, planting his lips against hers softly before moving back to look at her. Hermione's eyes are wide filled with unshed tears. The moisture makes them glitter and shine and her lips are still swollen from his earlier kisses. He nudges his nose against hers and her whole body goes warm, filled with a feeling she recognises but doesn't yet want to revel, "I feel normal when you're with me Draco. I feel right."

Draco brought his hands up to her face, gently brushing away the few tears that have slipped during her sleepy confessions and stroked his thumb against her cheek. He finally counted her freckles, attempting to kiss each one.

"You're not normal Hermione," He murmured back, "You're magical."

She sighs in contentment and entwines their legs so every part of them is connected. Draco has never felt such so in tune with someone's thoughts and feelings before. If he concentrates hard enough he can push out his aura to caress hers. She shivers, revelling in the heat and fire that engulfs her. He knows she doesn't realise what she's doing, but he feels her magical aura bursting from her too, entwining with Draco's in a way that says: _I'm yours. I'm here. Always._

"You bring out the magic in me," She says and softly, presses her lips against his.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed and favourited. This is the first time I've done something like this, so I know the writing is a little rough sometimes. Occasionally I'll switch from past and present tense and that's something I'm still working on. Please point out to me any errors if you see them so I can correct them. I usually update this at around one/two in the morning where I am, so getting a post out at nine at night is pretty good for me! Hope you all enjoy it as it continues to unfold!**


	10. Plausible Theories

**A/N: As I cannot reply to reviewer who goes by the name of 't' I shall do so quickly here. I hear ya and your bafflement of how Hermione couldn't hear Draco and Harry fighting. Long story short, she did, read on to find out!**_  
_

* * *

Draco was snoring softly beside Hermione, his chest rising and falling slowly in sync with hers. She was trying not to fall asleep, instead attempting to piece together everything that had happened that evening. She hadn't registered that there was shouting for a while, not until she had stepped out of the shower and moved to put on the clothes that Draco had given her. She had thought for a second that Draco must had switched the TV on but then it clicked in her brain that Draco was one of the voices she was hearing. The other she couldn't make out, but it was strangely familiar. A tugging feeling had swirled in her stomach and she heard a loud crash, the noise so deafening that it made her entire body shake with panic. Were they being robbed? Was someone from the gang Draco had joined coming back to get him?

She had pulled the door open slightly and peaked out through the crack; eyes wide watching the scene unfold before her. The wall of the hotel was in bits, debris covering the floor and furniture around the two figures. Draco hadn't noticed her yet and was hid behind the sofa, clutching a long piece of wood in his hand, a few sparks of red blasting from the tip of it. Her gaze glided over to the other boy. Another face from her dreams. Dark messy hair and bright green eyes. Hermione's eyes continued searching for something that wasn't there. She knew that whatever was missing was supposed to be on his forehead. She frowned in confusion, trying to figure out what was missing. The boy was also holding a piece of wood and screamed something she didn't quite understand. A green light blasted from the stick. Hermione's hand flinched towards her hip, grabbing for something that wasn't there.

She needed to get in there. She needed to help Harry. She needed to protect Draco. Where was her wand? Where had she put it? Her hand had fumbled around her body more, searching desperately, her gaze still on Draco watching as he chucked the wine bottle at Harry.

The brown-haired man fell limp to the ground. Draco waved his wand and fixed the wall. He waved his wand and fixed the boy. Hermione felt all the heat rush from her body. He had a wand. They both had wands. They were both attacking each other with blasts of light and energy she had seen so many time in her dreams. She knew she should be scared but instead she felt strangely whole. Hermione secretly hoped they'd cast another spell so she could bask in the feeling of power surrounding her and pulsing through her veins. Harry caught her eyes as he stood and moved to leave, staring at Draco incredulously. Hermione flinched. Was Draco really going to let him leave? She recognised him. She'd dreamt about him. She knew his name. She had seen him so many times. She couldn't let him leave.

Without thinking she had propelled herself forward. She knew Draco would have been angry with her, and he was, but she felt like something was slowly clicking into place when she looked at the brown-haired boy. Harry. Harry Harry Harry.

Oh how she'd missed him, but she couldn't work out why.

And now, as she lay in Draco's bed, she wondered if he was keeping something from her. Something important. Hermione knew that sometimes her mind felt closed off from her. Sometimes she had flashes of places and people and as soon as she felt like she was making a grand discovery, she was locked out. She'd been perfectly content with not knowing. But then Draco had swanned into her life with his brilliance and energy and something in her mind clicked.

It happened every time she saw him. Her mind flickered through possible memories and then faltered slightly as if she were so close to remembering something but at the last moment shutting it away. Hermione wondered why her own mind was disappointing her like this. She had always been intelligent, been meant for something more than the life she was leading. Granted, she was content with it, but sometimes when she woke up in the morning she would reach over for a stick of wood that wasn't there.

She turned on to her side and analysed Draco, taking in the soft point of his nose and sharp angle of his cheek bones. She stared at his hair, still slicked back, and wondered why that reminded her of a smaller, angrier looking version of him comparing her blood to mud.

Mud. Mudblood. Dirty blood.

And then Hermione woke up not even realising at some point she'd fallen asleep. Not even realising that Harry had come to get her. Not remembering anything about wands or sparks of red and jets of green. Draco was peeking through one eye at her, the other still closed against the blaring sun streaming through the windows and it was if the rest of the night after her shower had never happened at all.

She shook off the feeling that something was wrong and smiled at him shyly. He grinned back and puckered his lips, waiting for her to kiss him. She rolled her eyes mumbling, 'Stupid ferret,' but obliged, pressing her lips against the sweet taste of his.

* * *

Hermione arrived at work slightly late that morning, face flushed, and apologies tumbling from her mouth she slipped through the door. Lisa winked at the girl and insisted she wanted all the details of the night before to which Hermione exclaimed there were none and headed over to the pile of books that needed returning to their rightful places.

She felt a pulling at the back of the head as a part of her whispered that there were details and attempted to draw her back into her frantic search. She braced her hand on the shelf in front of her, shaking her head as if it would dispel the thoughts. They quietened slightly and Hermione smiled, reaching to put a book back into place.

* * *

"Gawain, it's Draco. Just calling to see if we've had any leads on figuring out who is behind this?"

"Harry has brought in six people. Five of which we are ruling out from this case."

Draco frowned, confused, his pen had been poised ready to copy down information. He dropped it against the table and took a deep breath in to calm himself, "And why is this?"

"Coincidence," Gawain said, "We thought it was strange that there were five people on the list who already knew each other anyway. Two sets of siblings, Jenny and Jamie Ringer and Percy, Millie and Matthew Pinkleton. They were all having a pretend duel around the house, a spell went wrong and all of them went flying and were rendered unconscious. When they woke they were all confused, thinking they'd been kidnapped and 'escaped' to the nearest village. They'd originally set off together but split up after a few days. They had only been missing a week when Harry brought them in. Safe to say they were very thankful to have their memories returned to them, and it was all a big misunderstanding."

Draco felt himself getting angrier by the second – why had he not been informed of this, "And the sixth person Harry found?"

"Slightly different case here. Matilda's memories have been returned but she is still in St Mungo's. She won't speak to any of us, not even her friends or family. She says she wants to go home."

"So she's been mentally damaged, like Lockhart?" Draco questioned. The line went silent for a moment.

"No, she's in her right mind. We believe that she left of her own accord."

"Excuse me?" Draco's head snapped up, brows furrowed in confusion, "She left?" He picked up his pen again, jotting Matilda's name down alongside Hermione's and the seven others who were still missing. As Gawain began to speak again he scribbled down notes furiously.

"Ever since the war ended some muggle-born wizards and witches have opted to leave the community. We have a programme for this so that it's done in a way that keeps the person safe and gives them the option to return should they so wish. In some cases a wizard or witch's friends and family have gone looking for them, persuading the head of the department to find and return their missing loved one for them. We've had to fire and re-hire so many people for breaching their client's confidentiality. I suppose some magical folk have realised the flaws in this plan and have set out to rid themselves of the wizarding world in a way that is much more… final."

"But…" Draco's voice fell quiet for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts, "Does Harry know about your theory?"

"No." Gawain replied, "I want to see what the others feel like when they're found and their memories are restored. Just because one person is unhappy they are magical again, doesn't mean they all will be."

"And you also don't wish to tell him that Hermione may have decided this path and inflicted her memory loss on herself."

"The war was very hard on everyone, but muggle-born's suffered the most. With everything Hermione has been through I wouldn't be surprised but then it could merely be a mistake. All of these names could just be coincidences. They might not even be linked. But then again, who knows?"

Draco desperately racked his brain for any proof this could be the reason Hermione was here. Maybe she had planned it all out. Said she was leaving for Australia and then performed a memory charm on herself once she'd gotten here. It was plausible but Draco couldn't help but feel like there was something he was missing. Hermione was incredible at memory charms and yet, despite her not remembering much now, she still seemed to slip up and recall events that she should have forgotten.

"Do we know of any Death Eater's – anyone roaming about the wizarding world that might have a motive to do this to muggle-borns?" Draco questioned, searching for a loop hole in Gawain's idea.

"Most of the Death Eater's from the war are either dead, in Azkaban, or were acquitted for their crimes."

"I want a list of all those who were not given sentences."

The list wasn't fairly long and consisted of Draco's immediately family, himself, his peers at school and a few of their family members. He crossed himself off the list, knowing he hadn't taken anyone's memories from them, but narrowed his eyes at the other names deep in thought.

Draco Malfoy had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Lisa had finally managed to corner Hermione at work just before closing time, begging her friend to fill her in on everything that had happened. Hermione reluctantly agreed and let Lisa drag her over to a spacious area in the shop that was covered in bean bags so people could relax and enjoy reading their book in peace. They both slouched into the make shift seats and Hermione sighed happily, wondering where to begin.

She nudged a piece of hair from her face, glancing at Lisa who was grinning madly at her, "Well we walked around for a bit. He wouldn't tell me where we were headed but we had a nice talk. I mainly asked about him. His school friends, what his life had been like as a kid, that sort of thing. Then we reached the park and he'd set up this lovely picnic-,"

Lisa snorted, "What a cliché."

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?" Hermione glared at her friend. Lisa nodded her head, chuckling still and Hermione rolled her eyes continuing on, "It was under the most beautiful willow tree. All he'd packed was ice cream and wine, but it just worked. It was so thought out and yet, so simple."

"Why ice cream?"

"It's what we had the first time he took me out. I had chocolate and mint, he had apple."

Lisa's mouth formed an 'o' shape, "Oh yes. I remember. Carry on."

"And I did the only thing that made sense of course. I attacked him with my ice cream." She smiled smugly, "He was covered in it. The look on his face. He looked so shocked, like he couldn't believe I'd done it. Then he grabbed me and kissed me and I was covered in ice cream and then-,"

Lisa's eyes were wide in disbelief, "THEN…" She squealed, waiting on what she thought was the juicy details.

"And then he apologised for being so improper and took me back to his hotel where I promptly fell asleep."

Hermione didn't think Lisa's jaw could drop anymore than it already had but somehow it did, "WHAT?! YOU WENT BACK TO HIS HOTEL AND NOTHING HAPPENED?! WHA-WHAT- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Hermione laughed at her friend's reaction, shaking her head and waving her hand at her. She stood up from the bean bag and glanced over at the clock seeing that it was time to shut the shop. Hermione headed over to the till to cash up, leaving Lisa sputtering and flailing in trying to jump up from her bean bag. Once the lights had been turned off and the door had been locked the two friends headed to the ice cream parlour for some vanilla ice cream cones and wandered down to the beach, enjoying the sea breeze as it whirled around their faces.

Lisa continued to babble on about how she couldn't believe Hermione had missed out on such an opportunity to learn about Draco more intimately. but Hermione had given her a small shy smile insisting that there would be many more dates in the future to learn about him in every way she wanted to. This was only the beginning of their adventure.

And boy was that an understatement.


	11. Tomorrows

**A/N: bit of a shorter one today! Sorry it's taken me a few days to update. In this chapter there are references to a book I studied at sixth form called The God of Small Things. It truly is a beautiful book and I would recommend it if you haven't read it. I also have just realised I've never put in a disclaimer so oops sorry obviously I'm not J.K Rowling and these characters are not mine.**

* * *

A few days later Hermione was re-examining the list she had made about Draco in her journal adding a number of new things to it. The orchid Draco had bought for her was sitting on her bedside table. It hadn't wilted yet but she was certain that one day soon it would, or at least it should, otherwise that would be going on this list too.

She thought about a small part of his childhood he'd spoken about – the girl punching him in the face. Well, she had dreamt that hadn't she? She'd known about it before he'd even brought it up. What did that mean? Was she a psychic?

Hermione snorted to herself. No of course she wasn't. Divination was a load of rubbish. It was just a huge coincidence, obviously. Billions of people lived on planet Earth, of course people would dream scenario's similar to ones that had happened in real life.

She tapped her pen against her book and thought more about the gang he'd briefly spoken about. It had sounded so much more serious than she had expected. His parents had been involved and all his closest friends and their families. Gangs weren't usually that big were they? Hermione rubbed her fingers against her forehead, trying to rid herself of her headache. None of this made sense. What was Draco even doing here? He'd say he'd had to come for work, but what did he even do? Hermione resolved to ask him that the next time she saw him. He'd popped into the shop a few times over the last few days to debate on the topics and themes seen in '_The God of Small Things_.' He couldn't get over the fact the two main characters were both siblings and, to some extent, in a relationship. She had complained that he had approached the book completely wrong and tried to get him to re-read it in which he and responded it had made him feel uncomfortable. She wasn't surprised, there were a lot of unpleasant moments in the book, but so many one important ones.

Tomorrow. The idea of hope. That was why Hermione loved it so much. There was always the hope of a better tomorrow. Even the idea of a tomorrow. A second chance. No matter what your today is like. Draco had groaned about re-reading it but Hermione had insisted.

Her thoughts drifted back to the night they spent at his hotel. She could clearly remember coming back and showering but then the rest was slightly hazy. She was sure she could remember another boy showing up. He had been so familiar. Her stomach clenched tightly, pulling and tugging in protest of her wayward thoughts. Hermione wrote about him - Harry - on the list regardless along with the strange sticks of wood she could remember that had vivid jets of lights shooting from them.

The more Hermione racked her brain for information the more things didn't add up and so she endeavoured to do the thing she loved best. Research.

* * *

At the book store Hermione stacked her latest pile of books. Lisa was singing a power ballad and could be heard throughout the shop. Hermione smiled and shook her head at her friend's untuneful voice but acknowledged that she couldn't do any better either. She was secretly using her stacking duties as a cover up for what she was really doing. She didn't want to bother Lisa or have her ask too many questions, but then Hermione wasn't even sure where to begin. Maybe she could look up famous gangs and see if Draco's family were on there? She ran her fingers along the shelf and finally pulled a book out from its place, dusting it off before setting it down on a nearby desk. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see if Lisa was nearby and then ripped the book open, eagerly searching for the M section.

After a few moments she huffed and glared at the page in annoyance. Nothing. There was no mention of a Malfoy family who were in any sort of gang war in the UK. It wasn't exactly a normal last name either, so she was sure she would have spotted it. Hermione read through the pages a few times though, just to make sure.

She heard a clearing of the throat over her shoulder and a masculine voice next to her ear asking, "What are you looking at?"

Hermione turned her face to look at Draco who was frowning at the page she was reading, "Oh you know, just researching," She brushed it off and leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"Researching the M section of gangs. Has this got anything to do with what I've told you?"

Hermione nodded, deciding she might as well be honest, "I have a list at home of all the strange things you've said and done. It doesn't add up. Of course I'm giving myself the job of finding out everything I can… unless you'd like to tell me more?"

Draco moved away from her, running his fingers through his hair. She could tell by his facial expression that he was stressed. His eyes were wide, filled with alarm. She narrowed her eyes. Yes, he was definitely hiding something.

"Hermione I… look not yet, okay?"

"I'll figure it out myself Draco, regardless of whether you tell me or not. Over these past few weeks I've really grown to care about you but you've said things sometimes that don't make sense to me. Or, maybe they do. I feel like they're familiar but regardless I will figure this all out. You can either tell me now or wait for me to work it out but I will warn you now it won't be pretty if I find out you've been hiding something important from me."

Draco gave her a weak smile and sharp nod in response before holding up the book she'd last given to him, "I re-read it." He explained, pulling out another chair and sitting next to her. She closed the book on gangs and pushed it to the side, giving him her full attention. "I think, as much as it kills me to say this, you were right when I said I'd gotten the wrong impression. While I do not condone incest, I think I understand that sometimes you go through so much with someone and it does cause your souls to entwine in a sense."

Hermione nodded eagerly, "I think it's beautiful, and tragic. Estha and Rahel go through so much, as does their whole family really, and all of them feel such immense guilt and shame for the things they've done. They're all concerned about who they are and what their purpose is. Why they even exist. They're all filled with such fear, but at the same time they're all filled with such love. This book, as cheesy as it sounds, it got me through a lot." Hermione trailed off frowning, desperately trying to recall what she was so distraught about at the time until another door slammed in her face. Draco's voice brought her back to present.

"I agree. There were some parts that really resonated with me. I highlighted them." He murmured, and pushed the book in front of her.

Hermione gave him an odd look and flicked through the book, stopping when she saw the harsh yellow lines. The quotes he had highlighted sent her mind into overdrive even more.

_'"It's a terrible thing to take a person's life," Baby Kochamma said. "It's the worst thing that anyone can ever do. Even God doesn't forgive that. You know that, don't you?" Two heads nodded twice. "And yet" – she looked sadly at them – "you did it." She looked them in the eye. "You are murderers." She waited for this to sink in.'_

_'But worst of all, Estha carried inside him the memory of a young man with an old man's mouth. The memory of a swollen face and a smashed, upside-down smile. Of a spreading pool of clear liquid with a bare bulb reflected in it. Of a bloodshot eye that had opened, wandered, and then fixed its gaze on him. Estha. And what had Estha done? He looked into that beloved face and said: Yes.'_

_'Frightened eyes and a fountain looked back at Ammu."D'you know what happens when you hurt people?" Ammu said. "When you hurt people, they begin to love you less. That's what careless words do. They make people love you a little less."'_

He'd re-read it and this was all he had gotten from it? Guilt and shame? She shook her head, analysing them once more. Had Draco killed? Was he seeking redemption from the things he had done when he was in this gang. Had he – like Estha – said yes to something and now desperately wished he had said no?

She told Draco to wait where he was as she travelled to the desk to grab a highlighter. Returning to the desk she picked up the book and highlighted a few of her favourite quotes, before passing it back to him. He looked at her cautiously, still waiting for her reaction.

"Draco. I really like you. I don't care what you've done in the past. I just want to know you better. Don't re-read the book again, but have a look at the quotes I've highlighted. As human beings we tend to replay the past over and over in our heads. What's done is done. We can't change it. We can only torture ourselves with the fact that those things happened. Draco, whatever has happened, I won't judge you for it. It won't change how I feel."

He gazed at her bewildered and eagerly accepted the soft kiss that passed from her lips to his. Draco still couldn't really believe that Hermione was giving him the time of day but deep down he knew that if she could remember him she wouldn't. He was torn. He wanted to restore her memories but he also wanted her. However, was she really herself if she couldn't remember her past? Draco frowned into the kiss. He certainly wouldn't want to remember his past if he conveniently lost it.

Something in Draco's mind clicked suddenly. He could do that. He could cast a memory charm on himself. He could take away those horrible memories and just stay here as a muggle with Hermione. No one would know. No one would come looking. Just him and Hermione in Australia together. Maybe they could get a dog. He could just imagine the normal-ness of it all. The two of them curled up in front of the television, Boo snoring on Hermione's lap, a dog sitting alert by Draco's side. They could have their own little family in their own little world. No one would have to know that he'd obliviated himself to be with her, not even himself.

But could he live with that? Could he stay with this Hermione knowing she had no clue about who he really was? No, he probably couldn't.

She broke the kiss and gave him a small smile, brushing her fingers against his cheeks, "I know you'll tell me soon Draco. I know you'll explain all of this. And I can't wait to know all of you."

Draco only hoped that she would be happy to know all of him, despite knowing that she would be anything but.

* * *

When he arrived back to his hotel he flicked through the book again, searching for the lines of pink that Hermione had highlighted her favourite lines in. He had read them once, then twice, then a third and over and over again, the words sinking into his skin and bursting a new blood through his veins. Blood he finally felt he deserved. A life he finally felt was worth living. All because of a girl that was finally giving him a chance to prove to himself that he was not the monster he had deemed himself. He eyes filled with moisture as he read the lines again until they were almost embedded into his brain.

_'Perhaps it's true that things can change in a day. That a few dozen hours can affect the outcome of whole lifetimes. And that when they do, those few dozen hours, like the salvaged remains of a burned house-the charred clock, the singed photograph, the scorched furniture-must be resurrected from the ruins and examined. Preserved. Accounted for. Little events, ordinary things, smashed and reconstitutred. Imbued with new meaning. Suddenly they become the bleached bones of a story.'_

_'The only dream worth having is to dream that you will live while you are alive, and die only when you are dead. To love, to be loved. To never forget your own insignificance. To never get used to the unspeakable violence and vulgar disparity of the life around you. To seek joy in the saddest places. To pursue beauty to its lair. To never simplify what is complicated or complicate what is simple. To respect strength, never power. Above all to watch. To try and understand. To never look away. And never, never to forget.'_

And then, Hermione had highlighted one more word. Simply, '_Tomorrow_.'

Draco had stared at it in awe and knew that if he were ever to be redeemed that it was in this moment he finally felt worthy of it.


	12. Second Dates and Mothers

Draco had done a lot of soul-searching that night about what his true intentions were with Hermione. It was clear that she cared about him, and he her, and mainly he just couldn't believe that he had somehow caught her affections. The thought of staying here with her, as much as he kept trying to repel it, consumed him. They'd known each other a month now and he already knew that she called to him on some deep, primal level. He'd never felt like this with any previous girlfriends. He wanted to settle down with Hermione. Wanted to be a part of her life for the rest of his life.

But he wanted to do it all properly. He wanted to introduce her to his family and be introduced to hers. He wanted her to meet his friends and in turn meet hers. They came from two completely different worlds though and she probably didn't even remember much about her parents. She was probably clueless to the fact that she lived within minutes of them.

How could he even begin to have an ordinary life with her, an ordinary relationship, like this?

Gawain had tried to get in contact with Draco but he had declined every single call. He didn't want to talk about the case anymore. He didn't want to talk about deadlines or how he was going to return to Hermione's memories to her. In all honesty he was seriously considering running far away from it all. He wouldn't though, because Hermione was here and to run away from everything would mean to run away from her. Draco concluded that staying was probably the most Gryffindor thing he had ever done. Well, he assumed it would be had he not been staying for purely selfish reasons.

They had a date tomorrow anyway and he was thoroughly looking forward to it. He grinned at the memory of her face the day before yesterday, her shy smile and bright eyes asking him if he wanted to come for dinner at her place. He couldn't wait to spend more time with her outside of her workplace and see little Boo again.

* * *

"Draco! You're here!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw the door open and leaped into his arms. He staggered slightly, unprepared, but folded his arms around her petite frame. They stayed like that for a moment until a small squeak interrupted them.

"Hello again," Draco murmured to the small kitten that was peaking at him from behind Hermione's legs. He knelt and scooped the kitten up into his arms. Boo had grown a bit since the last time he had seen her. She hadn't been on her tower in the book shop recently. Hermione had explained that Boo had taken to following her to the shop in the mornings but then prowling off on her own adventures. He smiled down at Boo who stared up at him with wide eyes and tickled her tummy with his other hand. She squirmed and pawed at his fingers to get him away. He obliged and set her back on the floor.

When he glanced back up at Hermione he saw she was pulling on a pair of converses. "I thought you were cooking me dinner?" He questioned, "Get in the kitchen!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Hah very funny, Draco. Actually I need to go out to the shops to get some food but I didn't want you to show up and me not be here so I figured you could come with me. That alright? You're more than welcome to wait here with Boo."

Draco smiled at her, "No it's fine, I'll come with. I can be a fussy eater."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, "Not you too. Boo is going through a weird phase at the moment. She won't eat any cat food, instead she meows at me until I give her real food like tuna or prawns. I think she's turning into a diva. Maybe you're rubbing off on her."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands up, "I haven't seen her enough to be influencing her. As the father figure I demand more visitation rights," He joked, nudging her with his elbow as they walked out the door of her apartment and down a flight of stairs.

Hermione hummed, glancing at his smirking face from the corner of her eyes, "How do I know you're going to stick around to be a part of Boo's life?"

He draped his arm across Hermione's shoulder, giving her a wide, teeth-sparkling grin, "Well Boo's mother is a very attractive, intelligent and captivating young woman. I think she might persuade me to stick around." Hermione rolled her eyes at him again but couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"What do you do anyway? I remember you saying you were here on work?"

Draco had to think quickly, "I'm sort of like a police officer I suppose."

Hermione frowned, "Sort of?"

"Well," His eyes shone with pride, "I suppose I'm a bit more important than your average police officer."

Hermione snorted and delivered a light punch to his stomach. His smile just grew wider and from that they slipped into easy conversation about what they'd been up to. They spoke briefly about_ 'The God of Small Things_,' once more. Draco expressed that the quotes Hermione had highlighted for him had left him with a lot of thinking to do. She had smiled at his, happy to have made him see things in a more positive light.

Soon enough they were at the supermarket. Draco grabbed a trolley and insisted that it was his duty as the man to push it and complain about it at the same time. Hermione couldn't believe how normal this all felt. She had never thought that when she moved here she would find a boyfriend. Was he even that? Neither of them had asked the other the question yet. Despite that, Hermione felt like neither of them needed to. It felt so immature to have to say, 'Oh yeah I really like you and you really like me so let's join together in our mutual likeness and confirm that we're together.' It wasn't something she felt like she needed to say. She had already told him that she cared about him. Why did they need to have that conversation?

They perused the items of food on the shelves. Hermione was constantly checking what Draco did and didn't like whom was hmming and ahhing as if he were a world-renowned food critic. She found out that he couldn't stand banana's, exclaiming the apple was the greatest fruit of all fruits, followed swiftly by cherries.

"Savoury foods Draco, not sweet," Hermione scolded as he reached to pick up a big bag of cherries, "I'm cooking you dinner, not dessert."

Draco's face twisted into that of despair as he slowly returned the cherries to their rightful place whispering, "I'm sorry, one day we shall be reunited again," to them. Hermione shook his head at his display and he glanced up at her, raising his eyebrows, "Jealous?"

"Of a bag of cherries? You wish. Come on." She said. He sighed and resumed pushing the trolley again, moaning about how much of an effort it was. She smiled lightly and started grabbing items of food to put in their cart. Draco sneakily slid the cherries into the trolley and smirked at his handy work before whistling his way around the shop. Occasionally he'd bump the trolley into the back of Hermione gently and would simply give her his toothiest grin when she scowled at him.

They'd gotten about half way around the shop when it had happened. A very small, frizzy haired girl was heading straight towards them attempting to push a trolley that was far too big for her. It zoomed past Hermione, just missing her, but collided with Draco's trolley. Draco kept a firm grip of the contraption but the small girl toppled over and fell on the floor, the noise of the collision echoing throughout the store. It was silent for a few short moments and then a shrill crying broke through the hair.

Hermione rushed over instantly crouching by the girl and stroking her hair gently whispering soothing words and asking where her parents were. The girl in response to this question simply cried more and big fat tears fell from her eyes and coated her cheeks. Hermione reached her hands out and whipped the wetness away whilst desperately looking around for a parental figure.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's head snapped up and there she saw an older woman, probably in her late forties. Draco tensed as he took in the familiar face. He recognised her instantly from the information Gawain had sent him over when he'd first arrived here. Mrs Granger clocked the small girl on the floor and groaned slightly. Draco was filled with a desperate need to get Hermione away. This could only end badly. If Mrs Granger approached her daughter only to discover she no longer recognised her Draco would be in a lot of trouble. This was an extremely public place, and the amount of people who would need to be oblivated if Hermione started to get confused or if Mrs Granger revealed all about the wizarding world… it would just ruin everything.

_Everything for her or everything for you?_ A mocking voice questioned in Draco's head but he whacked it away quickly.

Hermione gazed at the woman. She had sleek, brown hair that was just a little longer than a bob. Her eyes were hazel and she had a light dusting of freckles across her nose. Something in Hermione's mind snapped and her heart was pounding so hard that she could feel it in her cheeks. The pages in her mind turned suddenly and came to a halt by one single word.

"Mum?"

Mrs Granger completely ignored Hermione and ran to the youngest girl practically pushing Hermione out-of-the-way. The small girls cries had subsided and she smiled up at Mrs Granger. The older woman attempted to scold her for running off with the cart but couldn't hide her smile either. Hermione wanted to scream. She suddenly felt very much like an outsider. This older woman and this small girl bared such a strong resemblance to her. Draco noted that it looked like the little girl could be Hermione's daughter. They looked like three generations of Granger's taking a trip out to the shops together. He glanced over at Hermione and saw her bottom lip begin to tremble. He abandoned the cart and rushed over to her, taking her in his arms and pressing soft kisses to the top of her head.

Mrs Granger looked at them both then, relieved that the small girl was clearly fine, "Sorry about that," She said, voice light and airy, "Hermione is forever running off at the moment. I think it's all the books I've been reading to her recently. She's always trying to find some sort of adventure to go after." Hermione tried to respond but only a choking noise fell from her lips as she glanced at the smaller version of herself and then her mother.

Her mum. What was her mum doing here? Why did she have another daughter that bared her name? Mrs Granger stared at the older Hermione, frowning at the young woman's reaction. "Are you quite alright?"

Hermione's mouth opened and close a few times but Draco was the one that spoke, "Sorry. Hermione recently lost her mother. You look an awful lot like her," He desperately hoped the woman in his arms would go along with this. Surprisingly enough she just didn't speak. Still staring, eyes glazed over.

"Hermione?" Mrs Granger questioned, "Beautiful name. I always told myself that when I had a daughter I would call her that. It's so unusual. Your mother must have had good taste. I'm sorry for your loss, dear."

Hermione was shaking in Draco's arms, still refusing to cry, but it was hard to contain the tremors that were coursing through each limb. Mrs Granger gazed at the girl and reached out, rubbing her arm softly and giving her a weak smile before she turned to pick up her small daughter and placed her in the seat fitted in the trolley.

As she walked away from the two Hermione stared after her. The small girl from her seat stared back at her, head cocked and eyes alight with curiosity. She waved and then looked over at a packet of chocolate. Hermione and Draco watched in horror as the chocolate bar rose from its place on the shelf and floated into the trolley.

"There's another one of me," she murmured, "I've been replaced."

Draco wasn't sure what to do. It seemed she could remember her Mother, remember that she was a witch and was clearly hurting because of this. Yet, she hadn't recoiled from Draco. She still clutched on to him as Mrs Granger rounded the corner and was gone from their eyesight.

It was like a light switch flicked off suddenly. Hermione's vision became slightly more aware and in tune with her surroundings. Her body stilled and she glanced up and Draco cheekily, "I know I'm irresistible but you don't have to attach yourself to me all the time," she grinned, attempting to wriggle out of his arms.

"Hermione stop I need to tell you something."

"What?" She said, her voice alarmed, "What is it?"

"I… you're… I just wanted to say," He stammered as he tried to get the words out. His mind was betraying him though, screaming at him to stop. Luckily for that half of his head, Hermione stopped him thinking he was about to say something completely different.

"Draco, no, not now. You don't need to say it."

He halted, "Say what?"

It was her turn to look nervous now, "I know you care about me. You know I care about you too. We don't need to have this discussion now, about what we are or how we feel. We know how we feel. Let's just let it happen, please."

He stood there bewildered for a moment before nodding his head sharply, "Yes, yes. Let's just let it happen."

She smiled at him and he at her. They shared a lingering kiss before continuing down the aisle.

* * *

Hermione busied herself in the kitchen preparing her and Draco's dinner. She had put on some old school disco tracks and was singing and dancing around the small space. Draco was leaning in the door frame, watching her with a big grin on his face. Boo, sat next to him, was also observing the situation. Hermione's hips swayed and her head bobbed in time with the music.

"ALLLLLL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD CAN'T BE GONE, OOOHHH," She sang loudly as she bent to put the chicken she was cooking into the oven. Draco shook her head at her.

"Lovely singing," He smirked.

She grinned back, "I know. Merlin, I should enter American Idol or something. I'd definitely get the recording contract." He raised his eyebrows at her a smile still planted firmly on his face, "Dance with me!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards her.

It was nothing like the way he had been taught when he was growing up. Hermione's dancing was lively, upbeat and energetic. Granted it had no real technique to it, but it was fun. Draco was never a huge fan of all the waltzing he'd had to do when he was younger. This seemed more like a way of releasing energy than moving with elegance and poise. He jumped around with her; their hands still clasped, and twirled her under his arm a few times. She laughed and kicked her legs out. Soon enough they had perfected their own rhythm and style. Draco swung her around and attempted to lift her on to his hips but they toppled slightly, Hermione landing on the counter sat up with Draco in-between her legs still stood.

The two of them were out of breath, cheeks hurting from laughing so much. He leaned over and planted his lips on hers with force and she eagerly replied, locking her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Their kissing was as energetic as their dancing, tongues moving this way and that, mouths pressing and pushing against the others.

Boo hopped on top of the counter and mewed at the two of them, clearly annoyed that she was being ignored. Draco pulled away from his witch and scratched the space between Boo's ears. Boo purred in contentment and Hermione sighed, littering any space of Draco she could reach with kisses.

"I can really see myself falling for you Malfoy." She murmured, though her mind was telling her she had already fallen and to stop being such a coward and just tell him.

He returned his gaze to hers; his eyes alight with joy, and replied, "I can, too."

They shared one more lingering kiss before Hermione slid down from the counter to serve dinner. It was lovely. Not on par with food from the manor, but then nothing often beat the cooking of his parent's house elves. He made sure, however, to complement Hermione's cooking and gave her a soft peck on the cheek in appreciation.

After they'd cleared up that sat on the sofa for a while, Draco's arms around Hermione and Boo sitting on her lap, snoring softly.

"Draco, the other day, when I said about figuring out whatever you were hiding from me," Hermione started, unsure about broaching this topic with him. She could feel him still behind her for a few seconds, before continuing to kiss along her shoulder softly, "You know I meant it when I said I won't judge you for the things you've done in the past. I feel like I'm a part of that past, though I can't work out why. Anyway, what I mean to say is that you can look at my list if you want."

"The list about me?" He answered. She nodded, "Yes okay. I'll try fill in any blanks, maybe. Not everything tonight. Soon."

She nodded eagerly, excited for information and ran to her bedroom quickly, picking up her diary and darting back to the sofa. Draco took it from her and flicked to the page that held his name. As he read he frowned and bit the fingernail on his thumb, deep in contemplation.

"You're very observant," He expressed. Hermione smiled at this and waited for him to continue, "Yes I say Merlin a lot. When you meet my friends you'll find they will too. I think you also know me well enough now to know I do have a big ego. Tragic past too, maybe? I haven't explained it all but as I said you will know all this very soon. Yes my father does make potions. I said medicine afterwards, I know, to cover it up, but he makes potions. Again, this is something you'll know all about in due time. I'm not going to explain why I called you a Gryffindor. It'll also become obvious in a few days. I'm not familiar with muggle technology, hence why I often refer to things as 'that machine thing,' and disappearing at the beach… I'm basically a super hero-,"

"Or a super villain?" She smirked, chuckling to herself. He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Something like that. Yes I was once in an arranged marriage with a lovely girl called Astoria. It was arranged by our families. They saw her as a perfect bride. She had good manners, wealth, good blood, good status, power and I had all those things too. It was supposed to be the perfect match. Once upon I time I would have accepted it willingly but circumstances made me see it differently when it actually happened. We tried to make it work but it didn't. Yes I was in a gang and you're right to add that it comes across as more than that. Again, you'll know all this in a few days. It's just a matter of fine tuning the details."

Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart sink. He hadn't really told her anything, just confirmed that she'd made good points. Why did he look so distraught? His face was closed off from her, trying to stay blank, but she could see in his eyes that he clearly felt troubled.

"In a few days?" She questioned him.

"Yes, I promise you'll know everything very soon."

"You don't seem happy about that."

He sighed and brought her to him, holding her close. He placed a single kiss to her forehead and stroked her back softly. Boo, who had jumped off the sofa when Hermione had moved to get her diary was now curled up in front of the television.

"I don't think you'll want anything to do with me when you find out."

Hermione pushed herself up from him. Their faces were a few inches apart. Her eyes swept over his face, taking in every single point and slope and committing them to memory. He was doing the same, bringing up his hands to trace the curves and plains of her face too. He didn't just want to remember what she looked like; he wanted to remember what she felt like, tasted like, smelt like. What could she do to reassure him she wouldn't leave? Why was he so certain that she would anyway? Had she not proved over the course of this month that she cared about him? Wasn't that enough? She hadn't run when he'd spoken about the gang, or when she'd seen his scars, or the scary tattoo.

Her fingers trailed from his face to the bottom of his shirt and found the long scar on his left hip. She used her other hand to push his shirt up slightly to look at it closer. He watched in fascination, amazed she could obviously feel some sort of connection with it. She frowned at the scar and tried to imagine what it must feel like against his skin. Did it feel like she was just stroking any other part of his body? Or did this scar tissue cause her touch to feel different here? Draco acknowledged in his head that it did feel different, but only because it was Hermione's touch. He could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at it and his gaze softened. Unknowingly, she felt drawn to it and upset about it. He knew that deep down she knew she'd done it and that she regretted it.

His fingers inched towards her scar on her arm. She still hadn't spoken about it come up with an explanation for it's existence. Maybe that was because she knew she couldn't explain it with a lie. How would anyone be able to come up with a plausible story for it? Muggles didn't know the word mudblood and because they didn't understand the origins the wouldn't be able to comprehend what it meant.

They stayed like that for a while. Hands simply exploring the others skin. It was slow and sensual. Despite Hermione felt so connected with Draco. She had craved intimacy like this for so long. To just be able to hold and touch the person she loved. To be able to explore them and be explored. It was all so exciting and new and Hermione's feelings bubbled to the surface and tumbled from her mouth.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered, connecting their mouths in a euphoric kiss.

Draco's body sang and his kiss and touch became more desperate, claiming every bit of skin hat was available to him. Their breaths were shallow but their chests rose and fell in time with the others, their bodies synchronising themselves. Their heart beats found a compatible rhythm to beat along to. Hermione felt as if her blood would burst from her veins. Heat was powering through every inch of her, surging from her fingers which were placed on his cheeks, and on to Draco to be absorbed by his skin.

A soft white light surrounded them both in a bubble of energy so strong that it woke Boo who cocked her head at the aura surrounding the two. The tried to slink her way through it but found she couldn't pass the barrier their magic had created around them, binding them in love. It lightened, pushing out slightly, and then slowly began to travel inwards, smothering them both in the oldest magic there was.

Love.

* * *

**A/N: To the guest who said this was 'a bit confusing and muddled' I would love if you could leave a longer review explaining this point more. I would hate for this story to come across as complicated. I have a timeline written out so I know what's happening and I'm hoping that comes across. I'm glad you've vocalised this opinion that it comes across as jumbled, but I would just like a bit more of an explanation as it will help me to improve!**

**t: Yes it took a while! I knew what quotes I was looking for though. It's an incredible book. I would recommend it to anyone. I was going through a bit of a tough time when we had to study it for my a-levels and was just amazed by it. There is so much in that book that I would say I try to live my life by. It has an incredible message. I just love it. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Thank you to all the reviews, follows and favourites. Please don't feel shy to share your opinion. I'm not going to be one of those writers that shouts at anyone if they say, 'Oh I don't think this worked well,' or 'this was good but you could have approached it like this...' I think every writer out there just wants to get feedback to help them improve and I have gotten a lot of nice feedback, so thank you. But if you, like t, feel things don't make sense or want clarification on certain points just let me know! Thank you.**


	13. Preperation

"I'm not happy with your progress, Draco."

"I know, sir."

"I'm considering having you taking off this case."

Draco froze, his voice failing him. He couldn't lose his job. He'd worked so hard to make himself a respected person in society. Years of trying to prove himself, wasted. His parents would be so disappointed. What else could he do as a career? This had been his only option. If he hadn't of been offered this job he would have just travelled aimlessly from one place to another until his death, never truly accomplishing anything.

Was he really going to let all that go because of one girl? Especially now that she'd said she loved him? No one had ever really loved Draco before aside from his parents and even then they weren't an outwardly affectionate family. They had never needed to reassure each other of these things. They had just known. Hermione loved him. She didn't need to love him, but she did.

But it wasn't Hermione. Not yet.

"I'm returning her memories to her either tonight or tomorrow. I have plans to meet Harry and Ron today to collect some memories for the spell."

"See to it that you do, Draco. If she is not back by the end of the week then you will be fired."

"I take it I'm not longer in the running for Head Auror." Draco muttered.

"I have already offered the position to Harry."

Draco closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath. He was already too late. The role he'd dreamt of these past few months was no longer in reach. Draco had no idea what to do now. That was what he had wanted. What did he want now? What was the purpose of his life? To be remembered as an ex death eater? Reformed death eater? Boyfriend to Hermione Granger?

But he was all these things already. He had seen death; he had committed murder and nearly been on the receiving end of the killing curse several times. But Draco had made a name for himself now, one that upheld honour instead of instilling fear and he was after the affections of a brilliant brunette and, unbelievably enough, she returned those feelings.

But not yet not yet. Not really.

What more did he want? Why did he still feel unfulfilled? Would he continue to feel this way for the rest of his life? He had felt so together at sixteen. Draco had known what his purpose was at sixteen. He had no clue what he was doing now.

"I will bring Hermione back tomorrow and then I will resign from this case. I have let you down and I apologise for that. I let my personal life get in the way."

"Yes I agree. Draco you're one of my best Auror's. I don't know what's going on in your head but you're unfocused. When you get back you'll be doing paperwork for a very long time."

A small spark of hope lit up inside him. He'd still have his job, at least. "Yes sir." He responded and then hung up the phone.

* * *

The day after Hermione had cooked for Draco he was approached by Harry again, telling him to meet at his and Ron's hotel. Draco was dreading it. The last thing he wanted was to be lectured by the duo about his involvement with Hermione. Draco knew how stubborn Ron could be and how he usually shouted before he really thought through any situation. Needless to say, Draco was not looking forward to a single aspect of it.

Unfortunately Draco arrived at their hotel a lot sooner than he'd hoped. He glowered at how frustrating the two were. Ever since they had arrived in Australia his time with Hermione had started to dwindle. The wizarding world wanted her back. Her friends wanted her back. It was the beginning of the end for their so-called relationship. Maybe if they hadn't shown up yet he could have had more time with her. He could have explained everything before returning her memories to her. Maybe, she'd understand.

But Draco was not an idiot. He knew that when he returned Hermione's memories that she would explain that the person who loved him had not really been her. And, because he cared for her, he would leave politely and without a fight.

It was very noble of him, he had decided. Very Gryffindor.

"Malfoy," Harry had called once Draco had stepped into the foyer, "You're here. Follow me. Ron's still in our suite."

"How cosy," Draco retorted, "The two of you sharing a room together. Here on your honeymoon?" Harry did not respond and Draco rolled his eyes, "Merlin, it was a joke."

Still, Harry remained silent on the journey to his room. Draco dragged his heels for as long as possible trying to delay the confrontation but it did not halt their arrival. Harry opened the door to room seventy-two and gestured for Draco to enter. Draco did not show his uneasiness of having someone follow in after him. He knew Harry suffered with the same thing. Most people who fought in the war did. He decided, just this once, to let it slide and walked in the room in front of Harry who closed the door behind them.

Ron stood in the center of the room, a cold glare on his face. Draco matched his stance and his stare, preparing himself for the worst. Harry joined his friend opposite the blonde and the three of them took each other in. Draco noticed at some point that Harry was speaking to Ron but their voices were too hushed for him to decipher their conversation.

Ron's shoulders tensed as he listened to what Harry was saying. His gaze flickered from his friend back over to Draco. Ron rolled his shoulders, attempting to relax himself, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I am not going to pretend I'm okay with any of this. I am glad you're finally bringing Hermione back to us. I just want to make a few things clear." He spoke, his voice low. Draco simply nodded waiting for him to continue. Slytherin's didn't rush in to fight until they needed to. Draco would wait for Ron to finish babbling and then construct his counter argument.

"I love Hermione," Ron continued, "I have loved her for several years. We have a lot of history. I want to marry her one day. I know we've gotten together and broken up many times and that during those times we weren't together I have seen other people but deep down I know that she is the one for me. Whatever is going on now, this little relationship you're having with her, it will end when her memories return. I expect you to walk away. I don't want to fight with you over her Malfoy, because I will win."

"What makes you so sure, Weasley?" Draco responded coolly, his arms crossed against his chest. He made sure to appear contained. Ron wore his feelings for everyone to see. Draco wanted to appear aloof. It was harder for people to read him that way. Years of training from his parents had taught him to remain outwardly cold and blank.

Ron's eyes narrowed and the tips of his ears flushed red with anger, "We have history." He repeated, "She loves me. She's told me enough times. I know that she wants to be with me and I want to be with her. We just had a lot of disagreements, but that happens."

"Does it?" Draco responded, "From observing my parents I have a different view of love. One does not have to continually force their affections to prove to the other how they feel. My parents never argued. They were a unit. Their strength came from each other. I know they love each other completely, despite their outward appearances coming across otherwise."

"You really think Hermione loves you?" Ron spat. Harry reached out to grab Ron's arm warningly. Draco kept his eyes trained on him but was unsure of how to reply. Yes, Hermione loved him. But the question was, would she continue to?

"She might have mentioned it," He replied, "But let's get back to the matter at hand. I'm aware you both wish to give me some memories to show her."

"Yes," Harry said, "Hang on a minute." He glanced at Ron with a worried expression on his face before leaving the room.

Ron walked over to Draco then. Neither drew their wand or attempted to threaten the other with their posture or movements. They were just two men who desperately wanted the love of one girl. Ron was surprised that Draco hadn't raised his voice or attacked him. Harry had told him about his confrontation with Draco, expressing how passionately he had defended his actions and feelings for Hermione. Ron thought that Draco looked defeated. Where was the passion that Harry had spoken of?

"Look, Weasley, I am well aware that when Hermione gets her memories back I will no longer be a part of her life." Ron smiled softly to himself in victory. Draco narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows before continuing, "However, if she does remember this past month and decides she wants me I will expect you to let her return to me."

The two boys glared at each other for a moment longer before nodding stiffly. Harry entered the room then, holding vials in his hands. Each contained a silvery strand. A new spell had been constructed recently allowing people to view memories without using a pensieve. Each memory was sucked into the tip of the wand and contained in the wood for safe keeping and then ejected into someone's mind by pressing it to their temple. It wasn't a hugely popular way of transferring memories yet, as once the memories were inside the wand one couldn't perform a spell until they were shown. Since Draco didn't think Hermione in her muggle form would appreciate being told to climb into a shallow bowl of silvery water, he had decided this was the best way to go about it.

The process of transferring the memories into Draco's wand only took a few moments. The three men acknowledged each other warily after, not quite knowing what to do now. Draco turned and made his way to the door.

"Malfoy," It was Harry's voice this time that reached out to him, "I know how you feel about Hermione and I'm sorry."

Draco froze. "Sorry for what, Potter?"

Ron glared at his friend and gestured for him to continue, "Yes Harry what are you sorry for?" He said accusingly.

"Sorry to tell you that when we've returned someone's memories they haven't remembered their time as a muggle."

Ron smirked triumphantly. Harry stared at Draco with pity. Draco refused to let his pain show. Not yet. On the inside his mind was tearing itself apart. All the time they had spent together. Buying Boo. The ice cream. The sweet kisses. The picnic. All the books they had spoken about. Her wise words of support when he had felt so lost about who he was.

It would all be gone to her. She would have no idea. And yet, because of her, he had become a better person.

Draco did not turn to face Harry. He didn't even reply. He simply walked out, shutting the door behind him and heading to the book shop to spend his last evening with Hermione.

Tonight he would restore her memories.

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Harry turned to face Ron. He rolled his eyes at his friends grin and pushed his glasses back up his nose, "What are you going to do if she chooses Malfoy?" He questioned.

Ron's grin didn't falter, "Didn't you hear him? Sounds like he's given up already. He pretty much said I'll get her when she's back to normal. Piece of cake. We'll date for a while, I'll propose, we'll get married, she'll become minister of magic, we'll have kids, easy-peasy."

"And what if her memories come back and she doesn't want to be with you?"

Ron's smile faded from his face in an instant, "You really think she'd choose that ferret over me?"

"No," Harry replied, "What if she doesn't choose either of you? Don't you think that if you and Hermione were meant to be together that you would have been?"

"Blimey Harry, do you want her to be with Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed, his face flushing with anger.

"I just want her to be happy. I want what's best for her. Whatever that is. But it's her choice. Don't push her into a relationship she might not want."

And with that Harry walked out of their hotel room to get some fresh air, hoping that Ron was taking his words into consideration. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to feel pressured into anything when she got her memories back. Malfoy clearly cared about her. Maybe he even loved her and while Harry had been uncertain to begin with, he wasn't as against it now. Granted he wasn't exactly jumping for joy about it, but it was Hermione's decision.

As long as Hermione was happy, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Planning on updating again tonight as I've been super busy recently and don't want to leave you waiting ages until the next one. I already have half of it written already! It will be the big reveal! Woo! This one is pretty short too. You all deserve another update!**

**t: Yes Hermione did see her Mother with another little girl also called Hermione and Draco also saw this! In the chapter after the next there will be a flashback to before all this which will explain that scene. You aren't the only person to ask about it. Someone said it was unrealistic for Hermione to bump into her mother but I have my reasons for it happening. **

**Big thank you to Honoria Granger for leaving a few reviews to explain where I'm going wrong with my writing, so thank you. I hope it's improving! **

**Big chapter coming up next! I hope you enjoy it. It's the first thing I wrote when writing this story, so I hope it comes across as well as I want it to!**


	14. Restoring

Hermione's eyes flickered towards the clock constantly. It wasn't long until the end of her shift and that meant it wasn't long until she would be with Draco. He was coming back to her flat again and she couldn't wait to spend some more time with him especially now that her feelings were out in the open.

He hadn't said those three words back but things like that didn't bother Hermione. She knew when someone appreciated her and she knew that Draco did. He had shown her how he felt in his own way, through all those kisses he had caressed her with. Her body hummed at the thought of it. It was one thing to be studious and successful, another to feel your life had meaning, and another thing entirely to find someone to share that life with.

It had been a little over a month since she had met Draco. It had been the beginning of June when he had glided into her life. It was the middle of July now. She knew she had something important to do on the thirty-first but she didn't let it bother her. She had a few weeks till then. She'd remember whatever it was nearer the time.

Lisa had babbled all day about a boy she'd been seeing on and off for months whom she thought might pop the question tonight.

"Like, I know I've been dating a lot of different men because me and Tom have never decided to put a label on things or anything, but I have loads of fun with him. I think he's going to ask me tonight."

Hermione looked at her friend in shock, "Ask you what? To marry him?"

Lisa let out a roaring laugh, "Gosh no! Ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh," Hermione exhaled quite suddenly, "Thank Merlin. I was about to say an engagement is pretty unlikely when you two haven't even been mutually seeing each other."

Lisa grinned and shrugged at her friend, "Stranger things have happened. How's Draco?"

"Fine, actually. He's coming over tonight."

"So let me get this straight. You tell the man you love him, but you haven't actually slept with him yet?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Lisa's prying, "No not yet. Jesus, why do you want to know all the details? We don't have to have sex to know how we feel about each other."

"But what if he's crap?"

Hermione snorted, "Somehow, I doubt that."

"No, she's right, what if I'm terrible in bed. Oh Hermione, we must rectify this situation at once. Take your clothes off."

The two girls turned instantly to the sound of Draco's voice. He was leaning against the door of the shop, arms folded, hair falling in front of his eyes slightly, a large smirk planted on his face. He waggled his brows in Hermione's direction who simply shook her head in response, smiling softly at him. Lisa's mouth formed a wide smile. She waved and then winked at Hermione before strutting out the door exclaiming that it was Hermione's job to shut up the shop. As she glided past Draco he walked into the room and pulled Hermione into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

She pulled away slightly, "I've just got to shut everything down. I'll be about five minutes."

Draco flicked through the books on offer whilst Hermione turned off the computer and switched the lights off. He'd gotten a few pages through a very promising book when she appeared by his side. He held it up for her to see and she smiled, remembering a time not so long ago when he had done that resulting into her falling into his arms, literally.

"The Wolf of Wall Street? That's a film now. It's about three hours long though."

"I'd like to meet this Jason Belford."

Hermione chuckled at him, "Jordan Belfort," She corrected, "And of course _you_ would. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Boo snuggled up on Draco's lap, her stomach rising and falling softly as she slept. Draco gently stroked her neck whilst Hermione had excused herself to check on the dessert she had made for them. The main course had been brilliant and he had been surprised to learn that the meat in the meal was not meat but instead some strange thing called tofu that apparently could taste of anything or nothing.

"People who don't eat meat are called Vegetarians," She had said, shrugging, "Lisa got me into it. I'm not sure if I'll stick with it permanently, but hey it's good for you and the environment I suppose."

Even as a muggle she was still trying to save the world and defend the rights of creatures that he had been taught were lower class. Draco had been told that he was superior to house-elves so of course his parents had also told him he was more important than a lowly chicken, but he had grinned and bared it. Besides, it hadn't tasted too bad and he'd get her back someday.

His smile faded. Or maybe not someday.

Boo purred against his leg and began to claw against the fabric of his trousers. The first time Boo had done this Hermione had said that Boo thought he was her mother. Draco had protested loudly expressing that if he was anything to the cat, he was her father. Hermione had rolled her eyes at him but had grinned nonetheless. He smiled fondly at the memory.

Hermione appeared carrying two small plates of chocolate cake. Draco took one and a fork from her and tucked in whilst she settled on the sofa next to him. It felt so domestic. So natural. He hoped she couldn't tell that something was different about him but she was so observant. Hermione had watched him all night wondering why his smiles were dropping off his face as soon as they'd been planted there. It put her on edge. Hermione didn't think he was breaking up with her though. She wasn't an insecure person and it's not like they had ever argued nor had a reason to break up yet. Things just didn't end. She decided not to pry. If Draco wanted to talk to her, he would.

Or maybe she would pry a little.

"This is great," He murmured, his eyes closed in appreciation. "I actually really love chocolate. I used to steal some from the house-elves. Don't tell my mother that though."

"House-elves?" Hermione questioned. Draco's fork clattered against his plate.

"Soon," He simply responded as he picked his fork back up and continued to eat. Hermione nodded and resumed eating her dessert too. They were watching a programme on the television that Hermione had followed for a while. Draco couldn't work out what was going on. "Is this a stand-alone episode or does it have more to it?"

"Oh, no it's a series," Hermione replied, "That bar girl, well she's dating that guy, but he's a vampire. And she can read people's thoughts. And that guy likes her but he's a werewolf. The reason all these vampires have integrated with society is because this scientist invented fake blood. It actually started ages ago apparently but I've only just gotten into it. Lisa's influence again."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah I know it's pretty cool right? Imagine if they actually existed. Something like this is totally plausible. I'm sure with the way science is advancing that we'd be able to offer them an alternative to human blood. I love how programmes make you think of all this stuff. Shame they don't exist."

"Shame?"

"Well obviously I don't want to be eaten alive, nor do I want some intense vampire human love story like in Twilight. I'm not sure how okay I am with vampires being romanticized. I mean, if they existed it would be pretty scary but at the same time it would be so interesting. Imagine what we could learn from them. About the way they live. Like would vampires live and hunt in packs? Do they form relationships like we do?"

"They're quite an isolated bunch actually."

Hermione remained silent. Draco put his plate down on the side and continued to watch the show, completely oblivious of the information he had just shared. Boo stretched out and jumped off him heading into the kitchen to eat the tuna Hermione had left out. He silently chuckled over the thought of Hermione being scared of vampires. She had defeated Voldemort. She had taken on trolls, acromantula and werewolves and yet here she was now, scared of vampires.

Draco brought his right arm up suddenly and held it out. Hermione stared at him strangely wondering if he wanted a hand massage. As she reached out to hold his hand he shook his head and patted the sofa next to him. She grinned before curling up into him. Draco rewarded her with a kiss to the top of her head.

"So… vampires."

"Yeah they're pretty scary I guess. I've had to work with them a few times. Often they won't help you out unless you help them out. They're a bit like goblins that way," He said, absorbed by the programme, "Honestly Granger. You were the top of our classes. You should know all this."

"What about werewolves?" She tested, her brain going into overdrive with all the information he had willingly given her.

"Don't be stupid, Hermione, everyone knows that you worked out what was up with Lupin almost instantly."

"Lupin?" She responded, ignoring the jab at her intelligence. Hermione didn't think she was stupid at all. Why, look at Draco divulging all this information to her. If he had realised what she was doing at the time he would probably have said it was the most Slytherin thing she had ever done.

"Our professor of Defence Against the Dar-… Oh shit."

He brought his left hand up to his head and rubbed it vigorously, his eyes shut in distress. A part of him questioned why it even mattered that he was telling her this when he was going to explain everything tonight any way. Another part of him was shouting at him to slow down. Not yet. He hadn't wanted to tell her yet. Not so soon.

So he did the only thing he could think of to distract her. He kissed her. Their mouths collided and Draco gripped her face in his hands, never breaking away from her lips for more than a few seconds. Hermione, shocked, responded to the kiss with hesitance at first but was soon matching Draco's energy equally. Draco's arms trailed down from her face to her legs, pulling her on top of him and making sure her thighs were tight around his waist before standing and carrying her to the bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her. They never once broke their kiss. Draco's hands clutched the hem of her shirt wanting to rip it from her but not knowing if she would be okay with that. Hermione clearly did not feel the same way about his shirt as she tore the buttons open and pushed it off his shoulders.

He chuckled against her lips, "You little witch."

She smirked against his mouth and ran her fingers across his torso, gasping as he instinctively ground his hips against her. She hooked her legs around his waist, pleading for the friction to return once more and it did and again and again and again. Her nails scratched his chest lightly, leaving a light pink line trailing behind them. He moaned into her mouth as his fingers decided to slip under her shirt stealthily. Draco realised in this moment that if he didn't stop they'd probably sleep together and, even though Draco knew he should be feeling ecstatic, he couldn't help but feel like a creep. If this were the Hermione Granger he knew at school, would she have been okay with this? Would she have consented?

No. Definitely not.

But this Hermione that was underneath him and kissing him with all the passion she could muster, her hands trailing towards his trouser button, well she was definitely consenting. Which Hermione should he listen to? The one that was saying yes, or the one that wasn't aware exactly what was happening to her because she couldn't remember who she truly was.

Draco had done many horrible things during the war. He had killed and he had tortured but he had never forced a girl into a situation such as this. Voldemort had sometimes ordered some of his followers too, but luckily Draco never had to. He wasn't sure if he could have done it either. Torturing and killing had seemed very impersonal at the time. His wand was in the way of it. Was the cause of it. For him to treat a girl with such disrespect, well it had to come from his hand. He had to lie with her. He couldn't hide behind his wand. What that what he was doing now? Was he technically abusing her because she couldn't remember him?

Draco practically leapt off her, "No. No stop. Wait. I can't do this."

"What?" Hermione panted her breathing uneven and shallow. He groaned at the sight of her. Her eyes were wide, her hair sticking out and her mouth parted ever so slightly. She brought her hand up to his, pulling him back over her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Draco nodded, "I'm fine. I just. I don't want you to regret this. Have you done this before?"

"I don't know, but what does it matter?"

"It does. It does matter. It matters to me."

"Why? Virginity isn't important."

He didn't care if she were a virgin or not. He certainly wasn't. He just cared that she couldn't remember and if she had never slept with someone before could he then sleep with her knowing that she probably wouldn't remember their time together?

_Probably wouldn't?_ He thought. _You heard Harry. No one remembered their time as a muggle. She definitely wouldn't remember any of this._

"Draco," Hermione breathed, fingers tracing the harsh scars that adorned his chest. His body shivered in response to her touch, his eyes rising up to meet hers. Draco was mesmerised by the golden spark hidden within them.

"Yes?" He replied, gliding his nose along the length of hers. She was so close now, her small pink tongue darting out the trace her plump lower lip. His eyes followed the wetness. His mouth ached to kiss the shine she'd left upon her mouth. Her whole body was glowing. She could see him battling with himself.

"You're not ordinary. Are you?"

His head snapped up and his eyes became guarded. Why had he recoiled from her so suddenly? Hermione reached out and linked her fingers with his in reassurance. She had waited so long for him to tell her all this information. She knew she wanted to be with him and clearly these secrets he was guarding were an issue. If only he would tell her everything. She began again, hoping he would explain why he was being so close and then so distant.

"I just mean… you look as if you've seen such horrors. You have all these deep scars that you can't explain to me. You say things like Quidditch and the Ministry and now all this talk of vampires, goblins and werewolves? Draco, I know these things don't exist."

He mentally berated himself. How could he have allowed himself to slip up like this? To lower his guard and let her in? He should have been more careful. He should have just done his job. Potter hadn't had any trouble rounding up six muggle born witches and wizards already. Draco had yet to bring one in and all because he had let himself get distracted by her. By her goodness. By her wholesome nature. Her. He'd lost his chance to become head Auror. He'd nearly lost his job completely.

And yet she thought herself ordinary. She looked at Draco with awe filled eyes and open mouths, hanging from every word he said. How could she not see that, despite the fact she was a muggle, she was filled with magic. It shone from her every pore. He could hear it pounding against her skin, begging to be set free. How could she not see that?

But how could he be with her really? People don't grow out of views they've had for centuries. His parents certainly wouldn't be warm and welcoming towards her. They wouldn't disown Draco but they would not approve. How could he even begin to explain to his parents that he had fallen in love with a brilliant muggle born witch? Regardless of what he said and how much he praised Hermione, they would only hear that she was a muggle.

"What I mean to say, Draco, is that I know they don't exist in my world. You told me you'd tell me everything soon, Draco. Tell me now."

He stilled once more. She brought the hand she was holding to rest on her cheek. He brushed his thumb across the smooth skin there, connecting his forehead with hers and feeling their souls reach out towards each other and entwine once more. Draco's soul ached, knowing this would be the last time he would feel so connected to her.

"You're right. I am not from this world."

"I want to know, Draco. Tell me, teach me." Her eyes filled with such passion, were even watering slightly. Despite everything that had happened she was precisely the same as the Hermione he knew. Still keen to learn. Still desperate for information. Still filled with such compassion for others. Only now Hermione was gazing at him, holding him, kissing the corner of his mouth and whispering in his ear, "I want to know this part of you. I want to be with you. I need to know you completely. I want to know all of you. Show me."

This was it. This was the moment Draco would tell her who she was. Everything she had done. The people she had saved and the millions more she had inspired. He would reintroduce her to the world she so desperately wanted to know about, the one she belonged in. Even if it meant forgetting this. Forgetting him. How could he be a good person if he kept her selfishly for himself?

"Let me show you," Draco murmured. She took a deep breath and nodded, her fingers tracing his forearm. The arm where the tattoo was. The mark that signified all that was ugly about him. She traced it and made it feel beautiful. "Close your eyes."

Her lids came down and Draco waited for a moment. She trusted him so easily, so completely. That would change when she remembered. He kissed her mouth once. Slow. Soft. Rejoicing at the feel of her lips pressing against his. He moved his hand from her face and reached down towards the waist band of his trousers, where he had hidden his wand.

He pressed it against her temple, his lips still against hers and then gone suddenly, the silvery streams swimming from his wand to her mind filling her head with _his_ memories of her. The memories from when they were children and it pained him to think of them now and know how much his feelings he'd changed. He had put some of his memories into the wand when he had gotten back to the hotel earlier, hoping they might help her remember the time they had shared together. Her covering his face with ice cream, the expression on her face when she had told him that she loved him. How beautiful she had looked the first time they had gotten ice cream together. Those memories were hidden among the ones Harry and Ron had given. Her the night of the yule ball and how glorious she had looked. All the times her, Harry and Ron had saved the world from the darkness that threatened to take over. Ron's memory of the kiss the two had shared. Finally, after what felt like hours, no more memories needed to be shown and there was silence.

Hermione's eyes snapped open.


	15. Ordinary

**Two months earlier – May 22nd**:

Hermione hadn't slept all night. Hours had passed. The sunlight had faded surrounding her in a thick blanket of darkness and then returned slowly. Birds sang their cheery songs. Her alarm went off to signify that it was time to get up and get ready for work but Hermione did not move. She remained still and motionless as she let her alarm play out. She had thought about death and wondered when it was coming for her like it had come for so many of her friends. _You're safe now you're safe now you're safe now, _the words being chanted as a form of comfort did nothing to lighten her heart as it continued it's dull thud against her ribcage.

It was hard to find motivation for a life you no longer wanted to be a part of. After countless funerals for the ones they had lost and balls honouring her and her friends for all the work they had done she was tired. She was constantly tired. Her mind had locked itself away from anything war related. She didn't read newspapers. She stopped attending all the functions that glorified their work against Voldemort. She stopped mourning for the friends she couldn't bring back. She stopped eating. She just stopped.

She still went to the funerals though, dragging out the same black shirt and slacks. All the headstones looked the same now. They all read the same thing. It was a shame, she had thought, that in death all these people became one dull piece of stone carved with the words, '_dearly missed_.'

Hermione thought back to Tonks. Were they really honouring her memory properly? With a drab grey headstone? Granted flowers of all shapes and colours covered the ground surrounding it but what did it matter. Tonks didn't know. She couldn't see the flowers. She couldn't smell them. Touch them. It was all useless. Their attempts to mourn were mundane. Ordinary. Most of the dead were anything but ordinary.

But it's not like she could tell them now. Even Lavender, whom Hermione hadn't been that close with, she deserved more than the ordinary. They all did. The death eaters that had died had been given headstones like this too. They were obviously isolated from the others, often buried in their private gardens, but they still had the same things. In death they were all the same.

Hermione thought Voldemort and his followers should have been cremated to make sure that they were all dead but who wanted the ashes of such evil floating about the Earth. No one particularly wanted the bodies buried under the ground either, infecting the soil with their ugliness, but something had to give. They had to go somewhere.

Hermione dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She stayed in there for as long as possible too, furiously scrubbing on her forearm until the wound opened up again and bled bright red down the drain. It probably would have healed by now had she of left it alone but it scratched at her from under the surface of her skin. The only thing Hermione didn't stop was showering. Sometimes she'd shower more than once in trying to rid her skin of the filth coating her. She could see it under her nails like dirt, staining everything she touched. Even the water that had seemed so refreshing had seemingly turned to mud as soon as she stepped under it. It seemed fitting for a mudblood, she had thought.

She dressed quickly in a simple pair of robes that swamped her small frame and apparated to the Ministry. Hermione had been approached by the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and had taken the place instantly, needing something to distract her. It was easy enough. She didn't want to have to think too much. She'd managed to fight for the rights of various creatures – starting with house-elves but when she got home in the evenings she couldn't help but feel despondent about it all. What did it matter that house-elves now got pay and people to talk to if they were mistreated. She'd heard that her work had gotten the attention of a lot of people and that she was in the running to be the next Minister of Magic.

No one had actually asked Hermione how she felt about it though. If they bothered to talk to her about it, instead of praising her, they'd know that she didn't want any of it. The last thing Hermione wanted was to be put up on a pedestal and praised. She couldn't change anything. Any laws she could pass wouldn't help. War never ended. Like the waves it slowly drifted in, crashing against the shore and leaving destruction in its wake before building up again.

All Hermione really wanted was to leave. Just for a little while originally. She'd heard that her parents had been located in Australia and made plans to see them and bring their memories back. Maybe she could stay with them for a little while too. She hadn't told Ron or Harry that she was leaving yet, but she had a month still until she was going. She'd tell them next week.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione winced at the tone of his voice, "Not leaving Ron, not forever. Think of it as a holiday."

Harry and Ginny both gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. They had gotten married a few months back. It was a nice change from all the funerals but still difficult as many people who should have been there weren't. Harry too had struggled back into normal life after being on the run for so long but Ginny had been his strength when he had none. She was a truly remarkable woman and she was perfect for her best friend. Her stomach had rounded slightly since Hermione had last seen her. They were expecting their first born soon. Everything was bliss in the Potter household.

Ron on the other hand had dated many women including herself a few times. They had tried to make things work after the war had ended but Ron had wanted to rush their relationship whilst Hermione wanted to switch off. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, she did. It just felt wrong to be so happy and in love when she thought other people deserved that more than her.

"It'll only be a little while."

"How long?" Ron had questioned.

"I don't know how long Ron nor do I wish to put a limit on it. Not forever."

"A few weeks then. When you get back we can give things another go." He said, reaching out to link his hands with hers. He looked over his shoulder at Harry and Ginny, clearly wishing they weren't in the room. He lowered his voice when he next spoke, "I love you 'Mione. We've both said stupid things and done stupid things, but I love you. It's time for us to start settling down and thinking about the future. I want that future to have you in it."

Hermione sighed in frustration, frowning, "We'll see Ron. You know I care for you deeply, but I don't want to get married and have kids yet."

"Just, think about it when you go away, okay? I'll be waiting here."

Hermione nodded and Ron smiled at her leaning in to plant a short soft kiss upon her mouth. She didn't return it. When he pulled away, a confused expression on his face, she turned and left.

* * *

"I know Ron's being difficult Hermione. I'm sorry about that."

Hermione sighed, "It's not your fault Ginny. I suppose we just never gave things a proper try. That's my fault."

"You can't force what won't work. I know you two love each other, but I don't think it's the right kind of love. You're brilliant Hermione but you're complex. I mean that in a good way. You want to travel and learn and research and explore. Ron just wants the simple things in life. I think he's had enough adventure to last him a lifetime. He wants to settle down, get married, have kids. You're both at different places in your lives. You'd be unhappy if you chose to be with him. You're not right for each other."

Ginny had become somewhat of a love guru in recent months attempting to set Hermione up with an array of men. As much as she loved her brother she knew that the two weren't right for each other. So far Hermione hadn't enjoyed any of the dates she'd been on with the men of Ginny's choosing but her friend insisted it was only a matter of time before someone 'swept her off her feet.'

"But I don't want to be swept off my feet," Hermione had said in response, "I just want someone to be there."

"Look, I've got another one for you. Just meet him. You might be pleasantly surprised. I know how you both felt about each other in school but he's really grown now. I think you'll be very imp-."

"No Ginny. No more dates. I'll see you when I get back from Australia."

* * *

Hermione landed in Australia on May the twenty-ninth at ten o clock in the morning. She only had a hotel booked for a few days as she planned to head to the address her parents were staying at as soon as possible. She headed to her hotel to check in and then ran over the plan in her head. Hermione decided she was as ready as she could be and headed out into the sun. She observed the area around her as she walked. If anything the location was certainly beautiful. A beach was close by and there was an adorable little book shop she knew she'd have to pop into at some point.

It was a nice change from England. The weather there was really getting her down. She strolled through a park noticing a couple disappear beneath a willow tree and smiled softly to herself. That had been her and Ron once, before the war when they could be carefree.

Not anymore. It wasn't that she didn't love Ron. She knew a part of her always would. But, she loved Ron the same way she loved Harry and Ginny and Luna. It was a love she knew would never end but it wasn't enough to build a stable relationship on. Her and Ron had been through so much together. As much as Hermione wanted to love him, she couldn't. It would be easy to settle down with him. It was what most people expected of her. But she couldn't put her faith and trust in Ron and know that he'd always be there because he wouldn't. Working as an Auror meant he'd be away a lot not that Ron was really there for her when he was present. He didn't understand the weight she carried. The war was over and that meant they could move on and be happy in his eyes. Hermione still felt the need to carry the lives of those she'd lost. She knew Harry felt that way too. Ron didn't. In fact Ron had promptly locked all his memories of the war safely away.

Hermione wanted someone she knew she could rely on. Who understood her need to keep every casualty close to her heart. She wanted someone who wanted to see the world like she did and learn of everything that had come before her and everything that could come after her. She wanted to discover new cures and spells and creatures and plants and make a name for herself that was more than just 'war heroine.' Hermione knew she could do more than that. That she could save more people. So many were still suffering. She would be a fool to say she'd done everything she could. She hadn't. She needed to do more. Save more people. She didn't want to be Minister of Magic. She wanted to become a healer. She wanted to help.

Before she knew it she was outside a house. Her parent's house. It was all white wood panelling, beautiful green grass and endless amounts of pansies. Mrs Granger loved pansies. Hermione had loved them too until she'd gone to Hogwarts. She made her way up the path and rang the doorbell. Her mother opened the door and it took every ounce of Hermione's strength to stay in control of her emotions. All she wanted was to break down and cry in her mother's arms knowing that she would be able to comfort her in a way that all mother's do.

"Hello?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Hi, I'm holding a collection for an animal center nearby. I was wondering if you'd like to make a donation."

"Oh yes of course. Come in. I'll just be a moment."

Hermione stilled briefly. She hadn't expected to be invited in. This made her job a lot easier. All she had to do now was catch her mother unaware. She checked her waist quickly to make sure her wand was still there. Mrs Granger led her to the living room and insisted she would only be a few seconds. Hermione looked around, observing the pictures hanging on the walls.

Her dad wasn't in any. Where was her father? It was just her mother and-,

"Hi."

Hermione turned on the spot and came face to face with a girl. "Hello little Miss. Who are you?"

"'Mione," The small girl replied, "Who you?"

Hermione took in the girl's appearance properly. She had dark brown curls, a dusting of freckles across her cheeks which were round and she had a small, pink mouth which was spread in a grin showcasing two lines of straight, gleaming white teeth. Her eyes were different though. Green. Like her father's. Aside from that one difference the girl looked exactly the same way Hermione had when she was a small girl.

It didn't seem to click for a long while that this child was technically her younger sister. Hermione just stared blankly as the girl began to play with a small teddy bear on the floor. Hermione recognised that teddy bear. It had been her mother's and then her's when she was young. She had always told herself that when she had children she would give it to them. Mrs Granger came back into the room and lifted 'Mione on her hip, taking her over to the sofa. They all sat and made idle chit-chat whilst Mrs Granger wrote out a cheque. Hermione attempted to make conversation but was continuously distracted by the little girl. Her replacement. She should have considered this possibility. She should have known that her parents had wanted another child. They had gotten pregnant very young and had always wanted Hermione to have a younger sibling. It seemed that Hermione finally had the little sister she had always wanted; only the little girl was her.

"Here you go sweetheart," Mrs Granger said, passing the cheque to Hermione.

"Thank you. How old is she?"

"Mione's four, aren't you?" Mrs Granger gestured for the young girl to show Hermione on her fingers how old she was. Hermione watched in horror as 'Mione held up four small fingers for her to see, wiggling them and giggling. "She's a very quick learner. She's already started reading herself to sleep instead of waiting for me to come and read to her. Very self-sufficient."

Hermione had been like that as a child herself. Always too impatient to wait for her mother to come and read to her. She often woke up in the mornings with her story book on her head from where she had stayed up far later than she should have done desperately trying to finish it.

"I suppose she has brilliant parents though that taught her that way," Hermione said softly.

Mrs Granger's eyes glazed over, "We've done our best. My husband passed away recently. Cancer. But we've managed haven't we 'Mione."

Hermione's mind crumbled then. She couldn't stay in this house a minute longer. She had sent her parents away to give them a better life while she was fighting for hers. She didn't expect for them to replace her. She didn't think her father would die. She didn't think she'd lose her family. Not when she'd already lost so much already.

She quickly mumbled her apologies and ran from the house, tears falling relentlessly from her eyes. She ran for so long that her throat began to protest in pain. The burn was so overpowering she thought it might be bleeding. Her muscles ached and the weight of the people she carried on her shoulders, the people she refused to let go of, fell limp and heavy on top of her.

Hermione needed to find somewhere isolated. She kept running, eyes darting down every alley, searching for a place where she could mourn on her own. Eventually she chose one, her legs pushing her forward and down the small street where she eventually collapsed, her breaths coming out in desperate gasps. Her tears didn't stop falling. Her body didn't stop shaking. The sobs racked her whole being.

What could she do now? She was essentially an orphan. She couldn't restore her mother's memories, not now she had another daughter that had the same name and mannerisms as her. What would happen if that girl had magic in her veins too? Hermione prayed she didn't and then scolded herself for being so selfish. But magic had been the thing that had made her different. Magic had been her purpose in life. Getting bullied for being intelligent had been worth it somehow, to know she had this ability that other people didn't. It was her destiny. Hermione felt a little less special to know that there was another Hermione who had all this to come. Who would experience magic filled with only happiness.

So what were Hermione's options now? Go back to England, to her job that didn't stimulate her mind, to a boyfriend who still wasn't really a boyfriend, to best friends that had a place on the Earth and a family on the way. Where was Hermione's place among that? After all the death she had seen and caused did she even want to go back?

No. She didn't.

Then what else could she do. She could stay here. She could become someone new. Hermione Granger was a thing of the past. She was a girl who had seen such horrors. So many terrible things were imprinted into her eyelids that even in sleep she couldn't help but relive them. But she had a choice now. She could live an ordinary life where no one would attack her for her muggle heritage or genius. She could have an ordinary job, meet an ordinary man, have ordinary kids, live ordinarily, die ordinarily, be ordinary.

What a brilliant thing that would be, she thought, to be ordinary.

Hermione drew her wand from the holster around her waist and with a shaky hand she placed it against her temple whispering, "Obliviate."


	16. Nothing

Hermione had not spoken for half an hour after Draco had shown her his, Harry's and Ron's memories. He had come to two conclusions the first being that it hadn't worked and the second being that it was just taking her mind a long time to adjust to all this new information. Needless to say Draco was exceedingly nervous that she hadn't spoken for a long time. Screaming he could deal with. Crying he expected. Shouting would have been welcomed. Anything but this awful silence would have been a relief. She just stared, blank. Draco didn't think she had even acknowledged his presence yet.

Draco considered reaching out to her but worried his touch might do more harm than good. Maybe she didn't even realise he was here. He would just have to wait it out and hope that when she finally came around that she wouldn't be too aggressive towards him. His fingers desperately wanted to hold her. It broke him to see her looking so small and fragile. A few moments ago she had been filled with such fire and passion. Now her shoulders were slumped forward and her head was bowed slightly. She looked defeated.

This wasn't the Hermione Granger he had known at school. This wasn't the Hermione he had loved for the last month. This was a completely different person from those two entirely and it unsettled him. Did he still love her? Did he love this Hermione? He wasn't sure. He hadn't had much experience with Hermione outside of Hogwarts. If the person she had been this past month was the same as the Hermione Harry and Ron had known then yes, yes he did love her. He just wasn't sure how much her memory loss may have affected who she was. Regardless of that he knew this Hermione certainly wouldn't love him.

He should have left her as she was. He should have stayed with her here. Left his job, his friends and family and started a new life with her. Draco knew he would have been able to cope with her episodes. He would have been able to hold her until they passed. He would have been able to be there for her and she wouldn't have been repulsed by him, but as good as that sounded Draco knew that at some point she would have remembered everything regardless. Her memories had come back in short bursts anyway. He would have had a year or two with her until all the barriers came crashing down.

Hermione's right arm began to move slightly, her fingers inching toward the scar on the opposite side of her. Draco watched as she gently began to trace it, and then push down on it, and then scratch it, and then it was open and bleeding and she was sobbing in front of him. The noise coming from her mouth was incomprehensible. He couldn't tell if she was speaking or not but the noise of her pain and grief felt like a punch to his gut.

Without thinking Draco grabbed her arm and pulled it away from the wound and then wrapped himself around her. She clung to him, her fingers gripping every inch of him as if to stop him from leaving despite the fact he was not going anywhere. He stroked her hair softly and hummed some sort of song he had heard on her radio a few days earlier hoping it would soothe her. Her tears didn't subside for a long time. Her body tensed and shook in his arms as if she were having a fit. She just wouldn't stop crying. He heard something scratching against the door and realised Boo was on the other side. Should he let the cat in? Would that comfort her? It was difficult to move away from her though as she'd embedded her nails into his back. Boo meowed. Hermione froze.

It was that moment that Hermione woke up. Her eyes glanced around the room frantically. She was alert and assessing the area around her. She stopped planning escape routes when her eyes finally landed on the other person in the room. Her mind pieced together his appearance, desperately trying to figure out who he was. She glared at the white blonde hair for a few seconds and then it clicked and horror filled her entire being.

"Malfoy?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from all the crying. Her eyes weren't filled with the love Draco had once seen there, but fear. "You've come to kill me, haven't you?"

"What? No-."

"DON'T LIE TO ME. I KNOW VOLDEMORT SENT YOU. WELL I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING."

It took Draco a while to realise what was happening. She was clearly confused. Her memories had just come back and it was taking her a while to get to the present day. He watched her as she frantically searched her body for something, her hands grabbing at her waist, her eyes filled with alarm. Her wand. Draco's mind began to race frantically too. Did she still have one? Had it been placed somewhere safe or just discarded?

"Where's my wand?"

Draco did not respond.

"WHERE'S MY WAND."

Draco remained silent. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Draco held his hands up for her to see he wasn't hiding anything. She racked her brain to figure out how to take him down. He was stood in front of the door and so to get out she'd need to get past him. Draco's arms moved down to his sides again. He didn't think she was a threat. He thought he would be able to keep her locked up in this room until Voldemort came to kill her. Well he was wrong about that. Hermione took her chance and lunged for him.

He fell to the floor instantly, head banging against the door as he was knocked back. She stood attempting to turn the handle but his hand shot out to grab her leg pulling her down. She crashed to the floor with a yelp and landed on her stomach, unable to see what Draco was doing behind her. He manoeuvred himself off the floor and grabbed both her arms pinning them behind her back. She thrashed around violently, kicking her legs out trying to get him off her but he refused to budge. Her energy began to slip and her eyelids battled against her attempting to surrender to the tiredness that had overcome her. She finally stopped moving and promptly fell asleep.

Draco waited for a moment and then carefully lifted her, placing her back on the bed. He watched her sleep acknowledging how peaceful she looked and then opened the bedroom door to let Boo in who instantly jumped up on the bed to curl up next to Hermione. Boo's paw stretched out to rest against Hermione's stomach. Draco thought it looked like Boo was trying to comfort her owner and stared in awe at the feline.

He turned and walked to the living room, grabbing one of her dining chairs. Draco dragged it into her bedroom and placed it next to the bed so he could watch over her as she slept. He sat down and laced his fingers with hers. It was her left arm, the one that was still bleeding slightly from her self-mutilation of it. He stood again and headed to her bathroom, grabbing a flannel and wetting it. He returned to his seat and grabbed Hermione's hand, flipping her arm over so he could clean the wound. He pressed down on it gently first hoping the pressure would stop it from bleeding and then carefully brushed it over the mark wiping away any dried blood. The word made him cringe and he glanced at his own mark in comparison. They were both branded with things that had once been proud of but were now ashamed.

"Ugly, isn't it?"

Draco glanced up to find her watching him and then returned his attention to her injury.

"Why aren't you using your wand to heal it?"

Draco stayed silent not knowing what to say to Hermione. He didn't feel like he knew her. Where would he even begin? _I found you last month and pursued you and you fell in love with me and I bought you a cat and I wish you could forget me again so that we could be together because I know you're repulsed by me and the things that I've done._

"Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"The Ministry sent me. A few muggle born's had gone missing. You were on the list. Harry should have been sent but because of your friendship they decided to send me. They didn't want Harry's feelings getting in the way of the job. You know first-hand how headstrong you Gryffindor's can be."

Hermione would have opened her mouth to retort against that comment had she of not just attacked him on impulse a few moments earlier. Instead she lay there letting him clean her wound the muggle way and tried to work out how she felt about having her memories back. She remembered her mother and 'Mione and wondered how they were getting on. Had her sister shown any signs of accidental magic yet? Was there even a school in Australia she could go to if she was a witch? Would she figure out that they were related and attempt to get in contact?

It seemed Hermione was back to the start again. What was her place in the world? What should she do now? Firstly, she decided she would leave the Ministry. She wasn't happy there and so it was useless to stay there. She'd make it clear to Ron that they were never going to be together. She'd learn to let go of all the dead that she kept locked inside her and most importantly, she'd begin to live again.

"My father is dead." She said. She didn't care if Draco was listening or not. She just needed to speak, "I have a sister called Hermione. My mother doesn't remember me. I can't restore her memories now that she has a newer model of me. Ron wants to marry me. I don't love him. I hate my job. I don't want to die but I don't feel alive. I am drifting through a life that I do not deserve."

Draco moved from the chair to kneel by the bed, dropping the blood stained flannel on the floor. He grabbed her face in both hands and stroked her cheeks softly, "Stop thinking about everyone else, Hermione. Do the things that will make you happy. So what if you don't love Ron. Who cares about your job. This is your life. If you don't like something, change it. A woman once told me, 'Tomorrow.' Granger, your tomorrow's will be magnificent. Just let it happen."

She nodded softly and stared up at him, trying to work out why he was being so nice. Draco didn't do nice. He had never been nice. Not to her. She'd seen him at the Ministry a few times heading to the Auror offices and had been curious about him. Similarly to her, he had seemed like he was going through the motions of life without actually living it. They caught the others eyes from across the hall sometimes. Some days they would stare at each other, some days Hermione would look away first, some days Draco would. At the time neither of them had known how to feel about each other. Their hate had turned into indifference and then into unsureness and then curiosity. Hermione hadn't known how to feel about him after the war. She made sure to stand up for him during his trial. But she was confused as to what exactly he was to her. He was neither friend nor foe and yet he had been such a huge part of her childhood because of his taunts. How was she supposed to feel about him now?

"Hermione," His eyes looked desperate as his hands stayed clutching her face, "Do you remember anything of the time you've been out here? Anything at all?"

She searched through her newly returned memories for any inkling of Draco. She dug past images of them as children, him hurling insults at her and her mocking him back. She pushed past the scene of him looking lost and confused during the final battle realising the side he was on was the losing one. She lingered by the one of him at his trial and the hope in his eyes when she had defended his actions. That was the first time he had looked at her with something other than disgust. It was the day Hermione had realised she didn't know who he was any more, as he was no longer a school bully but a young man searching for his place on Earth.

Hermione found one memory that she didn't recognise. A memory of him as he looked now. Of the two of them in a kitchen she didn't recognise. They were dancing to an old disco record her dad had loved. Draco's smile was bright and clear on his face, his laughter filling the vision with such light. Their dancing looked ridiculous but the happiness exuding from them both was unmistakable. Their hands were clasped as he twirled her this way and that and then she was on the counter. She saw him lean over kiss her. Their kissing was as energetic as their dancing, tongues moving fluidly against each other. She pressed her lips together at the thought of it.

The memory faded and Draco's face came into view. He had taken advantage of her. Anger boiled up inside her as she stared at him and the words fell from her lips before she could think it through properly.

"No. I remember nothing."


	17. Returning Home

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I updated. Life got busy as heck! Going to try and post updates every Wed and Fri. I've also been going back through the story attempting to correct any wrong grammar/spelling so please do let me know if you spot anything that I don't! Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco and Hermione didn't speak for the rest of the evening. After Hermione's comment he nodded and stiffly and left the room, his cheeks tinged with an angry red blush. She remained sat on the bed and a chill swept in to fill the space that remained.

What would happen now? Hermione would return home to her friends, she would be open and honest with them about her reasons for vanishing and hope they would forgive her, she'd quit her job and start training to be a healer. Maybe she'd talk to Harry about the therapy he'd been having.

Hermione knew, however, that she needed to speak to Draco. Sometimes she caught glimpses of a pink haired woman in her memories and at first she thought it was Tonks until she looked closer.

Now that Hermione had her memories back she couldn't help but feel like she'd made a huge mistake getting rid of them in the first place. The hurt of loosing the people she loved hadn't diminished in the slightest. If anything it came back with a powerful vengeance, angry with her for ever thinking she could forget the dead. Her mind flickered through each person an apology slipping from her mouth for ever banishing those dearest to her from her mind.

Never again. She'd never forget them again. She would carry the weight of them with her. She would not be a coward. Hermione Granger did not run scared from her fears. From now on she would face them head on.

Starting with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe Hermione was stood in front of him actually attempting conversation. Three days had past since she had told him she remembered nothing of their time together. Three long dreary days. He'd been planning to talk to her tomorrow about their return to England, but it seemed she'd beaten him to it.

He didn't register what she was staying for a while, instead choosing to stare at her. These were his last few moments with her. He wanted to memorise every aspect of her physical appearance and personality. It was a shame, however, that her feelings towards him were not as warm as they once were. He sighed and brought his fingers to his temples, eyes closed in distress.

Why couldn't things have gone his way for once.

"Malfoy? Are you even listening to me?"

His head snapped up and his eyes locked on hers. They were completely devoid of emotion. There were no flecks of gold in her eyes for him anymore. Just brown. Empty, cold brown.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"Is there anyone here I need to say goodbye to?" Hermione questioned.

"Er, Lisa probably. You worked for her in the library. I can take you there today. When do you want to go back to England?"

Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "Today. We'll go after I see Lisa." She glanced down briefly at the fluffy kitten rubbing it's head against her shin, "I suppose I could give this to Lisa-,"

"Boo. Her name is Boo."

Hermione snorted, "Very inventive."

"You wanted to name her after something in my constellation but all the names sounded ridiculous so we-."

Draco's voice trailed off as Hermione frowned at him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. Draco wondered if he really repulsed her that much that she couldn't even stand the thought of the two of them having fun together. Hermione hoped her face wasn't giving away that she could remember that evening. She huffed and stormed over to the coat rack grabbing a thin cardigan from it and slipping it on. She wondered if she would always feel this strange around Draco now. Her head swimming with all these memories of his intellect, his small smile that seemed like it appeared just for her, his big toothy grin that brightened his face, the look on his face before he kissed her.

Hermione kept telling herself that it was a violation of her rights. That he'd taken advantage of her but somehow, as she glanced over at the sombre expression on his face, she found herself hoping she could do something to rectify it.

As she followed him out the door and to the bookshop she contemplated starting up a friendship with him. A proper one. She'd defended him at his trial, after all. She'd already extended a branch to him long ago. It wouldn't be easy, but she could try and be civil. He'd just have to understand that friends is all they would ever be.

He glanced over at her and his lips quirked up into a small smile and it was infectious. She smiled back, it was small, soft but Draco was sure he could see the golden light in her eyes returning.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!" Lisa wailed, fat tears flowing from her eyes leaving giant red trails across her cheeks. She sniffed loudly and blew her nose into a tissue that Hermione had found for her.

"Well, me and Draco, we're… Well we're going back home."

"I'M SO H-HA-HAPPY FOR YOU TWO I-I-I'M JUST GONNA MISS YOU S-S-S-SO MUCH." Lisa flung herself not Hermione's arms and continued to sob. Hermione winced as Lisa tightened her around her further and wondered if her pink haired friend was actually a boa constrictor.

"Look I'll call you all the time. We can e-mail or Skype or something. But anyway there's something I need to ask you. I can't take Boo with me. So I was wondering if-,"

"But Hermione, D-D-Draco bought you Boo. You're like a fa-amily. You can't leave your child behind and go gallivanting off around the world! Boo needs her parents."

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter, "Oh Lisa. Boo is a cat. Don't get me wrong I'll miss her but you know what these airlines are like. Do you know how many animals have died from being knocked unconscious for long flights? It would be better for her to stay here. Besides she knows you. She knows the shop. She'll be fine here. I know you'll look after her well."

Lisa cried some more, promising she'd look after Boo and do her best to make sure the small cat would never want for anything. Hermione smiled at her friend and lifted the girl's head, wiping her tears from her cheeks. She placed a gentle kiss on Lisa's forehead and brought her in for one last hug.

As Hermione headed towards the door Lisa called out to her, "What you and Draco have is really special. I wish you all the luck in the world."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Lisa. It's complicated now."

"Why?"

"It just is."

Lisa frowned and shook her head at her friend in disbelief, "You would be an idiot to give up on him. Especially since your reason is shit. Don't be stupid Hermione. I know you were a mess when you first got here and I still don't know why and that hurts, but you've been happy here and then Draco appeared and it was like you were glowing Hermione. I'm not saying you need a man, because you don't, but it's sad for you to loose sight of something so important."

"What's important then?"

"Love."

The two girls were silent for a moment. A quiet sob surged through Hermione's body. She lifted her hands to her face and wiped away the tears furiously. No. She would not cry over anyone anymore. This was a new beginning. No more tears.

"I love you, Lisa. I'll e-mail you when I'm home."

"And I you. Fly safe, girl. Remember what I've said."

* * *

Hermione and Draco finally arrived back in England later that evening. Through the window of the door Hermione could see Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting outside for her. They all grinned and waved enthusiastically. Hermione's eyes flickered towards them and then to Draco who was purposefully not looking at her.

Time to stop running scared.

"Draco."

His eyes glanced over to her briefly and then to the door. "I'm sure you don't want to keep your friends waiting, Granger."

He heard her sigh, "Please don't call me that anymore."

Draco nodded in her direction but did not open his mouth to respond. He couldn't work out why she was still hanging around. Surely she wanted to leave and be with her friends. Why was she still hanging around him? Especially after she'd accused him of taking advantage of her?

She spoke again, her voice quiet and desperate, "Draco please look at me."

He turned his head to her and noticed the water in her eyes. One of his hands instinctively reached forward to comfort her. He so wanted to hold her and let her know how much she meant to him. How much he cared. How much he loved her and he knew it was love because no one had ever burrowed themselves into the caverns of his heart before. It ached deep in his gut to know she was leaving him now. Leaving him for good.

However, Hermione always had a knack for surprising him.

She reached forward and took his face in her hands, her thumbs brushing against the skin of his cheeks. "Draco," She murmured, "I don't blame you for the things you did as a child. I don't hate you. You're not a bad person. You're a great Auror and you've brought me back to my friends. I want to thank you for that."

Draco swallowed, "It's fine. I was only doing my job."

Her eyes searched his. A tear rolled down her cheek. He brushed his fingers across it, removing it from her porcelain skin.

"Draco. I remember everything,"

And with that she turned and left.

* * *

Hermione sat through a celebration dinner that night with a strange expression on her face. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a wonderful feast for everyone to rejoice in Hermione's safe return to England and everyone came up to her throughout the night to remind her that she was not alone. Harry especially made sure to stay by her most of the night, often grabbing her hand and squeezing it in reassurance. She should be happy. Hermione should be smiling and dancing with Ron and enjoying the evening but she couldn't help but feel conflicted. Her mind imagined evenings with Draco, curled up on a sofa that was back in Australia watching a strange muggle TV programme that Draco would rant about until she silenced him with a fierce kiss.

Hermione stole away upstairs when no one was looking and searched for some parchment and ink, drafting out her resignation to the Ministry of Magic. Once she'd completed that she started another letter to St. Mungo's, asking them if she could start her training in the fall. She read over both three times respectively and then sealed them. She tapped her quill against her chin as she started the last letter.

_Draco-_

Now what? She'd written his name at least. But what did she really want to say? What would sum up every thought that she'd had about him since leaving his side? She hadn't given him any chance to process what she'd said. In fact she'd done precisely what she'd said she wouldn't do - ran. She'd left him in that room on his own to ponder her words.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of her too. She glanced down at the parchment in front of her and began to write.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I find myself wondering what exactly you were trying to gain with that revelation earlier. I can only hope that you were attempting a reconciliation. I understand you feel I have taken advantage of you, and I wish to express my intentions to you so that they are clear in your mind. Please know, Hermione, that getting to know you was never an act of malice or revenge. I rather saw it as a new start actually. A chance to get to know you without all the prejudice that once filled my being. As I got to know you I found that we were similar on so many levels. We're both intelligent, independent, strong, stubborn, passionate and driven people. I can't tell you when exactly my feelings began to blossom from friendship to something more but I want you to also know that I did try to hold back._

_In fact if anyone should be blamed for my actions then I feel Blaise is the true culprit in all this. The bugger convinced me it would be a wonderful idea to act upon my feelings despite my hesitance. I am truly sorry if you feel I have done anything that was against your will. _

_However, you'll find I am quite puzzled to suddenly find out you do remember everything. I would like to propose that we meet up to talk over everything._

_The choice is yours._

_Draco._

* * *

Hermione headed towards Ron's owl, stroking its head delicately. She pulled out two envelopes and gave them to the small bird before watching him fly off into the night. Hermione wrapped her cardigan around her a bit tighter as she stared out the window. Her letter to Draco remained nestled in her back pocket. It was half-written. She'd run out of words to say and that unnerved Hermione. She was never usually rendered speechless.

Ginny sprang into the room, grabbing Hermione's arm, "Hermione quickly come into the living room we have a surprise for you!"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be dragged into the living room of the burrow. She saw the Weasley's, all staring at her with wide smiles, eyes littered with happiness. She glanced over at Harry, who was looking at her apprehensively, his brows furrowed ever so slightly. His gaze shifted to Ron and Hermione's followed.

Ron was on one knee, a shy smile on his lips, a ring in his hand.

For the second time that day Hermione turned and left.


End file.
